Sailor Moon Altered Destiny
by menLOVEmen
Summary: oOo Chapitre 8 et 9 ENFIN en ligne oOo Après avoir vaincu Chimaera, un démon primitif, les guerrières vont découvrir ce qu'il en coûte de se transformer devant des caméras de surveillance et vont devoir apprendre à vivre avec leur identité secrète révélée au grand jour. Le tout sans compter sur un ennemi qui manipule l'histoire depuis le Silver Millenium.
1. Prologue 1re partie Chimaera

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Prologue **_

**1****re**** partie : Chimaera**

Note : Cette histoire se passe quelque temps après que Shadow Galaxia soit partie reconduire les Star Seeds qu'elle avait volées sur leurs planètes respectives. On évitera de l'ancrer dans une époque précise pour éviter de possibles anachronismes.

Je ne connais la culture japonaise que par les mangas, donc veuillez excuser les possibles erreurs ou mauvaises interprétations et les signaler poliment.

Enfin, ceci est la 3e réécriture d'une histoire que j'ai écrite pour la première fois quand j'avais 14 ans. Elle se prolongeait normalement avec l'avènement de cinq nouvelles guerrières mais j'ai eu une autre idée, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des années, alors je vais essayer de la mettre en place.

Je vais aussi intégrer beaucoup de choses venant du manga.

oOo

Le Mal a été vaincu. Mamoru et Usagi peuvent enfin s'aimer sans crainte d'être séparés. Pas trop tôt ? Peut-être. Quand on a lutté toute son adolescence pour pouvoir aimer la seule personne qui ait jamais fait vibré notre cœur, on sait apprécier ces moments de paix. Et quand on est Sailor Moon, on sait combien ils sont éphémères. Il en va de même pour les autres guerrières qui espèrent pouvoir poursuivre leurs études un long moment avant de réendosser leurs costumes. Ami, sans surprise, est entré en fac de médecine. Elle a peu de temps pour elle et pour ses amis mais elle fait son possible pour concilier travail et relations sociales afin de ne pas redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Usagi.

Rei travaille à plein temps dans le temple de son grand-père. Même si elle n'ose pas le dire, elle se refuse à une autre carrière, car elle se sent obligée de siéger à son rôle de miko afin de continuer à guetter un éventuel danger et de ne pas voir ses pouvoirs s'émousser par une vie trop citadine.

Mako a concrétisé son rêve d'ouvrir une pâtisserie et celui de trouver le seul et l'unique qui fera vibrer son cœur, à savoir Motoki. Ensemble, ils ont racheté et transformé le _Fruits Parlor Crown_ en pâtisserie / salon de thé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Usagi, qui les aurait sûrement mis sur la paille si Mamoru ne réglait pas ses notes à une Mako et un Motoki très gênés mais tout de même reconnaissants. Car, sans que cela paraisse, il y a tout de même un prêt à rembourser et le _Crown's Jewels_ ne va pas se financer tout seul.

Enfin, Minako a tout plaqué pour devenir une idole et va de casting en casting, essuyant refus après refus. Sans apport d'argent et sans diplôme autre que celui du secondaire, elle se retrouve à vivre dans une salle vide du temple de Rei, et ce, depuis six mois.

Et on pouvait s'en douter, Usagi et Mamoru sont fiancés. Le mariage est prévu pour dans un an. Mamoru aura alors fini ses études. Usagi, elle, est en fac pour être professeur. De quoi et pour quel public, elle n'en sait rien. Elle s'est tournée vers ces études plus par dépit que par choix, car il lui semble qu'elle n'a pas trouvé sa vocation et que, même si elle va devenir reine quand une grande catastrophe ravagera Tokyo, il lui reste un bon paquet d'années à occuper et « Future reine du Japon » sur un C.V., cela fait rire mais pas manger.

oOo

Aujourd'hui s'ouvre au musée d'art ancien de Tokyo une exposition d'art primitif. Ami y a traîné ses amis afin de changer un peu de leurs sempiternels rendez-vous à la pâtisserie de Mako.

« Mais si, vous allez voir, d'après la critique, c'est la meilleure exposition d'art primitif, depuis celle du Louvre l'an passé.

- Super ! s'exclame Minako. J'en trépigne d'impatience !

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasme Ami.

- Non.

- Ah… Tu veux qu'on y aille sans toi ? demande Ami, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Je… Euh…

- C'est pas grave, je t'en voudrais pas, assure son amie en essuyant ses yeux humides.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je viens, t'en fais pas !

- Ah merci beaucoup ! (Plus bas)_ C'est trop facile ! Ces cours accélérés de psychologie avancée sont déments_. »

Après cette petite conversation, les voilà qui entre. Et là, elles accordent un point à Amy : c'est impressionnant. Tout un jeu de sons et lumières a été mis en place pour mettre en valeur les différents éléments de l'exposition. De vitrine en vitrine, elles ne voient pas le temps passer quand soudain, une voix retentit :

_« Chimaera. Maints vaillants combattants l'ont affronté. Beaucoup ont péri. Les combattants se sont succédés sans qu'aucun n'arrive à la terrasser. Touchée par leur bravoure, une prêtresse est descendue du ciel, accompagnée de ses cinq protectrices. Elles ont réussi à le vaincre et l'ont incinéré. Son enveloppe physique certes réduite en cendre, son esprit subsistait pourtant. Selon la légende, ses cendres ainsi que son âme sont enfermées dans cette urne funéraire qui a été scellée par les pouvoirs de la prêtresse. Si vous souhaitez voir l'urne, rendez vous dans la salle Edo pour un magnifique spectacle de sons et lumières. »_

Intriguées par cette histoire de prêtresse et de ses cinq protectrices – qui leur rappelle vaguement quelque chose – toutes se rendent là-bas, pour assister au spectacle. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, une lumière vive éclaire l'urne. Sur celle-ci, des dessins primitifs exagérés représentent des hommes assaillis par un monstre gigantesque refermant des griffes démesurées sur eux. Les éléments de la nature semblent s'affoler sur son passage et lui obéir. Une lumière est ensuite projetée au mur. Copiant les formes des dessins de l'urne, elle rejoue la scène en question en ombres chinoises. A cette scène vient s'ajouter une version plus longue de la légende contée un peu plus tôt.

Des monstres, elles en ont vu d'autres. Mais la ressemblance avec la Princesse Serenity – ou peut-être sa mère, la reine Serenity – et ses cinq guerrières est troublante. Une fois le spectacle terminé, elles attendant que tous les gens ou presque soient partis pour s'approcher de l'urne.

« Y fiche les jetons quand même ce monstre ! commente Mako.

- Tu m'étonnes, acquiesce Usagi. Surtout qu'en général, dans les mangas, quand ce genre de chose est exposée, y'a toujours un imbécile avec une sensibilité magique pour venir le libérer en touchant l'urne. Enfin, ça va sûrement pas arriver, hein ? demande-t-elle, soudain très anxieuse.

- Ben non, tu n'as pas touché l'urne, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. (Elle réfléchit quelques instants) Hé ! Ça veut dire que c'est moi l'imbécile ?

- Non, que tu es la personne avec la sensibilité magique suffisante pour faire exploser l'urne un million de fois !

- Ah, donc je me suis encore vannée toute seule.

- Oui. Et s'il y a un sort de protection sur l'urne, la rassure Rei, il est puissant parce que je sens aucune énergie magique négative. Alors, il ne devrait pas se briser comme ça. »

Un bon amateur de cinéma dirait que c'était les mots à ne pas dire et que Rei serait probablement la première victime du tueur en série dans un bon film d'horreur. En effet, la broche d'Usagi se met à briller dans sa poche. Ses faisceaux lumineux irradient l'urne qui révèle une aura de brume noire autour du vase. Celle-ci prend une forme vaguement démoniaque et, ouvrant une bouche déformée, hurle, comme pour les effrayer.

« Si le sort n'était pas affaibli, maintenant, il l'est, commente Ami. »

Cette petite pique n'atteint pas Rei car elle a déjà le regard fixé sur Usagi dont les jambes se sont dérobées sous l'effet de la peur.

« Hé Usagi, faut pas avoir peur comme ça ! Rei peut sûrement fortifier le sceau ! tente Minako

- Non, je ne peux…

- Alors, Ami peut trouver quelque chose qui apprendra à Rei…

- Impossible, je ne comprends pas ce genre d'ouvrages. Je ne jure que par la science.

- Dit celle qui fabrique des harpes avec de l'eau. Une bonne bombe nucléaire, alors ? insiste l'idole en devenir. De toute façon, c'est pas grave…

- Si, c'est grave ! Je veux plus me battre ! Je veux plus voir ce monde souffrir. Il ne le mérite pas !

- T'en fais pas ! On va trouver une solution. C'est notre terre on l'a toujours protégée, non ? Alors, pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas, cette fois ? On y arrive toujours, non ?

- Oui.

- Allez, relève-toi, tu vas être toute sale pour voir ton Mamoru.

- Et moi, je sers pas des clientes toutes sales !

- Me servir ? Tu m'offres un gâteau ?

- Une part de gâteau !

- Deux parts !

- Une part et un milk-shake !

- Vendu ! Mamoru va encore avoir des sueurs froides.

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh… (Ne voulant pas vendre la mèche, elle joue sur l'une des peurs féminines les plus tenaces) Ben, tu sais ce qu'on dit : cinq minutes dans la bouche, dix ans dans le…

- Ouin ! Je suis une baleine ! Ma vie est un échec ! Je ne mangerai plus jamais rien.

- Bon, pas de parfait à la mandarine et au thé vert pour toi alors ?

- Ben, si, pourquoi ? lance-t-elle.

- C'est si facile de l'acheter, commente Mako. Mais Tomoki va me dévisser la tête quand je vais lui dire que j'ai encore offert à manger à l'estomac sans fond. »

oOo

Le soir même, Rei, en proie à l'inquiétude, décide d'interroger les esprits du feu. Priant devant le feu sacré, elle l'implore de lui en dire plus sur cette urne en récitant en boucle le sûtra sacré. Dans une brève vision, elle parvient à voir une seule image : l'urne funéraire brisée.

« _Au moins, ça, c'est fait_… se dit-elle, empreinte d'un peu de tristesse en repensant à la réaction de leur leader, quelques heures plus tôt. _J'aurais beau prier, les temps de paix sont terminés… »_

Elle passe la main dans son kimono et saisit son sceptre.

_« On dirait bien que tu vas reprendre du service… »_

Mais tout de même, son pouvoir de prescience étant limité et bien moins puissant que celui de Michiru, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de voir une véritable scène.

« Soit le monstre enfermé là-dedans est très puissant et m'empêche de le voir, soit je suis rouillée. Je ne sais quelle option est le moins flippante… »

Il en faut néanmoins plus pour décourager une Hino. Insistant encore et encore, elle parvient à obtenir une autre image… Une main féminine sur le vase, toujours entier… Mais avant qu'elle puisse demander à en voir plus, un bruit tonitruant de musique lui fait perdre de sa concentration.

« Minako ! La ferme avec ta musique ! lance-t-elle en donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur pas très épais de la salle de prières qui donne sur sa chambre.

- Ah Rei ! T'es là ? T'as allumé le barbecue ?

- C'est pas un barbecue, c'est un feu sacré !

- Oui, si tu veux ! Je peux venir faire griller des patates douces dans le « feu sacré » ?

- Quoi ? »

Et là, Rei comprend soudain pourquoi ses visions sont si peu nombreuses et tellement parcellaires, ces temps-ci.

« Le feu doit être pur. Il a été souillé. Pour purifier le feu, je vais immoler une vierge, marmonne-t-elle en sortant de la salle et en retroussant ses manches. »

Puis tout haut, elle crie :

« Minako, ramène-toi ! On va même faire griller de la viande !

- Cool ! Des merguez ?

- Non, de la dinde. »

Minako sort et voit le feu dans les yeux de Rei. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Rei la poursuit. En chemin, elle trébuche sur Yuichiro qui passait la serpillère.

« Aide-moi, elle veut me faire cuire ! »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en dire plus, Rei trébuche à son tour. Yuichiro la raisonne et lui rappelle qu'elle est une miko et que si le sang souille ses mains, elle perdra ses pouvoirs. En qualité de prêtresse shinto, elle peut aussi utiliser des sceaux de contrition. Il lui suffit donc d'en apposer un sur la porte et les fenêtres, ce qui empêchera tout personne autre qu'elle d'entrer. Ainsi, Minako ne pourra plus souiller le feu.

« Je me chargerai de vider les braises, de purifier le foyer et de relancer le feu. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre un bain pendant ce temps.

- D'accord, répond-elle, subitement calme. »

Minako la regarde partir, hébétée.

« Comment tu fais ça ?

- On se connaît bien. Je sais ce qui énerve Sa… Euh, Rei.

- Impressionnant. »

oOo

Usagi se réveille, allongée dans le musée. Étrangement, elle sait que c'est un rêve. Elle se trouve dans la salle de l'urne.

« Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! »

La voix vient de l'urne. Elle répète cette complainte, encore et encore. Usagi essaie de reculer mais elle ne peut faire un pas.

Deux yeux se matérialisent alors au-dessus de l'urne et répète ces deux mots une dernière, mais sur le ton de l'ordre.

« AIDE-MOI ! »

Les yeux d'Usagi deviennent vitreux et elle s'approche de l'urne, comme possédée. Une fois devant, la vitre, elle se brise en mille morceaux et elle touche l'urne. Une lumière intense sort de ses mains. Incapable de contrôler ses mouvements, elle assiste impuissante à la scène, sachant pertinemment que l'énergie qu'elle transmet ne sera pas utilisée à bon escient. Quand la lumière s'estompe, elle se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que l'urne. Reprenant brusquement conscience, elle ne peut qu'assister impuissante à sa chute, les lois de la physique ne pouvant lutter contre le vide.

Dans sa chute, elle voit l'urne se mettre à trembler avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Mon Dieu ! C'était bien moi, l'imbécile ! »

oOo

Rei se redresse brusquement dans son sommeil.

« C'est moi ou je viens de rêver le rêve d'Usagi ? »

Ni une de deux, elle s'habille en vitesse, attrape son sceptre et court vers le musée.

oOo

« Luna, réveille-toi ! crie Usagi en la faisant tomber par terre.

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que le chat, c'était pas bon…

- ?

- Ah, t'es pas somnambule, ce coup-ci ?

- Non… Mais on en reparlera. J'ai peut-être causé l'extinction des chats au Millenium d'argent… Va chercher Artémis et rends-toi à la pâtisserie de Mako, dans notre Q.G, au sous-sol. Surveillez qu'il ne se passe rien d'étrange dans la ville et prévenez-nous au besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai libéré le monstre de l'urne. »

À peine une petite caresse sur la tête et elle s'éclipse.

« Quel monstre ? s'interroge la chatte. »

oOo

Il est minuit passé. Il n'y a plus que deux veilleurs de nuit. L'un deux fait sa ronde dans la salle de l'urne de Chimaera. Il en fait le tour et s'apprête à partir quand une vibration sourde fait exploser la vitre entourant le vase. Puis, sortie de nulle part, une main démoniaque arrache le sceau sur l'urne, avant de disparaître. Pris de panique, le gardien tente de s'enfuir mais trébuche. Il voit alors le couvercle se soulever et une intense brume noire en sortir. Celle-ci rampe ensuite vers lui. Tétanisé, il ne parvient pas à bouger. Quand celle-ci entre en lui par son nez et sa bouche, il sait que c'en ait fini de lui. Ses jambes se transforment en pâtes de lion. De son torse sortent des ronces qui viennent l'entourer et rejoindre ses avant-bras recouverts à présent d'une peau écailleuse et de griffes acérées. Dans le reflet d'un miroir installé pour les effets de lumière, il distingue son visage, a mi-chemin entre celui d'un humain et une plante monstrueuse pourvus de dents de piranha. Se demandant ce qu'il va advenir de lui, il pousse un cri bestial et sent son esprit lui échapper. L'autre, qui ou quoi qu'il soit, est à présent seul maître à bord. Entendant une autre personne arriver, il s'approche du bruit et saisit la personne avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Avec son sang, il écrit sur le mur : « Attrape-moi si tu peux, princesse ! » avant de disparaître.

oOo

À peine arrivé avec Artémis au Q.G. installé à présent dans la pâtisserie de Mako, Luna allume l'ordinateur et Artémis le poste de télé, réglé sur la chaine d'informations en continu. Comment depuis toutes ses années, ces deux petits animaux arrivent physiquement à faire fonctionner des engins électroniques reste et restera un mystère.

Par chance, ils prennent un bulletin d'informations en cours.

_« La salle où se trouvait l'urne funéraire contenant selon la légende les cendres et l'âme d'un démon primitif nommé Chimaera a été vandalisée cette nuit. Elle a été ouverte, et le sceau apposé sur l'urne par l'artiste original a été détruit. On dénombre un disparu : Watanuki Doumeki, quarante-cinq ans, veilleur de nuit et un mort : Jun Sakurada, sauvagement assassiné. Étrangement, rien n'a été volé. La police penche pour un groupe catholique extrémiste qui avait lancé une pétition sur son site Internet pour faire interdire cette exposition qu'il avait décrite comme « païenne ». Néanmoins, elle émet une réserve en raison du message laissé et du meurtre sanglant qui ne font pas partie des méthodes de ce groupe. En effet, avec ce qui a été identifié comme le sang de Jun Sakurada, le vandale et meurtrier a écrit : « Attrape-moi si tu peux, princesse ! ». La police continue son enquête afin de déterminer les causes de l'accident et l'implication ou non de Watanuki Doumeki. Nous vous tiendrons informés de l'avancement de l'enquête. »_

oOo

Usagi les avait contactées en chemin, si bien qu'elles se retrouvèrent toute devant l'entrée du musée. Évidemment, l'issue principale est prise d'assaut par les journalistes, la police et les secours, sans oublier quelques passants qui se trouvaient dans les environs au moment du drame.

En parlant de drame, elles en apprennent les détails par Artémis qui les contacte peu après leur arrivée. En apprenant ce qui s'est passé, toutes baissent les yeux. Usagi se met à pleurer. Si elle a déjà été confrontée à la mort, jamais elle ne l'a été dans de telles conditions. Et pour être honnête, la notion de mort reste toute relative pour elle et ses amis, dans la mesure où elle a toujours retrouvé ceux qu'elle avait pu perdre au cours des combats. D'où une difficulté encore plus grande à accepter la mort d'un innocent.

« On va entrer par l'issue de secours, explique Ami. »

Elles se rendent alors vers celle-ci, tout ça pour trouver une porte bien verrouillée.

« Je peux la foudroyer ? suggéra Mako.

- Tu veux pas non plus les appeler et leur dire de venir nous arrêter tout de suite ? se moqua Rei.

- Vas,-y, je t'écoute si tas une meilleure idée. »

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit un sceau qu'elle posa sur la serrure. Après un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre.

« Toutes les prêtresses du feu sont spécialisées dans l'entrée par effraction ? lançe Mako, vexée.

- Et toutes les guerrières de Jupiter se prennent pour Zeus ?

- Peuh ! »

Elles entrent. Ami désactive le système de sécurité avec son ordinateur de poche. Notant un calme étrange, elles décident d'avancer jusqu'à la salle de Chimaera, sans savoir comment elles vont pouvoir passer avec les gardes. Une fois devant celle-ci, elles s'étonnent de ne voir toujours personne. Elles entrent alors dans la salle.

On peut s'attendre une pire, après une vie passée à lutter contre le mal. Et pourtant, on peut encore être macabrement surpris. Tous les membres de la police postés dans la salle sont à terre, la gorge tranchée.

« Il a pas le droit de faire ça ! Je vais les ressusciter avec le pouvoir du cristal d'argent.

- Ça va pas ! s'emporte Ami. Tu peux aider les gens, mais tu n'as le droit de jouer avec la vie. Ceux qui sont morts ne doivent pas être ressuscités ! Tu n'es pas Dieu.

- Mais…

- Non, Usagi. Appelle une ambulance mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ton ressort.

- Tu n'as pas changé, reine Serenity, susurre une voix venant du plafond. »

Quelque chose tombe alors du plafond. Des cocons. Ils éclosent, donnant naissance à des araignées monstrueuses.

« Usagi, appelle les urgences ! On se charge d'eux.

- Je… Oui ! »

Elle composa le numéro pendant que :

« Mercury Crystal Power, make up !

- Mars Crystal Power, make up !

- Jupiter Crystal Power, make up !

- Venus Crystal Power, make up ! »

Les araignées ne font pas long feu. Il se laisse alors tomber par terre, révélant sa monstrueuse apparence.

« Tu n'es plus la même, Reine.

- Je ne suis pas la reine. Je suis Sailor Moon. Moon Eternal, Make Up ! »

Une fois transformée, il la toise et lance d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Je pensais partir et te laisser me suivre mes macabres traces mais à te voir, tu ne vas pas représenter un véritable défi. Mais qui sait ? Je serai peut-être surpris. Montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire alors, chère Sailor Moon.

- Très bien. »

Faisant apparaître son bâton, elle lance sa plus puissante attaque :

« Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss ! »

L'attaque, aussi majestueuse que puissante fonce sur l'ennemi… Qui lève un doigt et fend l'attaque en deux. Il avance alors lentement vers Sailor Moon, comme si l'attaque n'était qu'un écran de fumée.

« Mars Flame… »

Les ronces composant son corps se mettent à bouger et envoient Rei contre un mur, écorchant largement son visage et son bras au passage. Les autres guerrières s'apprêtent à attaquer à leur tour quand les araignées qu'elles croyaient avoir vaincues réapparaissent, comme renaissant de leurs cendre et leurs sautent dessus.

Chimaera peut à présent continuer sa route. Une fois devant Sailor Moon, il saisit son bâton et brise la sphère à son sommet d'une simple pression de la main. Le reste du sceptre tombe en poussière. Il attrape la guerrière à la gorge et entreprend de l'étrangler.

« Quelle pâle copie, commente-t-il. »

Alors qu'elle sent ses forces l'abandonner, une vive lumière sort de sa broche. Ébloui, il desserre sa prise. Sa victime en profite pour s'échapper et reculer en reprenant sa respiration. La lumière effraie aussi les araignées qui partent se cacher dans un coin sombre.

Ni une ni deux, les quatre protectrices de la princesse de la lune courent vers leur protégée et, posant chacune une main sur son épaule, s'écrient :

« Sailor Teleport ! »

oOo

Elles réapparaissent dans leur Q.G.

« Merci le cristal d'argent. On lui doit une fière chandelle, comment Minako.

- Oui, je confirme Usagi. Parce que moi, j'ai failli à tous mes devoirs. Et maintenant je suis impuissante. »

Elle s'écroule et éclate en sanglots. Minako se rend compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Les autres lui lancent un regard lourd de reproches.

« Ils sont morts. Tous morts. Je le sens. »

Minako s'approche d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter mais elle la repousse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu si peur de mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux partir en courant ? Pourquoi je suis une sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à elle ? »

Minako l'attrape par les épaules.

- Regarde-moi. Je t'ai dit de me regarder. (Elle prend son menton entre ses doigts et la force à relever la tête.) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'égoïste à vouloir vivre une vie paisible ? Quel mal il y a à vouloir vivre ? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais pas mourir, pourquoi tu voulais fuir ?

- Parce que je suis une lâche.

- Non, tu n'es pas lâche. Loin s'en faut. Si tu as voulu fuir, c'est parce que tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas gagner. Tu voulais partir pour mieux revenir et lui botter son derrière poilu, parce que tu savais que dans l'état actuel des choses, on ne pouvait pas gagner. J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

- Peut-être.

- J'ai mal entendu !

- Je… Oui, tu as raison. Jamais je ne laisserai tomber cette planète, quel que soit la fardeau à porter. Je la défendrai, quoi qu'il advienne !

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Ça, c'est la Usagi que je connais !

- Moi j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vu avec des ailes, fait remarquer Motoki.

- N'est-ce… »

Réalisant ce qui vient de se passer :

« … pas ? »

Toutes se retournent et voient Motoki, assis, Luna et Artémis à ses côtés.

« On n'avait pas fermé derrière nous et comment tu veux expliquer à quelqu'un deux chats en train de parler dans un micro et de taper sur un ordinateur ?

- Oh, ça fait des années que je vous observe. Vous pensiez qu'un Q.G. sous mon propre toit passerait inaperçu. Je vous rappelle qu'on habite au deuxième étage et que je passe devant cette porte une vingtaine de fois par jour pour aller à l'autre sortie et décharger les marchandises. Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'ouvrirai jamais cette porte qui n'est jamais fermé à clé ? »

Des regards accusateurs se tournent vers deux chats innocents.

« Hé ! On fait marcher des ordinateurs et des télés, vous voulez pas en plus qu'on ferme à clé derrière nous ? rétorque Artémis.

- Pas faux. Mais comment vous faites marcher tout ça d'ailleurs ? demande Motoki.

- C'est un secret et si on te le disait, tu mourrais étouffé dans ton sommeil, rétorquent toutes les guerrières d'une même voix, blasée.

- Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ? demande-t-il, un peu effrayé.

- Bof, commente Mako. Leurs histoires de mafia féline qui gouverne le monde sont bien marrantes mais pas crédibles. Enfin, rien qu'un peu d'herbe à chat et une peau de mandarine ne puissent régler. N'est-ce pas, Luna ? s'enquiert-elle en mimant le mouvement que l'on fait quand on quand plie une pelure d'agrume en deux d'un mouvement de la main pour envoyer le jus du zest dans l'œil de quelqu'un. »

Luna et Artémis partent sa cacher dans un coin sombre.

« Ça se paiera… »

Motoki se permet alors un petit signe pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'insister mais je suis en train de vous dire que je sais qui vous êtes depuis des années que vous êtes les guerrière de la lune.

- Des années ?

- Précisément depuis qu'un jour, en faisant la poussière au Crown Center, l'écran s'est mis en route et j'ai vu un chat blanc dire « Bonjour, Luna. Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soir, je pense qu'il est temps que Minako rejoigne Usagi et endosse le rôle de Sailor Venus. Oh oups… Miaou ! »

Autre regard accusateur.

« Qu'es-tu à dire pour ta défense, Artémis ?

- Miaou ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, je lui juré de garder le secret et de ne pas vous en parler. Je vous ai suivis de loin, à la télé. Je ne voulais pas être un poids et j'avais peur que Mako me repousse si je lui en parlais, de peur que je sois impliqué.

- Jamais de la vie, mon chéri, le rassure Mako en se jetant dans ses bras. »

L'étreinte terminée, il fixe Mako dans les yeux. Puis il met un genou à terre.

« Ne va pas croire que c'est parce qu'un grand danger vous guette que je te fais cette déclaration. Je sais que tu en reviendras encore plus forte. Parce que tu es ainsi. Tu surmontes les épreuves telle un roc et tu en ressors grandie et plus belle encore. Cependant, il manque quelque chose à mon bonheur. (Il sort un écrin de sa poche) Tu es la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux et je veux me réveiller chaque jour à tes côtés en sachant que le monde entier est au courant. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Mako Kino, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Des larmes dans les yeux, elle se voit pousser par ses amis vers Motoki. Elle se jette dans ses bras.

« Motoki. Je serai honorée d'être ta femme. Mais jamais je ne cesserai d'être une guerrière et de risquer ma vie. Tu en es bien conscient ? Ma seconde vie empiètera toujours sur la nôtre. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je ne reviendrai pas…

- Je le sais depuis le début. Crois-tu qu'on vivrait ensemble depuis six mois si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas mener ce combat et quand tu reviendras, tu me donneras ta réponse, d'accord ?

- J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés…

- N'est-ce pas ?

Tout en l'embrassant, un grondement retentit. Usagi devient toute blanche.

« _Nous sommes liés, princesse_, entame-t-il, lui parlant directement dans son esprit. _Je ne peux pas te retrouver mais je peux cependant te prévenir que les gardes du musée n'étaient qu'un prélude. Si toi et tes sous-fifres ne venaient pas vous livrer à moi, je vais tuer un à un, ou peut-être centaine par centaine, les habitants de cette ville. Après quoi, je m'attaquerai à ce pays et pourquoi pas au monde. »_

Lui envoyant une image d'un corps sans vie entre ses mains, il termine en lui disant :

_« Rendez-vous au stade olympique. Un habitant de moins pour chaque minute que vous me faites attendre. Tic tac, tic tac… »_

Pas de larmes, cette fois-ci, mais de la détermination.

« Il est au stade olympique. Je ne sais pas comment on va le battre mais on ne peut pas rester cachées. »

Mako lance un dernier baiser à son presque fiancé puis rejoint ses amis.

« Prêtes ? lance Sailor Moon.

- Prêtes ! répondent ses amies. »

Puis, d'une seule voix :

« Sailor Teleport ! »

_À suivre…_


	2. Prologue 2e partie Death & Rebirth

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Prologue **_

**2****e**** partie : Death & Rebirth**

Sitôt arrivées, sitôt occupées. À peine téléportées dans le stade, elles se retrouvent entourées de monstres semblables à Chimaera.

« Des chimères… lance Usagi. »

Quatre têtes perplexes la fixent.

« Quoi, je me suis plantée ? C'est pourtant bien ça : monstre à tête de lion, corps de chèvre et queue de dragon ou de serpent, crachant du feu. C'est dans l'_Iliade_ d'Homère. Et par extension, ça désigne des animaux hybrides comme ceux qui vont essayer de nous bouffer et qui nous montre les crocs.

- Oh mon dieu, déclare Rei, d'une voix tremblante.

- Quoi ? Vous allez pas me dire que ça vous étonne ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait nous balancer des montres à la Super Sentai comme ceux qu'on a l'habitude d'affronter ?

- Ami, je crois que t'as cassé Usagi.

- Quoi, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Elle écoute jamais ce que je dis d'habitude.

- Hé ! Je suis pas stupide.

- … »

Vexée, Usagi se met à bouder et leur tourne le dos, mais un souffle chaud la rappelle à ses vielles habitudes et elle court grimper à l'un des projecteurs servant à éclairer le terrain en hurlant.

« Voilà, je la retrouve ! s'enthousiasme Rei. »

Malheureusement pour elle, la chimère qui en a après elle pousse un cri déchirant et deux ailes d'aigle sortent de son corps. Elle s'envole alors vers Sailor Moon et vient exhaler son haleine fétide près de son visage. La guerrière a alors tout le loisir de détailler son apparence : tête de chauve-souris, corps d'iguane et, depuis quelles secondes, ailes de rapace, sans oublier une paire de dents qui n'ont rien à envier à un pitbull.

Premier réflexe d'Usagi, hurler.

_« Non, ça va l'énerver, y va me mettre un coup de dent et je vais devenir Sailor Mask parce que je ressemblerai à Elephant Man… Il a des ailes, donc je peux pas m'enfuir en volant. De toute façon, j'ai jamais réussi à voler autrement qu'en utilisant mes pouvoirs pour déplacer ma carcasse. Et c'est pas le moment de gaspiller de l'énergie. Ah, mais attends… »_

Elle ne sait certes pas voler, mais elle sait battre des ailes et brasser de l'air, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Elle se met alors à le faire, créant un mouvement d'air qui empêche l'hydride de voler. Il tombe alors en chute libre. Usagi le suit et le gratifie d'un Sailor Kick dans sa chute. Son ennemi pousse un cri déchirant qui ne manque de la faire frissonner. Ceci n'échappe pas non plus à ses amies.

Les rejoignant, elle demande :

« Vous avez entendu comment il a hurlé quand ses ailes sont sortis et quand je l'ai frappé ?

- Oui, continue Mako. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais c'étaient des cris de douleur. Des cris de douleurs d'un animal qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Ou qui ne le contrôle pas… rajoute Mako.

- En effet, très chères, les interrompt une voix qui sort des haut-parleurs. Ce ne sont pas des monstres mais bien des animaux que j'ai assemblé moi-même. Le zoo va devoir mettre la main au porte-monnaie. Mais il ne va pas manquer de viande.

- Ça veut dire que tous ces animaux… comprend Minako.

- Oui, ce sont de pauvres victimes innocentes que j'ai utilisées pour créer mes petits compagnons. Ils ont encore toute leur conscience. Non seulement ils souffrent le martyr car seuls mes pouvoirs maintiennent les différentes parties de leur corps en vie, mais en plus ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil et n'arrêteront de se lancer sur vous que lorsque vous leur briserez le cou. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que sacrifier des vies innocentes, tout comme j'ai sacrifié celle de Watanuki Doumeki pour me réincarner.

- Jamais, sale ordure de monstre ! Je vais les purifier et les laisser partir en paix !

- Avec quoi ? Les miettes de ton ridicule sceptre de magical girl ? Ou non, attends, avec ce cristal en toc qui te permet de revêtir ta marinière de call-girl ? Laisse-moi rire ! L'éclat de ce caillou n'arrive même pas à la cheville de celui de la princesse qui m'a enfermé dans l'urne. Ta mère, peut-être ? Elle doit se retourner dans sa tombe, la pauvre.

- Mais je t'emm… crache Usagi, se laissant totalement envahir par la colère qu'essaie d'instiller en elle son ennemi.

- Usagi ! la coupe Ami. Encore un truc que tu étudies à la fac ?

- Non, c'est Rei qui parle toujours comme ça quand on est toutes les deux… »

Tout le monde se retourne.

« Ah, ben bravo ! »

La conversation est néanmoins coupée court quand la chimère à tête de chauve-souris, qui s'est relevée, les attaque de nouveau. Prise d'une idée brillante, Usagi laisse sa peur s'emparer d'elle et se met à geindre comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire lors de ses premiers combats. Et, par chance, ce pouvoir trop longtemps oublié se réveille et, des barrettes sur ces chignons sortent des ultrasons violents qui viennent perturber la chimère.

« Bien joué, Usagi ! Les ultrasons ont déboussolé la chauve-souris. Elle devrait se tenir tranquille un moment.

- Oui juste le temps qu'il faut pour la libérer, elle et ses amis d'infortune, de l'emprise du démon. Silver Moon Crystal… »

- Non, Usagi ! s'interpose Mako. Tu vas faire quoi une fois que tu les auras libéré ? Tu vas les ramener au zoo et tout le monde viendra les lyncher ? Puis, ils finiront dans un cirque, ou pire, dans un laboratoire.

- Elle a raison, tu ne peux pas jouer les démiurges.

- Je comprends votre point de vue mais je ne voulais pas jouer les dieux, contrairement à ce que tu dis, Ami. Je pensais pouvoir séparer les différents animaux et régénérer leurs corps. »

Ami en est bouche bée.

« Tu sais ce que « démiurge » veut dire ?

- Oui, on étudie _Frankenstein_ à la fac. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de dire ? »

Acceptant difficilement la défaite, Ami reprend :

« Enfin là n'est pas la question ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas…

- Mais je suis d'accord, Ami. Je ne dois pas, enfin plus, utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ressusciter des gens. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas faits pour ça. Ceci dit, pour en revenir au poisson que tu as essayé de noyer : j'avais raison et tu avais tort...

- Mmmpphh, s'indigne Ami. »

Minako leur tape alors sur l'épaule et leur montre la bonne cinquantaine de chimères qui sont en train de se refermer sur elles. Leurs yeux en disent longs sur ce qu'elles ressentent. Certaines pleurent littéralement.

« On va vous libérer, annonce Mako. Jupiter Oak Evolution ! »

Le sale boulot incombe à Ami, Rei et Mako qui utilisent leurs attaques pour électrocuter, noyer ou incinérer les chimères. L'expression de paix sur le visage des animaux au moment de leur mort montre à quel point leurs souffrances étaient insoutenables. La tâche n'en est pas moins dure, tant pour celles qui doivent assassiner d'innocentes créatures que pour celles qui sont contraintes de rester sur le carreau.

C'est qui plus est épuisant car leurs attaques ne sont pas faites pour tuer. Elles se retrouvent contraintes d'en augmenter la puissance et de les répéter parfois pour achever les hybrides, telles des bourreaux après des exécutions ratées. Le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir et Chimaera le sait. Le but n'était pas de les vaincre avec ces ridicules monstres mais bien de jouer avec leurs sentiments et de les mettre dans la peau du tueur pour faire naître le doute en elles et les affaiblir mentalement.

Toutes les chimères vaincues, Rei lance une série de talismans sur les chimères afin de leur assurer un passage sans problème dans l'au-delà.

« Voilà qui est mieux, les félicite Chimaera au travers des haut-parleurs. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles, il apparaît enfin. Faisant sortir une multitude de lianes de son corps, il vient les planter dans les chimères qui disparaissent bien vite, leurs forces absorbées par ses liens.

« Merci. Vous m'avez bien facilité la tâche. De vraies tueuses ! Buffy n'a rien à vous envier. C'est assez amusant de piocher dans les souvenirs de ce pantin…

- Venus Love & Beauty Shock ! s'écrie Minako sans même daigner répondre. »

Le cœur de lumière vient éblouir l'ennemi. Sailor Moon se joint alors à Sailor Venus pour un Double Sailor Kick, suivi d'une flèche de feu d'une Rei haletante et épuisée. Ami puise dans ces dernière forces pour combiner son attaque avec celle de Mako.

Quelques secondes après, le flash de lumière instigué par Sailor Venus se dissipe, révélant un Chimaera n'ayant pas même une égratignure. Totalement conscient d'avoir créé des chimères relativement faibles, ils savaient que les guerrières le croiraient du même niveau et donneraient tout ce qu'elles avaient pour que leur première attaque contre lui soit la dernière. Encore une tactique réussie pour les pousser à bout nerveusement et surtout à la faute.

Ami tombe à genou, épuisée par l'utilisation répétée de ces pouvoirs. Et profondément découragée. Même le super ordinateur contenu dans son diadème ne trouve aucune faille à exploiter.

« Jupiter Oak… »

Avant qu'elle ait terminé, Chimaera est devant elle et l'envoie s'écraser dans les gradins. Rei en profite pour tenter de l'attaquer dans le dos, à bout portant, mais des liens sortent du sol et viennent protéger les arrières du monstre. Elles battent alors Rei comme plâtre qui s'écroule, à bout de forces. Mais elles ne s'arrêtent pas là, bien décidées à en finir avec la guerrière. Se regroupant, elles foncent alors vers Rei, bien décidées à la transpercer.

Minako et Usagi courent vers elles mais la distance à couvrir est trop importante. Quand tout semble perdu, une rose vient s'abattre au pied de Rei et un preux chevalier l'éloigne du monstre.

« Tuxedo Kamen ! » s'extasie Usagi.

- À ton service, Sailor Moon !

- Et moi, je sens le pâté ? demande la véritable demoiselle en détresse. »

Chimaera n'a aucune idée de qui peut bien être cette homme masqué mais comprenant sans trop de difficultés l'attachement que lui porte Sailor Moon, et par extension les autres, il ne faut pas plus de temps pour décider d'utiliser leur relation à son avantage. Pendant que celui-ci essaie de se justifier auprès de Sailor Mars qui se joue de sa grande dévotion, il fait naître une plante à ses pieds qui vient s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il ne s'en rend compte que quand la plante se resserre autour de sa jambe et que ces épines viennent se planter dans sa peau. Il les arrache prestement et s'étonne du peu de résistance.

« Ça va ? demande Rei.

- Oui, mais je me sens un peu nauséeux… répond-il avant de s'écrouler.

- Mamoru ! s'écrie Sailor Moon en courant vers lui. »

La chimère esquisse un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà un petit cadeau. La plante a beau avoir été arrachée, le poison, lui, va continuer à s'étendre. La marque sur ta jambe, et aussi sur ta main, te donnera une idée du temps qu'il te reste à vivre avant que ton cœur ne soit atteint et que tu deviennes une jolie chimère à mon service. Ce liseron démoniaque va parasiter chaque cellule de ton corps et quand il en aura fini, tu pourras dire adieu à ta conscience et à ton petit groupe de bimbos. À moins bien sûr que vous ne me vainquiez avant, ce dont je doute de plus en plus. »

Dans les gradins, Sailor Jupiter se relève et rejoint ses amis en se tenant le bras. Sailor Moon transporte Tuxedo Kamen dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité puis court retrouver ses amis. Les cinq guerrières se regroupent et joignent leurs mains :

« Sailor Planet Attack ! »

Leurs énergies se regroupent et attaquent leur ennemi avec toute la force qu'elles ont, force que le monstre repousse d'un revers de main et envoie volontairement s'écraser à quelques mètres de Mamoru.

Les guerrières s'écroulent.

« Même ça, ça n'a rien fait, s'apitoie Sailor Moon. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va partir pour un long sommeil, rétorque Chimaera en s'approchant d'elles. »

Une fois devant elles, il attrape Sailor Venus par la gorge et commence à l'étrangler.

« Tu te doutes bien que je te garde pour la fin, Sailor Moon. Je veux briser ton esprit avant de briser chacun de tes os. »

Il continue à resserrer sa prise. Sailor Moon tente d'aider son ami mais il l'envoie à terre d'une gifle puissante. Privée de son seul pouvoir, elle est tout bonnement impuissante et ne sait plus quoi faire. Ses amies ne sont pas mieux loties. Minako commence à sentir sa vie lui échapper. Encore quelques secondes et…

« World Shaking !

- Deep Submerge !

- Dead Scream !

- Silence Glaive Surprise ! »

Les attaques font un peu mouche, égratignant le monstre. On pourrait attendre beaucoup de l'attaque de Sailor Saturne qui avait détruit une bonne partie du palais de Nehellenia, mais, come avec Galaxia, ses attaques censées pouvoir détruire le monde n'ont plus le même impact.

Ceci dit, avoir été touché alors qu'il dominait complètement depuis sa réincarnation le met dans un colère noire, qu'il essaie de masquer.

« Vous m'avez égratigné. Je vous félicite. Combien il va falloir en rajouter pour que je saigne ? Dix ? Vingt ?

- Cesse de cacher ton énervement, lance Michiru en lui montrant son talisman. Mon miroir, vois-tu, est un eu comme le portrait de Dorian Gray. Tout ce que tu caches, il le montre. Contemple ton vrai visage, plus monstrueux que le monstre. Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Cette rage qui t'anime te convient-elle ? Est-ce agréable de sentir le contrôle t'échapper ? »

La tactique fonctionne à merveille. Cédant à tous ces démons, encore une fois sans mauvais jeu de mot, il se jette sur les guerrières. Quelques secondes avant qu'il soit sur elles, Sailor Saturne lance son Silent Wall. Très vite, les inner senshi comprennent à quel point le plan de leurs amies était calculé au centième de seconde. En effet, au moment où le dôme du silence est sur le point de se refermer, Chimaera n'a pu passer qu'un bras dedans et se retrouve pris au piège.

« Espèces de sales petites…

- Space Sword Blaster ! répond Sailor Uranus, tranchant son bras, permettant au dôme de se refermer. »

Fou de rage, il se jette à plusieurs reprises sur l'attaque protectrice. Sailor Saturne tient bon mais fait savoir qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Les trois autres outer senshi mettent chacune une main sur son épaule.

« Space Sword !

- Deep Aqua Mirror !

- Garnet Rod ! »

Les trois talismans viennent renforcer le pouvoir de sa faux. L'espace de protection gagne en puissance et repousse violemment Chimaera.

« Bien joué ! les félicite Ami. »

Mais leurs regards sont vides. Mécaniquement, elles vont se placer autour d'Hotaru et forment un triangle. Elles tendent chacune leur bras vers Sailor Saturne, leur talisman reposant dans leur main. Ceux-ci se mettent à léviter devant leur propriétaire. Ensuite, les cœurs purs de Michiru, Setsuna et Haruka apparaissent et rejoignent le talisman qui leur correspond. Les trois outer senshi s'écroulent, mortes.

Sailor Moon se jette à terre auprès d'elles mais Hotaru utilise ses pouvoirs pour la repousser. Puis, sans les regarder pour ne pas flancher, elle donne des explications.

« Usagi, ne rend pas cela plus dur que ça ne doit l'être. Michiru a eu une vision. Dans celle-ci, elle y a appris que le Graal pourrait renaître, plus puissant que jamais, si nos quatre cœurs purs réintégraient leur talisman. Ma faux est un catalyseur d'énergie. Je suis restée en vie après les autres pour vous donner nos dernières volontés. L'attaque que nous avons lancé n'était qu'un leurre pour que vous ne vous doutiez de rien et que vous ne nous en empêchiez pas. Nous savons que tu refuseras d'utiliser le Saint Graal et pourtant, nous voulons que tu surpasses ta détresse pour sauver notre planète.

- Mais je…

- Ne m'interromps pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant mon mur du silence ne vole en éclat. Nous voulons que vous utilisiez nos talismans dans vos combats pour perpétuer notre mémoire, même si nos choix se sont souvent révélés différents des vôtres. Quant à moi, j'aimerais que tu remettes mon glaive à ChibiUsa quand elle te rendra visite. Adieu, guerrières. Vivez pour nous. »

À peine a-t-elle fini que son cœur pur apparaît et rejoint son arme. Il émet alors un éclat mauve et les talismans se mettent à briller. Ils se relient les uns aux autres par des rayons de lumière, formant une pyramide. Une intense lumière vient remplir la pyramide alors que le Silent Wall se brise.

Chimaera court récupérer son bras, le rattache avec ses pouvoirs puis s'éloigne prestement de la lumière. Sailor Moon semble catatonique.

La lumière s'estompe et apparaît un nouveau Saint Graal. Sa base est très fine et orné de deux grandes poignées ouvragées recourbées à chaque extrémité. Le tout est surmonté d'une sphère dans laquelle évolue une représentation du système solaire. Celle-ci est ornée de deux paires d'ailes semblables à celles que l'on retrouve de chaque côté de sa broche après sa transformation. La sphère est surmontée d'une couronne dorée sur laquelle repose un croissant de lune.

Si Chimaera s'est bien gardé de s'approcher de la pyramide de lumière, il semble tout à fait disposé à s'emparer de la coupe, à présent.

« Si tu ne le veux pas, moi, je le prends, annonce Chimaera en courant vers la coupe.

- Alors là, sûrement pas ! s'écrie Sailor Moon, sortant soudain de sa torpeur. »

Comme la première fois, elle s'élance vers la coupe et gagne la coure, attirant à elle le Saint Graal avant que son ennemi n'ait pu mettre la main dessus.

« Crisis, make up ! lance-t-elle sans hésiter. »

Rien ne se passe.

« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? Crisis, make up ! CRISIS, MAKE UP ! Non ! Je refuse que leur sacrifice soit vain ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, pas maintenant, pas comme ça ! Si tu refuses de m'aider, je me débrouillerai toute seule, et avec l'aide de toutes mes amies ! Silver Moon Crystal…

Ami l'attrape par le col, la force à se retourner et la gifle sans ménagement. Dans l'immensité du stade, le bruit résonne.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser la force du cristal d'argent ! Combien de fois tu as failli mourir en l'utilisant ? Ce monstre, on le vaincra ensemble. Plus jamais je ne veux te voir sacrifier ta vie. C'est compris ?

- … Oui. »

Elle la serre ensuite dans ses bras.

« Nous aussi, on a peur de mourir, à chaque combat. Mais on a encore plus peu de te voir mourir toi. Tu es notre lumière à tous. Tu n'as pas l'air de ton rendre compte mais ce cristal que tu tiens à la main, c'est ton cœur, au propre comme au figuré. Si quelqu'un peut se targuer d'avoir le cœur sur la main, c'est toi. Mais si tu continues à le donner pour sauver le monde, tu finiras par en mourir. Le futur change sans cesse, en fonction des choix que l'on fait. Et sans toi, ce monde est condamné. Ce n'est pas réjouissant, mais c'est notre lot à toutes. Je suis égoïste mais je me fiche que tu ressuscites des gens avec. C'est que tu risques ta vie en le faisant qui me met hors de moi. Tu peux bien rendre la vie à qui tu veux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne meures pas. Et si tu ressuscites quatre guerrières, tu en mourras. Et ça, je le refuse. »

L'étreinte se termine. Ami a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouve face à Chimaera, prêt à abattre ses griffes sur elle.

_À suivre…_

Désolé pour Mamoru mais bon, il sert un peu à rien. Je voulais ne pas l'intégrer même si je sais pertinemment qu'un combat de Sailor Moon sans son Jules qui balance des roses en titane, ce n'est pas possible. Donc, vous êtes content, il y est. Même si je m'en débarrasse très vite. Je vais l'éloigner des combats pour la suite mais le rendre plus présent… Ailleurs.


	3. Prologue 3e partie Ah my Goddess!

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Prologue **_

**3****e**** partie : Ah, my Goddess !**

« NOOOON ! hurle Usagi »

Usagi tend la main vers Ami. Le décor se met alors à tourner à toute vitesse et à se modifier. Elle se retrouve dans un espace qui lui est inconnu.

« On est où ? On se croirait à l'intérieur d'une aurore boréale ? »

- Bonjour, Usagi. »

Une figure bien connue se matérialise.

- Galaxia ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu ne me connais que sous ce nom. Le temps viendra ou tu en apprendras plus sur moi.

- Chibi Chibi !

- Oui, Chibi Chibi est là aussi.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta star seed ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je t'en dirai davantage très bientôt. Toujours est-il que nous préférons évoluer comme deux entités. Quand je visite les planètes que j'ai ravagées pour rendre la vie aux guerrières que j'ai détruites et réparer les dégâts que j'ai commis, Chibi Chibi fait moins peur aux gens que moi. Je suis obligé de me transformer en Sailor Galaxia pour pouvoir voyager, donc tu peux imaginer la panique des gens… Bref… Je suis là pour t'aider. J'ai senti ta détresse. Sache tout d'abord que, quand tu retourneras sur le champ de bataille, aucune période de temps ne se sera écoulée. Tu devras agir très vite. Je crois comprendre que quatre de tes protectrices se sont sacrifiées pour récréer le Saint Graal et te donner la force de vaincre Chimaera. Et tes remords t'empêchent de libérer sa puissance.

- Mais je suis prête à l'utiliser !

- Ta bouche et ton cœur ne sont pas en accord. Le Graal est un concentré d'énergie qui ne se livre qu'à celui qui est déterminé à l'utiliser, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences et les motivations. Elles ont donné leur vie pour que tu vives et pour que ton monde survive. Je comprends tes remords mais en tant que protectrice de cette planète, il est de ton devoir de tout faire pour honorer leur mort, aussi douloureuse soit-elle.

- Mais n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? C'est égoïste, je le sais, mais je rêve d'un futur où, quand le temps viendra, elles seront toutes à mes côtés.

- Je te comprends et même si je partage pas, ou plus tes sentiments, je vais t'aider mais cette fois-ci seulement. Je dispose de star seeds de guerrières qui, après avoir été ressuscité ont souhaité laissé le combat de côté et goûter au repos éternel. Elles ne se sont pas sacrifiées. Elles ont choisi de « prendre leur retraite » et de donner leur force pour le bien. Avec certaines de ces star seeds, j'ai pu soigner des épidémies qui ravageaient des systèmes solaires entiers, empêcher des soleils de devenir des super nova et arrêté plus de cataclysmes que jamais auparavant. »

Elle continue en expliquant que les star seeds sont bien plus puissantes que des cœurs purs. Les cœurs purs sont en quelque sorte l'âme des personnes qui les portent, tout comme les miroirs des rêves sont une représentation onirique de leurs aspirations pour le futur.

Les star seeds, eux, sont les catalyseurs de l'énergie vitale qui parcourent chaque fibre d'un être, cette même énergie que volaient les émissaires de la reine Beryl en leur temps. Elles permettront de récupérer les cœurs purs des outer senshi et de les remplacer par des star seeds au sein du Graal. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là. Le nouveau Graal qui vient de renaître en ressortira beaucoup plus puissant et c'est là qu'elle devra faire un choix : diviser pour mieux régner, au quel cas elle et ses amies pourraient stabiliser ce pouvoir en chacune d'entre elles ou conserver ce pouvoir immense et obtenir un pouvoir incommensurable mais temporaire, comme lors de son combat contre les Death Busters.

« Et si je ne parviens pas à maintenir ma transformation assez longtemps pour détruire Chimaera ? Et si nos pouvoirs divisés sont le seul moyen de détruire Chimaera ? Un choix cornélien s'il en est…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus troublant : de voir combien tu as mûri ou de t'entendre utiliser le mot « cornélien » à bon escient… Enfin, ne nous égarons pas. Je vais donc te confier, si tu l'acceptes, quatre star seeds.

- Allons-y. »

Chibi Chibi et Sailor Galaxia se mettent face à face et approchent leurs mains l'une de l'autre, l'une levant les bras et l'autre les baissant. Une lumière naît, puis l'encensoir qui abritait la princesse Kakyu apparaît. Il s'ouvre et quatre star seeds apparaissent. Ils se rendent vers la broche d'Usagi qui se mit à briller et les accueille en son sein. Elle se transforme aussitôt.

« Va, maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour faire le choix qui t'aidera dans les épreuves qui t'attendent.

- Mais quelles épreuves ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Nous nous reverrons. »

Usagi disparaît. Restés seul, Galaxia et Chibi Chibi se regardent.

« Elle ne se sont pas sacrifiées ? reprend Chibi Chibi, moqueuse.

- Mensonge par omission. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? demande Galaxia.

- Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas, répond Chibi Chibi, toujours dans une diction impeccable et d'une voix respirant la maturité. Nous partageons tout, le bon comme le mauvais. Ni toi ni moi n'approuvons la manière dont nous avons récupéré ces star seeds, mais nous en avons besoin pour nous protéger de lui. Personne ne doit découvrir qui nous sommes vraiment pour le moment. Pas lui, et encore moins Usagi. Elle n'est pas prête.

Sur ces mots, l'encensoir réapparaît, une autre star seed en sort et forme une barrière d'énergie sphérique autour d'elle. Toutes deux semblent fusionner avec celle-ci, qui rétrécit ensuite et file à grande vitesse pour s'enfoncer dans cet espace nimbé de lumière.

oOo

De retour dans le stade, Usagi se retrouve, comme le lui avait dit Galaxia, au moment crucial. Priant pour que cela fonctionne, elle crie : « Moon Tiara Action ! ». Par chance et sûrement grâce aux star seeds contenus dans sa broche, la lune sur son front se met à briller, disparaît et vient réapparaitre sous forme solide dans sa main. Elle lance l'arme sur Chimaera qui l'arrête sans difficulté et la brise.

Usagi s'y attendait mais cela suffit à faire diversion et à permettre à Ami de se mettre à l'abri.

« Comment tu savais que tu arriverais à utiliser ton ancienne attaque ?

- Je le savais pas…

- Ah…

- Mais maintenant, les choses vont changer. »

S'interdisant de penser à Mamoru et d'aller vérifier son état, car ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps risquant de lui coûter la vie, elle fait apparaître le Graal et s'écrie :

« Eternal Crisis, Make Up ! »

Son costume disparaît, remplacé par ses habits de princesse Serenity. La partie supérieure du calice s'ouvre et une lumière pareille à une aurore boréale s'en échappe et vient entourer les corps des outer senshi. Elles se redressent, portées par le flux d'énergie. Sortent alors leurs quatre cœurs purs de la coupe sacrée. Autour de chacun d'entre eux gravite une star seed. Les cristaux glissent alors sur le flot de magie généré par le Graal et se dirigent vers les guerrières. Chimaera se jette sur les cœurs purs, pensant rafler une source supplémentaire de pouvoir après la débâcle survenue quelques instants plus tôt. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter et Vénus s'apprêtent à aller lui barrer la route mais Sailor Mon les en dissuade d'un geste de la main, totalement confiante en les capacités de l'artéfact.

Et, en effet, quand la chimère tente de les toucher, elle se retrouve violemment repoussée et effectue un magnifique vol plané qui l'envoie s'écraser et démolir un pilier qui s'écroule sur le monstre.

Les cœurs rejoignent leurs hôtes, qui rouvrent les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? la sermonne Hotaru, avant de réaliser l'énergie irradiant de l'espace qui les entoure et qui surpasse tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Les star seeds reviennent alors vers le Saint Graal et se fondent définitivement avec celui-ci.

« Maintenant, répétez après moi ! Eternal Crisis, Make Up !

- Eternal Crisis, Make Up ! scandent-t-elles d'une seule voix. »

La coupe se désagrège et prend une forme rappelant celle de notre système solaire. Elle grandit et dans une explosion d'énergie, vient heurter les guerrières qui perdent leur transformation et se retrouvent entourées de rubans de lumière aux couleurs de leur planète, chargées à présent d'une énergie comme jamais elles n'en ont connu auparavant.

Puis, une fois encore, le décor se modifie.

oOo

Elles se retrouvent debout en cercles, face à neuf versions miniatures et rondelettes d'elles-mêmes flottant devant elles.

« Hi hi, on dirait Mirumo, commente Usagi en regardant son mini-moi.

- Bienvenue, guerrières, entame mini Mercure. Nous sommes vos alter ego, une sorte de manifestation de vos pouvoirs. Nous tenions à vous saluer enfin et à vous parler rapidement de vos pouvoirs.

- Nous vous écoutons, déclare poliment Ami, pas troublé pour un sou.

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Je suis toi.

- Je parlais de vous toutes réunis.

- Ah, au temps pour moi.

- Geek, lâche Minako au détour d'une fausse quinte de toux. »

Un regard noir des deux Ami et l'alter ego reprend :

« Vous avez acquis de nouveau pouvoirs lors de la division du pouvoir du Saint Graal. Ceux-ci sont permanents et aussi très différents de ceux que vous avez pu avoir jusqu'à présent. Votre désir de recevoir des pouvoirs puissants vous permettant de réellement blesser votre ennemi les a façonnés de façon totalement nouvelle.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquiert Haruka.

- Qu'ils sont faits pour blesser, et par extension, pour tuer. Mais dans une proportion qui n'a rien à envier à ton World Shaking ou au Deep Submerge de Michiru.

- Cela veut dire que, si l'ont était séparés de Sailor Moon lors d'un combat… comprend Rei.

- Vous pourriez tuer vos ennemis, continue son alter ego.

- Cela implique qu'ils ne seraient pas purifiés par la pouvoir de Sailor Moon. C'est une grande responsabilité, qui demande beaucoup de courage, que de tuer un monstre, enchaîne mini Usagi. »

Rassemblant les morceaux, toutes comprennent que ces nouveaux pouvoirs ont été façonnés par leur volonté et sont le fruit de leur propre désir de pouvoir mieux défendre leur planète. C'est un sacrifice que de renoncer à dépendre du pouvoir purificateur de Sailor Moon mais c'est aussi un poids en moins sur les épaules de leur princesse et une indépendance qui leur sera bénéfique lors de leurs combats futures. Car combats futurs il y aura, c'est une évidence.

« Ceci dit, reprend mini Ami, cette nouvelle puissance vous permettra de faire appel à toutes vos anciennes attaques, chose que vous n'aviez jamais pu faire avant. Ce qui veut dire que Sailor Moon retrouvera l'attaque de ces débuts, amplifiée par ces nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Un pouvoir d'attaque à nouveau ! Enfin !

- Oui, et tu pourras aussi utiliser toutes tes autres attaques. Tu comprendras bien vite comment les utiliser.

- Il est temps de nous dire adieu, conclut mini Hotaru. Nous sommes fières de vous. »

Avant de disparaître, mini Usagi sort un éventail japonais, pareil à ceux avec lesquels certains personnages de manga en frappent d'autres et vient mettre un coup sur la tête d'Usagi.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Mamoru. Concentre-toi sur le combat et tout ira bien. Et d'abord, c'est toi qui ressembles à Mirumo. »

Puis, elle tire une de ses paupières avec son index et lui tire la langue, ce à quoi Usagi répond d'un pied de nez. Puis les guerrières disparaissent, tout comme leurs alter ego.

oOo

Qui dit nouveau pouvoir dit nouvelle transformation. Sailor Moon arbore de ce fait une nouvelle broche. Elle est ronde et sur celle-ci est représentée un croissant de lune en nacre blanche couvrant toute la surface et dont les pointes se rejoignent sur le bord droit. Il est bordé d'or, tout comme le centre de la broche. Il est surmonté d'une couronne dorée bordée de rouge et dont les liserés centraux, toujours rouges, rappellent une forme de cœur.

Là où son ancienne broche arborait un rajout en forme de croissant de lune, on trouve à la place une étoile de nacre rose aux bordures dorées et ornée de cinq perles de couleur à chaque coin de l'étoile.

Sur les côtés, on retrouve les classiques petites perles de taille décroissante mais elles sont là ornées de toutes petites ailes, par-dessus lesquelles se superposent d'autres ailes, plus grandes et avec plus d'envergure que celles de ces anciennes broches.

« Phases of the Moon, Make Up ! »

Elle porte dans les cheveux deux barrettes représentant un croissant de lune orné de trois perles desquelles partent des ailettes de chaque côté rappelant celles de sa broche.

Ses boucles d'oreille rappellent l'étoile de sa broche et son tour du cou est orné d'un croissant de lune identique à celui de sa broche.

Sa jupe à triples volants est maintenant de bas en haut : blanche, argentée et dorée. La première est fendue, devant, au centre, et laisse entrevoir une partie de celle du dessous. Ses épaulettes, tout comme la bande de tissu à la base de ses bottes, sont argentées. Enfin, le nœud à longs rubans dans son dos est doré et recouvert d'un imprimé lunaire blanc discret.

Ses gants sont beaucoup plus courts et ne couvrent plus que mains et poignets. De là partent des chaînettes ornées de motifs en forme de lune et d'étoiles qui remontent jusqu'à ses épaulettes.

Enfin, ses ailes sont à présent les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait revêtu durant le combat contre Sailor Galaxia, autrement dit des ailes qui lui permettront réellement de voler.

oOo

Chacune des guerrières arbore à présent un sceptre présentant des similarités avec le Saint Graal. Il est constitué d'un manche blanc dont la base, ornée de perles dorées, reprend la couleur de la planète de la guerrière, de deux poignées blanches recourbées en forme de cœur. La partie supérieure du manche est surmontée d'un médaillon de la couleur appropriée à l'intérieur duquel est représenté la symbole de la planète. Sur cette base vient reposer une partie ronde, bordée de la couleur de la guerrière et au centre de laquelle est incrusté un cristal en forme d'étoile. Partant du médaillon et s'étendant jusqu'aux bords gauches et droits de la partie contenant le cristal, on retrouve une double paire d'ailes. L'ensemble est enfin surmonté d'une petite étoile dorée.

« Mercury Goddess Power, make up !

- Mars Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Jupiter Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Venus Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Uranus Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Neptune Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Pluto Goddess Power, Make Up !

- Saturn Goddess Power, Make Up ! »

Leur costume est en tout point semblable à celui de Sailor Moon, les ailes en moins. Chacun se distingue comme à son habitude par un jeu sur les couleurs associées à sa planète qui vient notamment orner la jupe à triples volants, les épaulettes et tous les autres éléments clés de la tenue. Chacune d'entre elles porte à présent également un bijou représentant le symbole de sa planète sur son tour du cou, son diadème, le centre de la ceinture de la jupe et la base des bottes.

Enfin, les chainettes sont ornées d'une alternance d'étoiles dorées et de perles de couleur.

oOo

Chimaera refuse de le montrer mais il est terrorisé. Plus aucune attaque visant à les déstabiliser ne fonctionnera car chacune d'entre elle est à présent plus forte que lui et pourrait le terrasser d'un revers de la main. Ceci dit, sachant ce qu'il leur a fait endurer, il est pleinement conscient que son heure est venue et que chacune d'entre elles va le faire payer en prenant bien soin de ne pas le tuer, laissant le coup de grâce à celle qu'il a si ardemment tenté de briser.

« Mercury's Caduceus ! »

Le caducée, symbole de Mercure apparaît dans sa main : deux petite ailes partent de la base. Au milieu du manche, deux serpents d'eau sculptés s'enroulent. On retrouve une pierre de couleur à chaque fois que les corps des reptiles s'entrecroisent. Au niveau de la tête des serpents partent deux ailes, elles-mêmes surmontés cœur doré et argenté sur lequel repose une sphère de cristal à l'intérieur duquel repose le symbole de la planète. Enfin, tout autour de la sphère évoluent des formes triangulaires allongées bleutées.

« Waterfall Serenade ! »

Une cascade se forme et des nymphes composées d'eau en sortent et viennent se déposer sur le monstre dont les parties touchées gèlent ou brûlent, parfois les deux successivement, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître la douleur.

oOo

« Mars's Spear ! «

Une lance se matérialise. De la base arrondie dorée et argentée part un manche blanc, au début duquel on retrouve cinq pierres de couleurs, puis un liseré argenté pointant vers le bas, au bout duquel repose une étoile.

Sur la partie supérieure, une forme de fleur composée de cinq pierres en formes de gouttes d'eau au-dessus de laquelle repose une forme rappelant celle d'un cœur au milieu de laquelle on retrouve une base noire de laquelle part une flamme. De chaque côté du cœur partent deux plus petites flammes. Enfin, au dessus de la flamme principale s'élève la lame en forme de losange sur laquelle est gravée le symbole de mars.

« Fire Snake Bite ! »

La forme de flamme devient un véritable feu qui s'enroule autour de la lame et vient illuminer le symbole de Mars avant de grandir et de prendre la forme d'un serpent de feu qui fonce et vient s'enrouler autour de l'ennemi, resserrant sa prise et déployant des flammes qui viennent courir sur sa peau.

Gravement brûlé, ses mouvements s'en retrouvent limités et il perd l'usage de ses bras.

oOo

« Jupiter's Thunderbolt ! »

Le foudre de Jupiter se matérialise. Il s'agit d'une représentation stylisée de trois éclairs séparés en deux en leur centre par une sphère verte à l'intérieur de laquelle on retrouve le symbole de Jupiter, ainsi que de petits éclairs qui évoluent en permanence et viennent rebondir contre la paroi de verre.

La guerrière lève son artéfact. Un orage se forme au-dessus d'elle. Mako lève son arme qui vient recueillir des éclairs puissants qui viennent s'emmagasiner dans la sphère. Elle pointe alors son arme vers Chimaera.

« Galactic Thunderstorm ! »

Les éclairs sortent alors de la sphère et courent le long du foudre avant d'être relâchés et de se décharger sur l'ennemi qui redécouvre le sens de l'expression « coup de foudre » et ses brûlantes conséquences.

oOo

« Venus's Dove ! »

Une magnifique représentation d'une colombe aux ailes déployées apparaît sur sa main. Elle porte dans son bec le symbole de Vénus.

La colombe s'anime et devient un oiseau de lumière quand le symbole se met à briller et vient l'entourer de ses rayons.

« Love Sparkle ! »

Elle prend son envol et grandit jusqu'à devenir un immense oiseau de lumière. Elle accélère et passe au travers du monstre, le laissant blessé et aveuglé.

oOo

« Uranus's Scepter ! »

Son épée apparaît et se transforme en sceptre. La base est pointue et ornée d'un cristal en forme d'étoile. Sur celle-ci repose deux parties rondes, dont une plus fine de laquelle part le manche torsadé au sommet duquel on retrouve trois pierres de couleur serties en décalage. Sur celui-ci repose une partie métallique dorée rappelant la partie reliant le manche de son épée à la lame. De chaque côté de celle-ci partent trois paires d'ailes. Au sommet, on retrouve une sphère dans laquelle évolue le symbole d'Uranus.

Elle lève le bâton au ciel et les ailes s'agrandissent. Elle l'abaisse alors près du sol et décrit plusieurs mouvements vifs afin de créer un puissant mouvement d'air.

« Rising Air Blades ! »

Le vent semble se solidifier sous formes de lames. Elles décrivent alors une course ascendante vers le monstre, le soulève du sol et viennent l'entailler de toutes parts avant de la projeter au sol, créant un immense cratère.

Il essaie de se relever mais sans ses bras, il ne parvient qu'à se mettre à genoux.

oOo

« Neptune's Trident ! »

D'une base fine couleur émeraude et dorée part une manche en nacre blanche. Le milieu du manche comporte trois pierres de couleur disposées en forme de trinité et autour desquelles sont gravés plusieurs symboles de forme triangulaire se terminant de chaque côté par une pierre bleu céruléen en forme de goutte d'eau.

La partie supérieure, dorée et à la bordure argentée, comporte le symbole de Neptune à la base de chacune des trois branches. Les deux branches latérales sont plus courtes que celles du milieu et les trois comportent une pierre bleue sertie au niveau de la pointe.

« Rising of the Sea ! »

Un raz-de-marée naît derrière elle et déferle. D'un simple revers de la main, elle intime au tsunami de l'éviter. Il vient frapper le monstre qui se retrouve projeté contre un mur sans autre de choix que se subit les trombes d'eau qui l'assaillent.

À l'agonie, il aura au moins gagné avec cette attaque le droit de se relever.

oOo

« Pluto's Hourglass ! »

Son orbe se transforme en sablier. Celui-ci est composé de deux orbes de grenat scellées par leur pointe et remplies de sable du temps. Des bases supérieures et inférieures en métal partent trois tubes métalliques rappelant des colonnes anciennes au milieu de chacune desquelles on retrouve une sphère de la même couleur de l'orbe. Enfin, au-dessus du sablier est gravé le symbole de Pluton, entouré de trois pierres de couleur entre lesquelles s'intercalent trois liserés en nacre blanche.

« Time and Space Discontinuity ! »

Deux autres Sailor Pluton apparaissent, formant un triangle autour du monstre. L'une retourne son sablier, l'autre le tient à l'horizontal et la dernière le fait tourbillonner entre ses deux mains. Chimaera voit sa vie se rembobiner de plusieurs heures. Se retrouvant en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'attend pas et se jette sur la guerrière dont le sablier s'est arrêté de tourner. Au moment où il va la toucher, le sablier se met à tourner dans l'autre sens et il revit simultanément toutes les attaques toutes les attaques subies durant ces dernières heures.

Ayant perdu l'usage de ses jambes, il tombe à terre, in capable de bouger. Il ne peut que relever la tête pour subir son avant-dernier supplice

oOo

« Saturn's Scythe ! »

Sa faux se déplie et prend une forme plus classique, telle que celle que l'on associe à la représentation occidentale de la Mort, notamment dans les jeux de tarot. La lame est finement découpée et l'intérieur de la lame est ajouré. Le manche reste en toute point semblable si ce n'est trois pierres en forme de losange au milieu du manche et le symbole de Saturne qui vient se graver sur la partie rainurée.

« Life & Death Harvest ! »

Elle s'approche de lui et plante sa faux dans le sol. Les symboles que forment les parties ajourées de son arme s'illuminent d'une couleur mauve. Les victimes passées de la chimère sortent de terre et viennent l'encercler. Un certain Watanuki Doumeki émerge d'entre les animaux du zoo à partir desquels il a créé les chimères et plonge une main fantomatique dans sa poitrine, lui volant ainsi son âme.

oOo

Catatonique et laissé pour mort, son instinct de survie prévaut pourtant et il se met à ramper jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Mamoru, pensant peut-être pouvoir l'utiliser pour se régénérer.

« C'est terminé pour toi, lui annonce Sailor Moon. Moon Tiara Action ! »

La lune sur son front prend une forme de disque lumineux et vient frapper le monstre dans le dos, qui s'arrête dans sa course, définitivement paralysé.

Elle place ensuite les mains de chaque côté de sa broche. Les barrettes dans ses cheveux se transforment en son diadème de Neo Queen Serenity. Tous ces sceptres passés apparaissent et se disposent en cercle, rappelant des rayons de soleil. Le cristal d'argent apparaît et vient se placer au centre, sous forme de fleur cristalline. Il se met à scintiller et tournoyer, ainsi que les sceptres, formant un disque de lumière. Puis, tout en criant :

« Heart Full Moon Coronation ! »

Elle lance son frisbee lunaire sur le disque de lumière qui, au contact de l'arme, devient une sphère rappelant la pleine lune. Elle démarre sa course, laissant une traînée de poussière d'étoile derrière elle et fonce vers l'ennemi qui se retrouve nimbé de lumière.

« Ce n'est que le début ! hurle-t-il dans un dernier soupçon de lucidité avant de se désagréger. »

Le monstre est à peine disparu que Sailor Moon court vers Mamoru et l'embrasse.

« Ça va ?

- Disons que ça va mieux. J'ai un peu le sentiment de n'avoir servi à rien.

- Je devrais dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mais bon, tu es un peu resté allongé dans ton coin, à l'agonie.

- Je devrais faire une répartie cinglante, mais j'ai plutôt envie de rentrer à la maison et de bouder, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Oui, mais avant, il va falloir nous expliquer d'où venaient ces star seeds, ne manque de lui rappeler Minako. »

Usagi s'exécute sans négliger aucun détail de sa rencontre avec Galaxia, notamment le fait qu'elle a plusieurs fois mentionné qu'elles seraient amenées à se revoir et que Galaxia semblait cacher des choses mais qu'elle semblait obligée de le faire.

« Tu penses que ces star seeds sont vraiment celles de guerrières qui ont décidés de donner leur vie pour la bonne cause ?

- Comment je le saurais ? On n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté Galaxia après que j'ai vaincu le Chaos. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises intentions.

- Ce ne sont pas les mauvaises intentions, le problème, avoue Ami. Ce sont les mauvais moyens de parvenir à ses fins qui me dérangent.

- Je le sais bien, mais on parlait d'égoïsme tout à l'heure et c'est le bien le mot. Je préfère vous savoir à mes côtés et me forcer à croire que des guerrières ont donné de leur personne pour assurer le futur des galaxies... Ce n'est pas bien mais c'est que je ressens. »

Toutes baissent la tête, d'accords mais refusant de l'admettre.

« Bon, déclare Usagi pour briser le silence et détendre l'ambiance, la future reine de Tokyo décrète qu'on arrête d'en parler et qu'on fait un câlin de groupe parce qu'on a survécu un autre jour ! »

Tout le monde ou presque s'y met.

« Allez Haruka, toi aussi, tu t'y colles ! Tu me dois bien ça après la peur que tu m'as faite ! »

Elle les rejoint et, sachant que personne ne peut voir son visage, se laisse aller à un sourire et un soupir de soulagement.

oOo

Chez elle et Mamoru, Usagi se redresse dans le lit. Mamoru dort déjà. Elle attrape sa nouvelle broche sur la table de nuit et l'ouvre.

« Silver Moon Crystal ! prononce-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Mamoru. »

Le cristal sort de la broche, retrouve sa forme de fleur et sa couleur originale et vient se poser dans sa main.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai que ton éclat s'est terni ? Est-ce que mes convictions ne sont plus les mêmes ? Est-ce que ces sacrifices que je refuse de faire te rendent moins puissant ? »

Le serrant contre son cœur, elle s'allonge et finit par s'endormir, rongée par le doute.

oOo

Dans un tout autre endroit, un homme regarde une vidéo. Il passe un coup de téléphone.

« Oui, Yuko ? C'est moi.

- Qui ça, moi ?

- À ton avis ? Qui t'appelle à trois heures du matin pour t'envoyer des photos et des vidéos plus absurdes les unes que les autres ?

- Ah, c'est toi, lance-t-elle, déçue. Allez, balance, Kuro-pon. »

Un grognement et quelques clics plus tard…

« Fascinant ! Il semble que quand on le voit, le charme est brisé on sait tout de suite qui c'est. Bon bien sûr, je ne les connais pas mais un petit piratage des fichiers de police et elles n'auront plus de secrets pour moi. Je te rappelle. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle raccroche. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle le recontacte.

« Alors, Kuro-tan…

- Je m'appelle Kurogane !

- Tu la veux, l'info ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tais-toi Kuro-chu. Après vérification du fichier, je peux t'affirmer que la personne qui se transforme en Sailor Moon sur les vidéos du musée est une dénommée Usagi Tsukino, étudiante en fac à Gakudai. Je t'envoie les noms des quatre autres par mail dans un moment. Et tu n'oublies pas mon paiement… Chéri. »

Un grand sourire sur le visage, il met en place une réunion de crise pour modifier la couverture et les gros titres de son magazine de bas étage et appelle Nihon TV pour essayer de vende l'information.

« Voilà qui va faire nos choux gras pour les semaines à venir. À moi les vacances au soleil ! Enfin, après avoir payé Yuko… »

_À suivre…_

Quelques longues notes, en vrac…

J'ai republié les deux premiers chapitres car j'ai changer le « Je t'encule » en quelque chose de plus édulcoré (merci Morgane !) et modifié les études que poursuit Usagi. J'ai aussi regroupé les chapitres 3 et 4 du prologue car le chapitre 4 n'était qu'une longue suite d'attaques et je trouvais stupide de couper le chapitre 3 où je l'avais initialement coupé.

Avant de devoir répondre à la question, non, « Mercury Eternal, Make Up ! » (et compagnie) n'était pas envisageable car cela voulait dire que les huit guerrières devenaient des Eternal Sailors, et que, comme durant tout l'anime, elle restait un, voire deux niveaux en dessous de Sailor Moon, qui devenait une Goddess Sailor. La formule que j'ai créée est féminisée, même si la plupart des guerrières s'apparentent à des dieux masculins.

Idem pour les costumes. Il leur fallait un costume différent du costume d'Eternal Sailors. Et c'était pas évident à imaginer…

Et l'idée des sceptres de transformation des guerrières sont piquées à : .com/ et celle des jupes sur : .com/

Désolé mais j'arrivais pas à différencier suffisamment le costumes de celui des Eternal Sailors alors j'ai dû chercher de l'inspiration.

On gardera la broche en forme du symbole de la planète pour plus tard… Ça fera un peu plus « cosmique »…

Le petit délire Yuko / Kurogane est un clin d'œil à Clamp.

Dans Sailor Moon, les attributs de Pluton et Saturne ont été inversés. En effet, dans la mythologie romaine, Pluton est le dieu des Enfers et Saturne le dieu du temps. J'ai gardé l'inversion. Pluton récupère donc le sablier qui est un attribut de Saturne et Sailor Saturne garde la faucille qui est un des attributs du dieu correspondant.

Aussi, Uranus est le dieu du ciel, qui donne notamment naissance à Saturne et qui fut émasculé par celui-ci. Intéressant quand au rôle d'Haruka dans la série. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai trouvé nulle part ses attributs. J'étais tenté de lui donner ceux de Vulcain, à savoir le marteau et l'enclume, mais cela aurait été l'ancrer dans la terre, alors qu'Uranus gouverne le ciel. Son attaque « World Shaking » prend d'ailleurs naissance dans le ciel. Ayant eu toutes les peines du monde à trouver ses attributs, je suis néanmoins tombé sur le « sceptre du monde », mais ce serait un peu fort pour Sailor Uranus que de lui donner un sceptre qui gouverne le monde. Je m'en suis donc tenu à un simple sceptre.

L'idée du serpent de feu de Rei est piquée sans vergogne au manga et le « Snake Bite » à Mido Ban dans _GetBackers_.

J'avais pensé prendre un mot de chacune de ces anciennes attaques pour créer le nom de la nouvelle attaque de Sailor Moon, mais ça donnait : Moon Princess Spiral Heart Gorgeous Therapy Power Kiss. Un peu long… Pour un peu qu'elle tourne en même temps qu'elle dit ça et elle a le temps de rendre son petit-déjeuner.

Vous pouvez voir les artéfacts sur .com. Ce n'est pas du grand art et certains ne font pas très Sailor Moon mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Comme je le dis sur mon profil Deviant Art, si vous êtes bons dessinateurs et que vous savez par exemple coloriser sur ordinateur, et que vous avez envie de redessiner ces artéfacts, faites-vous plaisir !

Le chapitre suivant va vous suprendre...

_Miguel_


	4. Chapitre 1  Exposed

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

**Chapitre 1 - Exposed**

Maison de Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru et Haruka

_Quelques mois plus tôt_

Hotaru est en train de lire, Haruka lustre sa moto, Setsuna travaille dans son laboratoire et Michiru laisse son esprit vagabonder en observant son miroir. Passé, présent et futur, elle se laisse aller à ce que veut bien lui montrer son talisman. Rien de bien important, juste des souvenirs et quelques joies futures… Elle ne devrait pas mais cela lui apporte tant de joie de voir par exemple les grandes études que fera Hotaru ou les réussites professionnelles de Setsuna.

Allongée dans son transat, un grand chapeau de paille sur la tête, elle finit par commencer à somnoler. Brusquement réveillée par un cri, elle croit se redresser mais elle est déjà debout. Son talisman flotte devant elle. Elle porte son costume de guerrière. Trois ombres à ses côtés. Leurs formes sont vagues mais elle sent leur énergie et surtout l'énergie de leurs artéfacts qui résonnent avec le sien.

Un regard autour d'elle et elle voit une lande désolée se dessiner autour d'elle. Et sur le sol gisent cinq corps.

Puis, un grand flash de lumière et elle se sent tomber. Une intense sphère d'énergie se matérialise mais une main la touche et la lumière s'évanouit, tant sur le globe de lumière que sur l'ensemble du paysage déjà pourtant bien sombre.

Il n'y a plus de guerrières, plus de protectrices, plus de Terre. Plus d'espoir. Plus rien.

Michiru se réveille, pour de bon cette fois. Encore haletante, elle appelle ses amis et leur explique la situation.

« Cette lumière, ce serait le Graal ? Mais comment ?

- Je dois pouvoir vous expliquer ça, entame Setsuna. Suivez-moi dans mon labo. »

Une fois rendues là-bas, elle leur expose le résultat de ses recherches.

« Je pense que c'est donc le rôle de la faux, conclut-elle après de longues explications et qu'elle nous permettra de créer un nouveau Graal…

- Moyennant tout de même qu'on y laisse la vie, commente Haruka.

- C'est ça où on y laisse toutes la vie. Et là, ce sera vraiment terminé.

- En effet, admet Haruka. Et comment saura-t-on quand ça aura lieu ?

- Je suppose que mon miroir se fera un plaisir de nous le dire. Mais en attendant, il faut bloquer le pouvoir de prémonition de Rei. Si elle l'apprend, les Inner Senshi nous empêcheront de le faire.

- Tu comptes faire ça avec ton miroir ?

- Non, c'est toi qui vas le faire. Enfin, nous toutes. Le pouvoir de catalyseur de la faux d'Hotaru va augmenter nos pouvoirs. L'épée d'Haruka est liée à l'air et au ciel et va nous conduire jusqu'à Rei. Je vais localiser son pouvoir et surimposer le mien pour le brouiller, après quoi, toi, Setsuna, tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs pour fermer les portes du futur pour Rei. Tu laisseras quelques brèches pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle mettra ça sur le compte de ses pouvoirs ou d'un relâchement. »

L'exercice se réalise sans difficultés grâce à Hotaru mais la culpabilité guette. Et très vite vient s'y ajouter la peur, quand vient le jour fatidique…

oOo

Après la bataille contre Chimaera

_Au même endroit_

À peine rentrée, chacune retourne s'enfermer dans ses activités. Ce qui s'est passé les a chamboulées plus qu'elles ne veulent se le laisser croire. Chacune dans leur coin, et sous réserve de faire leurs « petits trucs », elles font apparaître leur artéfacts puis les transforme sous leur nouvelle forme. Chacune contemple l'artéfact qui leur rappellera à jamais que tout aurait pu s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

C'est quand chacune est perdu dans sa contemplation que la vision de Michiru survient et se transmet aux autres des suites des liens intimes qui se sont créés entre leur talisman. Seule Michiru est capable d'interpréter ce qu'elle a vu. Les autres accourent vers elle, sûres d'une seule chose : l'heure est grave.

« Setsuna, envoie un virus sur le système informatique de vidéo surveillance du stade de Tokyo. »

Voyant son absence de réaction :

« Maintenant, pas dans trois jours ! »

Se reprenant, elle s'excuse et leur explique ce qu'elle vient de voir, après quoi Setsuna court dans son laboratoire s'introduire dans le système informatique du stade pour effacer toute trace du moment où elles se sont transformées après avoir reçu leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

oOo

Appartement de Usagi et Mamoru

_Matin_

Usagi se réveille tranquillement. Elle cherche Mamoru mais le lit est vide.

« Plus de place pour moi ! »

Elle se rendort en quelques secondes. Les nouveaux pouvoirs surpuissants, ça fatigue. Elle commence à rêver d'un pique-nique avec ses amis, ses amis sous leur forme de guerrière, les Three Lights, les Starlights, la princesse Kakyu, Mamoru, ChibiUsa… Encore ChibiUsa… Et encore ChibiUsa… Et Galaxia et Chibi Chibi… Ne dit-on pas que tout est possible dans les rêves ? Mais là, quelque chose cloche, comme si une partie de la scène ne devait pas exister et si l'autre partie essayait de lui révéler quelque chose.

Galaxia lui demande de lui passer quelque chose. Elle s'exécute et effleure la main de Galaxia. Le décor change alors et tout le monde ou presque disparaît et Usagi, Galaxia et Chibi Chibi se retrouvent au même endroit que lors de leur précédente rencontre.

« Désolée de m'être immiscée ainsi dans ton rêve mais c'était le seul moyen de te contacter sans me faire repérer. »

Son expression change immédiatement comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

« Te faire repérer par qui ?

- Chaque chose en son temps. Je suis venu te prévenir que te terribles événements se sont produits suite à ton combat contre Chimaera. Tu comprendras quand tu te réveilleras. Sois sur tes gardes constamment. Je dois pas en révéler plus car je risquerai de changer le… »

Elle se mord les lèvres.

« J'ai bien compris que tu cachais quelque chose mais t'entendre parler de changer le futur et de ne pas me faire repérer me fait me poser encore plus de questions à ton sujet. Je ne te demanderai pas d'où venaient vraiment ces star seeds, mais tu aurais tout intérêt à jouer franc-jeu si tu ne veux pas que je doute de tes bonnes intentions. »

Galaxia se laisse aller à un petit sourire.

« C'est ce genre d'attitude qu'il te faudra avoir. Le passé, le présent et le futur vont s'entremêler et tu vas devoir faire le tri toi-même. Désolée d'avoir si mal feint d'en avoir révélé plus que je ne le voulais mais je voulais semer le doute en toi pour attiser ta méfiance. Sache seulement que tu te retrouveras seule au plus mauvais moment. »

Usagi croise les bras.

« Je me contenterai de ça pour cette fois, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas comme ça à chaque fois.

- Je comprends mais si je te faisais les révélations que tu attends, le futur serait probablement modifié, et pas pour le mieux. Et cela impliquerait également que je sois repéré. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

- Tout ça pour me dire qu'un grand vilain pas beau va nous attaquer mais que tu ne peux rien me dire si ce n'est de pas accepter des bonbons d'un inconnu ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais le premier ennemi que vous allez affronter, c'est la rançon du succès.

- Quoi ? Mais on n'est pas célèbres !

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Maintenant, réveille-toi et sois prudente. »

Usagi se réveille.

« Au revoir, bonne journée ! marmonne-t-elle. »

oOo

Après avoir traîné quelques minutes pour se souvenir de son rêve qui la fuit déjà, elle se lève pour aller petit-déjeuner, se régalant déjà mentalement à l'idée de profiter des talents culinaires de Mamoru.

Elle passe par le salon, embrasse Mamoru dans le cou. Pas de réaction.

« Tout va b… »

Il lui demande de ne pas faire de bruit d'un geste de la main et lui montre l'écran. Il prend son portable et commence à passer un coup de fil. Il part dans la cuisine. Usagi sent l'inquiétude monter.

« _Vendue par le magazine à sensations _Tokyo Enquirer,_ la vidéo a déjà fait le tour de l'archipel en étant diffusée sur de nombreuses chaînes de télévision. Voici la vidéo, issue des caméras de surveillance du la section d'art primitif du musée de Tokyo. _»

Il n'en faut pas plus à Usagi pour comprendre et remettre en perspective ce qui lui a dit Galaxia.

_« On voit sur celle-ci cinq personnes se transformer en Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter et Venus et combattre un monstre. Il serait d'ailleurs responsable de la mort de Jun Sakurada et de la disparation de Watanuki Doumeki. Les personnes que l'on voit se transformer ont déjà été identifiées et le secret de leur identité, si bien gardé jusqu'à présent, est à la portée de n'importe qui via un simple moteur de recherche sur le Web._

_ Le _Tokyo Enquirer_ a également surfé sur la vague et tiré partie de ses découvertes en en faisant ses gros titres. Il a d'ailleurs vu ses ventes du jour augmenter de 120 %. »_

Usagi s'est recroquevillée dans le canapé. Elle veut aller chercher le réconfort de Mamoru mais ne peut détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Et c'est là qu'elle comprend les véritables conséquences de ce qui vient de se passer et des mots pour le moins cryptiques de Galaxia.

_« Rejoignons sans plus attendre notre envoyé spécial, Kouji Seo, à la _Tokyo Ika Daigaku_._

- Oh mon Dieu, Ami…

_- Bonjour. Je me trouve actuellement à l'université de médecine de Tokyo où étudie Ami Mizuno, plus connue sous le nom de Sailor Mercury. Nous allons tenter de lui demander son avis sur les évènements qui se sont produits hier. Mlle Mizuno ? Mlle Mizuno ? Avez-vous des commentaires à faire sur ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit aux autres journalistes qui n'avaient pas un train de retard. Oui, nous sommes les guerrières de la Lune. Nous souhaitions continuer à agir en gardant nos identités secrètes mais cela n'est plus possible. J'espère que vous aurez le bon sens de ne pas envahir nos vies car si vous le faites, vous nous empêcherez de vous protéger comme il se doit et des innocents y perdront la vie._

- Que pensez-vous des déclarations de…

_- Je pense avoir été claire, non ? Je viens de vous donner mon opinion sur la situation. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, j'ai cours. Merci. _

- Bien joué, Ami, applaudit Usagi, retrouvant un peu son sourire. »

La caméra suit Ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans le bâtiment puis se tourne vers le journaliste qui conclut son intervention.

_« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le refus de communication… »_

Les premiers mots enragent Usagi qui part prendre sa douche, espérant se vider l'esprit quelques instants pour y avoir plus clair.

oOo

Appartement de Mako et Motoki

_Dix minutes plus tôt_

Mako se réveille en sursaut.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais tellement fatiguée hier soir que j'ai oublié de lui dire « oui ». »_

Honteuse, elle ne trouve pas mieux que de se mettre à secouer Motoki de toutes ses forces.

« Ah ! quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Un tremblement de terre ?

- J'ai oublié de te répondre. »

Puis, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un baiser, elle ajoute :

« Oui… je… veux… être… ta… femme ! »

Ravi, il roule sur le lit pour être au-dessus de Mako. Se faisant, il appuie sur la télécommande restée entre eux et allume par inadvertance la télé.

« …_sur celle-ci cinq personnes se transformer en Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter et Venus et combattre un monstre. Il serait d'ailleurs responsable… »_

Tomoki retourne de son côté du lit et regarde le reportage. Une fois celui-ci terminé, tous deux restent silencieux, digérant la nouvelle. Après dix minutes, Mako prend la parole :

« Moto-chan…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- D'abord, je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi. Tu sais exactement comment je veux que soit mon mariage.

- Oui, intime.

- Laisse-moi finir sans m'interrompre ou je n'y arriverai pas. »

Il acquiesce et elle continue :

« Comme tu l'as dit, je veux un mariage intime avec ma famille et mes amis. Et avec ce qui en train de se passer, on ne pourra jamais avoir ça. Je le répète, je veux t'épouser mais j'aimerais attendre que cette histoire se tasse, si bien sûr, tu es d'accord. »

Pour toute réponse, Motoki se lève et vient s'agenouiller devant elle. Il prend sa main.

« Mlle Mako Kino, acceptez-vous de m'épousez, dans quelques mois ou plus et acceptez-vous que nous travaillions comme des forcenés pour économiser suffisamment d'argent pour nous offrir un mariage intime mais qui ferait pâlir une princesse ? »

Elle vient s'agenouiller sur le sol et le serre dans ses bras.

« Oui, je le veux ! »

Ne le lâchant pas, elle ajoute :

« Tu es tellement parfait que des fois, je me demande si tu n'as pas des secrets inavouables…

- Rien de bien méchant. Je suis juste le fils de Rubeus et je vais envahir la Terre. »

Elle éclate de rire, voyant qu'il a bien appris ses leçons sur le passé de guerrière de sa fiancée.

« Et j'ai une autre femme et des enfants.

Elle le serre alors très fort dans ses bras.

« Évite ce genre de petites blagues quand je te tiens d'une manière qui peut se transformer en prise de catch.

- Chef, oui, chef. »

Elle desserre sa prise.

« Bon, on va aller se préparer, déclare-t-elle. Il va falloir se lever bien plus tôt si on veut assurer la production de gâteaux dorénavant… Tu peux appeler le fournisseur pour demain pour augmenter les quantités ?

- Je m'en occupe.

- Et demain, il ne faudra pas se contenter de mettre la marchandise dans les frigos quand il viendra livrer à cinq heures. Il faudra aussi commencer à cuisiner à cette heure… »

Comme le dit l'adage, on n'a rien sans rien…

oOo

Tokyo Ika Daigaku

_Trois heures plus tard_

Le troisième cours de la journée ne va pas tarder à se terminer. Ami lutte depuis le début des cours pour faire fis des bruits de couloir, des regards et de l'attitude des personnes présentes. Ses prétendues amies ne lui adressent pas la parole ou se sont assises le plus loin possible d'elle. En effet, excepté quelques étudiants, il y a un grand vide autour d'elle et ceux qui n'ont pas osé s'éloigner pourraient tout aussi bien être au fond de l'amphithéâtre tant ils sont distants.

Il en faut ceci dit plus pour ébranler Ami. Rien ne saurait lui faire perdre son tempérament ni quitter la salle. Elle doit protéger son image à tout prix, aujourd'hui plus que jamais car les conséquences pourraient être terribles si l'opinion que la population a d'elle et de ses amies venait à changer.

Ceci dit, maintenir une façade devant ceux qu'on prenait pour des amis et qui vous regarde à présent comme si vous étiez une bête de foire n'est jamais chose aisée.

oOo

Temple Hikawa

_Au même moment_

« Déjà que je n'arrive plus à avoir de visions, il faudrait en plus que je supporte cette foule qui n'en veut qu'à mon statut. Je ne suis pas une idole qui va passer sa journée à signer des autographes, fulmine Rei.

- Moi, je peux le faire ! tente Minako. Une perruque noire et on y verra que du feu.

- Non, commente Yuichiro. Les gens verront tout de suite que tu n'es pas aussi… »

Sentant que Minako l'attend au tournant, il rectifie le tir :

« … posée de Rei.

- En gros, ce qu'il essaie de ne pas dire, c'est qu'une cervelle de moineau ne peut pas se faire passer pour ma petite-fille. »

Minako empoigne le grand-père de Rei par le cou (_Nda. : son nom n'a jamais été révélé ni dans le manga ni dans l'anime, donc excusez les répétition_s) et lustre son crâne chauve déjà brillant du plat de la main.

« En même temps, tu es aussi colérique qu'elle, donc ça pourrait passer, ajoute-t-il. »

Rei vient Rejoindre Minako pour le torturer. Yuichiro vient mettre son grain de sel, sûr de son effet et las de voir la conversation dévier sans cesse alors que les gens sont massés autour du temple qui tarde à ouvrir.

« Des fois, je me demande s'il n'en éprouve pas un certain plaisir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes reculent avec une exclamation de dégoût.

« Bon, reprend Yuichiro. Pourquoi veux-tu garder le temple fermé ?

- Parce que je refuse de m'exhiber comme une starlette. Je suis une miko, ce n'est pas ma place.

- Bon, intervient le grand-père de Rei. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose dans le seul but de te faire aller dans mon sens. Tu vas enrager et faire ce que je eux que tu fasses juste pour prouver à ton père qu'il à tort.

- Mon père ? s'étonne Rei.

- Oui, Rei. Tu crois que nous gagnons notre vie en vendant des amulettes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'on est au bord de la faillite ?

- Non, ton père se charge de nous maintenir à flot depuis qu'il t'a laissée ici pour vivre avec moi. On ne gagne pas ou peu d'argent. Si on ne vivait que ce qu'on gagne, on serait à la rue depuis bien longtemps.

- Et tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Oui, car on a ici l'occasion rêvée de lui prouver que nous aussi, comme lui, on peut réussir. Cette affluence va décroître rapidement mais si on en tire le meilleur parti, on peut gagner de quoi subvenir à nos besoins pour de longs mois. Avec cet argent, on pourra envisager des projets pour amener plus d'argents.

- En vendant mon image de Sailor Mars ?

- Non, en vendant ton image de Rei Hino, miko du temple Hikawa. Certes, certains viendront pour voir Sailor Mars mais ils devront se contenter de Rei Hino. De toute façon, ceux-là partiront bien vite et ne resteront que ceux qui cherchent dans ce temple du spiritualisme et pas de la presse à sensations.

- Tu crois que dans le monde actuel, on peut avoir besoin de mikos ? Je veux dire suffisamment pour pouvoir en faire son métier ?

- Évidemment ! Maintenant que tu as décidé de te consacrer à cela, tu pourrais prendre part à des cérémonies shinto, à des processions de mariage ou même apprendre le _toyosaka no mai_ (_Nda : danse traditionnelle des miko_). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis acquiesce en silence.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle embrasse son grand-père et part ouvrir les portes du temple.

oOo

Tokyo Ika Daigaku

_Pause de midi_

Ami sort des toilettes après s'être essuyée les yeux et essaie de se rafraîchir pour cacher ses yeux gonflés.

Un message d'Usagi sur leurs communicateurs leur demande de se retrouver. Personne ne sait où se donner rendez-vous pour avoir la paix mais Usagi explique que, pour une raison qui lui échappe, personne n'est encore venu chez elle.

_« Chez toi, chez toi ou chez Mamoru ? _ironise Rei_._

- Hé ! C'est parce que je ne paye pas (encore) de loyer que ce n'est pas aussi chez moi !

_- Mais moi, j'ai rien dit ! Donc, chez Mamoru…_

Entendant grogner de l'autre côté du communicateur, elle ajoute :

_« …Et toi ?_

- Oui. »

Ami coupe la communication.

« Dieu merci… »

Elle attrape son sac et se rue hors de l'université et jusqu'au métro.

oOo

Dans l'amphithéâtre

_Quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours_

Les ragots vont bon train sur Ami. La plupart des étudiants sont revenus car les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Le professeur ne tarde pas à arriver. Tout le monde conjecture sur le pourquoi de l'absence d'Ami.

« Encore partie sans raison. On va encore devoir payer pour les réparations quand elles vont détruire les rues de la ville… Comme si l'armée ne pouvait pas se charger de ça.

- Elles sont sûrement des contacts. Le gars masqué est sûrement bourré de fric et il paie des pots-de-vin pour qu'elles puissent faire leurs petits trucs sans être inquiétées.

- Il paraît que le mec travaille au gouvernement et qu'il est haut placé. »

Ce ramassis d'inepties pourrait être facilement démonté par n'importe qui ayant un tant soit peu de jugeote mais la rumeur et la mauvaise foi ont ce triste pouvoir d'obscurcir même les esprits les plus ouverts. Face à son quart d'heure de gloire, une personne accédant à la célébrité aura à coup sûr autant de détracteurs que de fans. Et ce ne sont malheureusement pas toujours les gens les plus éduqués qui ont le plus de bon sens, la jalousie guettant toujours.

« Bon, nous allons commencer le cours. »

La porte de l'amphithéâtre claque et une voix l'interrompt :

« Attendez ! déclare une voix. »

Il descend jusqu'au bureau du maître de conférence et prend le micro. Il enlève ses lunettes. Le professeur lui demande de partir mais un seul regard de l'inconnu et il lui laisse parole sans plus rechigner. L'inconnu prend le micro et regarde son audience pendant quelques secondes. Tout le monde se tait, comme captivé.

« Quand Ami Mizuno reviendra en cours, vous l'accueillerez en vous excusant et en lui disant que c'est parce que vous avez un grand respect pour elle que vous n'osiez pas ou plus lui parler. Vous arrêterez de répandre des rumeurs sur elle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tout le monde acquiesce en silence.

« Vous aurez tout oublié de mon passage quand je quitterai cette salle. »

Approbation générale à nouveau. Il reprend ses lunettes dans sa poche et les remet avant de quitter la salle par les sorties latérales.

oOo

Crown's Jewels

_Une demi-heure avant la communication avec Usagi_

Ils avaient beau s'y attendre, ils ont du mal à croire l'affluence que connaît le salon de thé. Ils sont obligés de refuser des clients ou de faire attendre ceux qui veulent absolument prendre une consommation aujourd'hui. Certains, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, prennent la consommation la moins chère pour avoir l'occasion de voir celle qui se cache derrière Sailor Jupiter. Coincée en cuisine pour préparer quelques gâteaux simples pour répondre à la demande, elle est néanmoins obligée de faire des apparitions régulières pour satisfaire ceux qu'on pourrait qualifier de touristes.

Tomoki fait le service. Ils ont à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots en cuisine quand il vient chercher les commandes. La plupart de leurs conversations éclairs tournent autour du fait qu'ils sont à présent fiancés, même si le mariage est reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ils ont là une opportunité en or de mettre de l'argent de côté,

« Je sais que c'est une aubaine et qu'il faut en tirer partie mais si j'en ai encore un qui fait tomber son gâteau pour que je me baisse pour le ramasser et qu'il profite de la vue, je lui apprends à voler, le prévient Mako.

- Ou on parlera au client sans lui casser les deux bras.

- Ok, mais je compte sur toi.

- Tu as la pêche Melba pour la 2 ? demande Tomoki.

- Oui et la théière de Ceylan. »

Tomoki lui fait un petit signe de tête.

« Ah, c'est l'heure d'aller m'exhiber. Surveille le gâteau dans le jour. »

Elle sort de la cuisine, pose la commande sur le plateau et part en salle, non sans un regard lourd de sens à Motoki.

« Je ne tuerai personne, je ne tuerai personne, je ne tuerai personne… »

Elle apporte sa commande au client, un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Une fois la glace posée sur la table, il prend une cuillère de chantilly et la renverse intentionnellement sur le sol. Mako jette un regard vers les cuisines et voit Motoki appuyé contre le passe-plat. Il n'esquisse pas un mouvement. Elle lui lance un regard noir.

Le client ne cesse de faire naviguer ses yeux entre le sol et Mako, comme pour lui dire qu'il serait tant qu'elle ramasse la chantilly. Elle part en cuisine chercher de quoi nettoyer. Elle ne jette même pas un regard à son fiancé en passant, qui baisse de toute façon les yeux. De retour à la table, elle se baisse en serrant les poings et commence à nettoyer. Elle insiste plus que de raison sur la tâche pour se passer les nerfs jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne la toucher là où seul Motoki a le droit de la toucher.

La scène n'échappe à Motoki qui se rue dans la salle, l'attrape par le col, le traîne jusqu'à l'entrée et le jette dehors.

« Il a touché les fesses de ma fiancée. Il a de la chance que je ne le frappe pas. Et encore plus de chance qu'elle ne le frappe pas, lance-t-il aux journalistes massés devant la porte. »

Il revient dans la salle de restaurant, sous les applaudissements de la plupart des femmes, moins quelques regards outrés de clients qui quitteront ensuite le bar. Voyant que le sac de la personne est resté sur le siège, il le prend, récupère son dû dans le portefeuille puis retourne à l'entrée, ouvre la porte et lui lance le sac à dos, en ayant bien pris soin de ne pas le refermer.

« La note était de mille yens et elle est réglée. Je suppose que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénients. »

Assailli de flashs, il part sans demander son reste, laissant la plupart de ses affaires sur le sol.

Motoki retourne auprès de sa promise et l'embrasse.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt. »

Puis s'adressant à tout le bar, il ajoute :

« Toux ceux qui sont là pour se rincer l'œil, partez et ne revenez pas. Ceux qui sont venus pour voir Sailor Jupiter, cessez de rêver. C'est un salon de thé ici et rien d'autre. Tenez-vous le pour dit. »

Une partie non négligeable des clients règle ce qu'elle doit et part dans le calme. À peine ont-ils franchi la porte qu'ils sont évidemment assaillis par des hyènes en quête de scoops.

Mais ça, Mako et Motoki n'en ont que faire…

oOo

Maison de Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru et Haruka

_Au même moment_

Le téléphone de Setsuna sonne dans son laboratoire.

« Allo ?

- Bonjour Setsuna, c'est Mamoru.

- Bonjour Mamoru.

- Tu dois te douter de ce pourquoi je t'appelle.

- Oui. Je suppose que vous voulez qu'on se retrouve pour discuter de ce qu'il se passe.

- En effet.

- Je refuse. »

Mamoru marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Désolée de ma réponse mais nos identités à nous sont encore secrètes. Vous retrouver, où que ce soit, permettrait sûrement aux médias de faire le lien. Les vidéos de surveillance du stade ne sont plus un problème mais pour nous quatre, la prudence est de mise.

- Je comprends. Cela dit, il faudra bien que l'on puisse se contacter autrement que par moi ou par les visions de Michiru. Autre point, qui a son importance, bien que je ne sache pas laquelle : aucun journaliste ne vient ici. Et aucune mention de mon identité. J'aurais pensé que le lien entre Usagi et son fiancé se ferait rapidement, d'autant que la date du mariage est déjà fixée et donc facile à trouver si l'on fouine un peu.

- En effet. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour ce qui est de la communication, je vais réfléchir à quelque chose. Je te rappelle. »

Elle raccroche. Elle tend la main et appelle son artéfact. Le sablier apparaît. Après bien des déboires, elle parvient à manipuler la sable à l'intérieur et utilise ses nombreuses machines, certaines venant d'un autre temps, pour parvenir à es fins. Elle rappelle ensuite Mamoru et lui annonce qu'elle passera seule.

oOo

Appartement d'Usagi et Mamoru

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Peu après avoir contacté ses amis, elle prend et repose le téléphone à de multiples reprises. Elle compose le numéro, repose le combiné, le reprend, hésitant à passer le coup de fil. Mamoru arrive derrière elle et l'enlace.

« Appelle-les. On ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

- Tu as raison. »

Elle compose le numéro et appelle enfin.

« Maman ?

_- Usa-chan ! Je parie que tu gambergeais autour du téléphone depuis dieu sait quand…_

- Je… Mais non. Enfin, si.

_- On ne la fait pas à sa maman chérie !_

- Oui, répond-elle d'une petite voix.

_- Tu veux me parler de ce qu'on entend partout aujourd'hui et de ces centaines de journalistes et de fans qui rôdent autour de la maison ? »_

Usagi acquiesce.

_« Tu sais que je n'ai que le son et que quand tu fais « oui » de la tête, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »_

Usagi se retourne.

_« Et pas la peine de te retourner, je suis pas chez toi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, c'est tout. »_

Usagi ne réagit pas à la dernière phrase que sa mère vient de prononcer, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle se comporte toujours comme avant.

« Quand tu auras un peu de temps, tu pourras passer à la maison ? Ton père et moi, on aimerait bien te parler. »

Usagi n'ose pas répondre.

_« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. On veut juste être à tes côtés durant ces épreuves que tu traverses._

- Très bien. Je passerai en fin d'après-midi. »

Usagi raccroche, rassurée.

oOo

Maison des Tsukino

_Au même moment_

Après que sa fille a raccroché, Ikuko baisse les yeux. Kenji est à ses côtés et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Il faut bien qu'on lui dise.

- Oui, je sais mais je regrette de lui avoir menti. Elle va avoir un choc quand elle va apprendre ça. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle doute de notre amour pour elle…

- On a juste voulu lui éviter de s'inquiéter plus que de raison parce qu'elle en a déjà gros sur le cœur. C'est tout. On ne pensait pas à mal.

- Oui, je sais, répète-t-elle, à court d'arguments. »

oOo

Appartement d'Usagi et Mamoru

_Quelques minutes plus tard_

Rapidement, tout le monde arrive. Comment Luna et Artémis, venus seules depuis leur lieu de résidence, ont pu appuyer sur l'interphone, vient se rajouter à la liste des mystères félins non expliqués…

Luna commence par expliquer qu'une fois transformées, les gens les voient mais ne se souviennent pas de leurs visages. Certains ne seraient même pas capables de dire si ce sont des hommes ou des femmes.

« Même pas avec le costume ? s'étonne Usagi.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, explique Mako. Vous n'avez jamais lu _Kore Wa Zombie Desuka_ ? Il y a un ado zombie qui se transforme en Magical Girl.

Tout le monde la regarde d'une drôle de façon.

« C'est très drôle, vous savez… Bon, je me tais… »

Luna continue en expliquant que si on les voit se transformer, en vrai ou, dans le cas qui nous intéresse, sur vidéo, cela rompt la magie de protection de l'identité inhérente à leurs pouvoirs.

- Oui, et accessoirement, on voit notre visage avant la transformation… ajoute Rei.

- Oui, aussi, admet Luna, se sentant un peu bête. »

Rebondissant pour ne pas répéter le fiasco qu'a connu Mako quelques minutes plus tôt, elle enchaîne :

« Bon, j'ai quelque chose pour toi Usagi. »

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle effectue une pirouette arrière et le stylo qui lui servait à se déguiser apparaît.

« Oh, je l'avais complètement oublié.

- Tu as fini par ne plus t'en servir, alors je l'ai repris. Tu n'en avais plus besoin. Mais les choses ont changé et il pourrait te servir. »

La conversation se poursuit sur leurs histoires personnelles. Quand le sujet des Outer Senshi et du fait que leur identité est toujours secrète est évoqué, Mamoru explique que les gens feront rapidement le lien entre leur groupe et lui-même mais peut-être pas avec les outer si elles se tiennent à l'écart. Il rajoute qu'il a contacté Setsuna dans l'après-midi et qu'elle va passer d'ici peu.

« Tu l'as appelé ? Tu as son numéro ? demande Usagi avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Oui, on a toujours été en contact depuis la fin du combat contre Galaxia. J'étais censé faire le lien entre nos deux groupes mais le combat contre Chimaera a prouvé qu'elles jouaient un double jeu, même si elles ne pensaient pas à mal. Bref, j'en ai profité pour la contacter et lui demander de ne plus s'isoler comme ça. Elle refuse, au nom des trois autres, je suppose, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle passerait. »

En effet, peu de temps après, elle arrive. Après avoir brièvement expliqué pourquoi elles souhaitaient se tenir à l'écart, elle fouille dans son sac à main, en sort des tas de trésor aux tailles les plus fantaisistes et leur tend des chaînes avec des pendentifs en forme de cristaux rouges.

« C'est du sable cristallisé de mon sablier. Comme mon talisman me donne à présent le pouvoir de contrôler le temps et l'espace, nous les utiliserons pour nous contacter. Ils sont reliés entre eux par les pouvoirs de mon talisman et ne réagiront qu'à vos pouvoirs, à la différence de vos communicateurs que n'importe qui pourrait utiliser ou espionner. Nous ne devons pas être vues avec vous en civil pour préserver nos identités et surtout ne pas nous contacter par les voies classiques. Je ne sais pas pourquoi seul cet endroit n'est pas assailli par les journalistes mais ça cache quelque chose. »

En repartant, elle touche l'épaule de Rei et libère son pouvoir de vision grâce à son talisman, qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac, et qui est relié à leurs deux cristaux et aux trois autres Outer Senshi.

« _Je suis désolée_, s'excuse-t-elle mentalement. »

Mais sitôt a-t-elle rendu son pouvoir à Rei que celle-ci à une vision dans laquelle elle voit ce qu'ont fait les Outer Senshi pour bloquer ses pouvoirs. Elle gifle Setsuna.

« Considère qu'on est quittes. On se bat côte à côte mais nous ne sommes plus amies. »

Setsuna part sans rien ajouter. Rei explique la situation à ses amis. Elles gardent le silence mais certaines d'entre elles comprennent Setsuna, preuve qu'elles ont mûri et qu'elles comprennent les enjeux de leurs batailles et les sacrifices qu'elles impliquent.

oOo

Ami repart avec réticence vers sa faculté pour un cour tardif en laboratoire. Elle pourrait décider de sécher mais si ses amies l'apprenaient, elles se douteraient tout de suite de quelque chose étant donné sa réputation… Et puis, passer deux heures à sa cacher volontairement dans un monde où elle doit maintenant le faire contre son gré, ça ne vaut pas le coup.

Ceci dit, quand Ami entre dans la salle, elle est accueillie à bras ouverts. D'abord méfiante, elle cède à l'ambiance générale, trop heureuse de voir la tension du matin disparaître, et surtout, trop heureuse pour se méfier…

oOo

Peu de temps après que ses amies soient parties, Usagi part en direction de chez ses parents. Le coup de fil a beau l'avoir rassurée, elle appréhende énormément et ne peut se défaire de ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui n'a rien à voir avec la révélation de son identité…

_À suivre…_

Voilà un chapitre bien long et sans combats dans lequel je me suis senti obligé de préciser où se passait chaque scène vu l'imbrication des différentes scènes dans le temps. Je voulais que la vidéo du musée soit diffusée sur YouTube mais c'était faire un trop gros anachronisme. En effet, même si je ne dis pas quand se passe exactement l'histoire, elle est dans la continuité de leurs années de lycée donc à la fin des années 90, si ne m'abuse.

Cela dit, si on avait pu employer YouTube et Facebook comme outil de diffusion de la vidéo, on aurait vraiment pu montrer la vitesse à laquelle, de nos jours, les ragots se diffusent et restent gravés sur la toile…

Bref, n'attendez pas de combats dans le prochain mais d'autres bouleversements ! Et sans que ça paraisse, j'ai donné plein d'indices sur ce qui va se passer, certains inconsciemment. En effet, en relisant, je me suis rendu compte que certains choix de mots étaient extrêmement révélateurs !

_Miguel_


	5. Chapitre 2 Ch ch changes

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Chapitre 2 – Ch-ch-changes**_

Elle hésite à frapper chez elle, exactement comme avec le téléphone quelques heures plus tôt. La porte finit par s'ouvrir toute seule. Luna est derrière.

« Ne frappe pas, voyons, tu es chez toi. Ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles. »

Usagi regarde de tous les côtés.

« Co… Comment t'as pu arriver là avant moi ? J'ai pris le métro !

- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répond Luna avec un grand sourire.

- Et elle ne plaisante qu'à moitié, ajoute Artémis, en pointant le bout de son nez à la porte. »

Une petite précision s'impose. Quand Minako a emménagé chez Rei et Usagi chez Mamoru, Luna et Artémis ont vu là une occasion de vivre enfin ensemble. Minako a ainsi demandé aux Tsukino s'ils accepteraient de prendre Artemis chez eux car Rei ne voulait pas d'un chat au temple qui risquerait d'effrayer Phobos et Deimos, les deux corbeaux sacrés du temple. Ils ont accepté volontiers, peut-être pour compenser le départ de leur fille chérie. Les deux matous peuvent à présent roucouler relativement tranquillement et faire des choses qu'aucun chat n'a jamais fait avant eux.

Entrant sans jamais leur tourner le dos puis reculant jusqu'au salon, elle se cogne contre son père.

« Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas changé d'un poil !

- Comment ça ?

- Toujours aussi étourdie !

- Mmmph ! lance-t-elle, indignée. »

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et l'invite à prendre place dans le salon.

« Il est un peu tard mais tu veux du thé ? demande sa mère depuis la cuisine.

- Euh oui… répond-elle en laissant traîner sa voix.

- Avec des daifuku ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepte-t-elle avec un faux détachement et un petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrive dans le salon avec un plateau.

« Comment se passent tes études, ma chérie ?

- Plutôt bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ma vocation, mais j'y arrive bien et ça me plaît. Alors, je persévère et j'espère un jour trouver un moyen de bifurquer vers quelque chose qui me passionne et qui sera vraiment pour moi une évidence. Même si j'ai du mal et si c'est plus dur que les études d'institutrice, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Tu as drôlement mûri, ces dernières années, Usa-chan. Je suis fière de toi. Et ta mère l'est tout autant. Et nous sommes également fiers de ton autre toi, qui nous protège depuis toutes ces années. »

Ô combien surprise de voir avec quelle facilité ils en parlent, elle ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Ne sois pas gênée, c'est pour cela qu'on t'a fait venir. Il y a quelque chose que l'on voulait te dire. Nous n'avons jamais osé par peur que ça change nos rapports ou la vision que tu avais de nous.

- Oh mon Dieu, vous allez divorcer ? »

Ses deux parents se regardent puis éclatent de rire.

« Mais non, voyons ! »

Ikuko marque une courte pause puis appelle Luna et Artemis qui arrivent rapidement. Elle tapote ses jambes et les deux chats viennent se poser sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas lui dire, alors ? demande Luna.

- Oui, il est plus que temps. »

Usagi ouvre des yeux comme des billes.

« Luna, ça va pas ?

- Pas de panique, ça fait quelques mois déjà que je les ai surpris en grande conversation et que nous avons discuté de ce que je savais sur toi et tes parents.

- Mais c'est vous, mes parents ! s'écrie Usagi. »

Les larmes montent aux yeux de ses deux parents face à ces mots prononcés si spontanément.

« Ça me remplit le cœur de joie de t'entendre dire cela, mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quand tu es née, ta véritable mère, la reine Serenity nous ait apparu et nous a expliqué brièvement ton histoire. Elle nous a demandé de veiller sur toi car de grandes épreuves t'attendraient une fois adolescente. Elle nous a également clairement fait comprendre que tu étais notre fille, rien qu'à nous. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Usagi ne répond pas et se lève brusquement, envoyant le plateau par terre en se précipitant sur ses parents pour les enlacer. Tous les trois laissent éclater des larmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec de la tristesse.

« Merci… se contente de lâcher Usagi, réellement soulagée de voir que même si tout a changé, rien n'a changé. »

oOo

2h30. Minako et Rei ont discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, arrosant leur conversation avec quelques-unes des bouteilles de la réserve personnelle du grand-père de Rei.

« Et c'est là qu'il a découvert que j'étais Sailor V… Enfin Sailor Venus parce qu'il a reconnu mes techniques de volley.

- Ouah, j'aimerais qu'un homme me connaisse aussi bien.

- Arrête ! Et Yuichiro alors ? Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il a toujours su que tu étais Sailor Mars. Il est à tes pieds depuis le premier jour !

- Tu crois ?

- Ça crève les yeux ! T'as pas vu comment il est devenu rouge quand tu lui as dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille parce qu'on allait parler garçons ?

- Je pensais que c'était l'alcool.

- Mon œil ! »

Au tour de Rei de rougir.

« T'es mignonne quand tu rougis. »

Sans se l'expliquer, elle devient encore plus rouge. Minako se rapproche et caresse sa joue d'un revers de la main.

« C'est ce que tu aimerais que Yuichiro te fasse ? Qu'il te caresse la joue ? Qu'il rapproche son visage ? Sentir son souffle ? Puis sa main derrière ta nuque ? »

Elle conclut ses mots en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Rei. Le baiser est furtif mais Rei ne la repousse pas. Surprise ou troublée, le résultat n'en est pas moins le même. Minako détache ses lèvres de celle de Rei et vient poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Zzzz… »

Minako s'endort presque aussitôt. Ne voulant pas la réveiller pour retarder au maximum une conversation potentiellement très embarrassante, elle se contente de s'allonger sur les tatamis de la salle où elles se trouvent et parvient à poser la tête de Minako dans son giron. Elles dorment ainsi. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Minako. Rei, elle, reste éveillée jusqu'au petit matin où elle finit par céder à l'épuisement. Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie, Yuichiro ouvre la porte de la salle et voit la scène. Sentant une jalousie incontrôlable s'emparer de lui, il claque la porte plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et s'éloigne rapidement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont réveillées en sursaut.

« Oh ma tête ! entame Minako. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'heure, il était deux heures. Après, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Et toi ?

- Oh, euh… Pareil. On est tombées comme des mouches toutes les deux.

- Bon, deux aspirines, un grand verre d'eau et on s'y remet, hein ? annonce Minako en essayant de prendre un ton convaincu.

- Comme tu dis, acquiesce Rei, n'osant pas la regarder en face.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète son amie.

- Je… Oui oui, tout va bien… J'ai pas l'habitude de boire, c'est tout. »

Minako n'insiste pas et la laisse aller se préparer. De son côté, elle se rend dans sa chambre, prend une douche rapide, choisit soigneusement ses habits, prend sa pochette remplie de C.V et son sac à dos débordant de CD de démo et repart arpenter les maisons de disque.

oOo

En début d'après-midi, après avoir essuyé un nombre indécent de refus, de nombreuses maisons de disque allant jusqu'à refuser sa démo, elle rentre au temple Hikawa, découragée. Elle reste discrète pour ne croiser personne et part dans sa chambre. Là, elle reste allongée un moment à ne rien faire et à réfléchir à son avenir. Elle se demande bien évidemment si elle ne devrait pas reprendre ses études ou se chercher un vrai travail. À force de gamberger, elle s'assoupit quelques minutes et se rêve au lycée, à l'époque des Three Lights. À son réveil, elle n'a qu'une idée : réécouter leur CD, persuadée qu'il va lui redonner courage. Elle met la chambre déjà mal rangée à sac pour mettre la main sur le disque et le met dans le lecteur. Quelques secondes avant le refrain, le disque déraille et reste bloquée sur la même séquence.

« My love My love My love… »

Elle arrête le lecteur, excédée par le bruit répétitif.

« Passez aux CD, qu'y disaient… Tu aurais pu bloquer sur des paroles qui ont du sens pour moi, comme, je sais pas, « Chasin' after you » par exemple… Pff… »

My love ? Franchement… S'il y a bien un endroit aussi désertique que sa carrière, c'est sa vie sentimentale. Alors, si c'est un signe, il est bien mal choisi. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière sur son futon.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se lamente-t-elle en s'adressant toujours à son lecteur CD, qui, à défaut de fonctionner correctement, sait écouter. Je ne peux pas vivre à son crochet comme ça, sans rien faire… »

Désespérée, elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit quand elle entend le grand-père de Rei derrière la porte.

« Minako, c'est pour toi. C'est une maison de disques. »

Elle se redresse d'un coup, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se lève, ouvre la porte et regarde fixement le téléphone.

« Tu es occupée ? Tu veux que je leur dise de rappeler ?

- NON ! hurle-t-elle, bien malgré elle. »

Elle prend la téléphone d'une main tremblante puis retourne dans sa chambre. Elle attend quelques secondes qui lui semblent durer des heures et pendant lesquelles elle essaie de se calmer. Tout ce qu'elle a lu sur la maîtrise de soi et sur les manières de montrer son assurance lors des entretiens se bouscule dans sa tête. Il n'est plus de temps de réfléchir, il faut agir.

« Allo ? Aino Minako à l'appareil.

- Bonjour, Mlle Aino. Comment allez-vous ?

- Les propositions se bousculent, ces temps-ci, alors tout va plutôt bien.

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas pourtant pas ce que j'ai entendu.

- _Trouve quelque chose à dire. Rebondis, ne te laisse pas bouffer !_

- Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas voulu vous sembler agressif. Je comprends tout à fait la tactique que vous employez mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne fonctionne pas pour le moment.

- De qui tenez-vous ces informations ? »

Ces informations, il les tient d'une bonne dizaine d'autres de maison de disques qui n'ont pas manqué de remarquer ses passages en lumière des derniers évènements. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle fait la une des médias mais ils ont remarqué sa venue, ou parfois ses venues. En effet, cette demoiselle ne note pas les maisons de disque ou viviers de talents qu'elles démarchent et les abreuvent de ses CD de démo mal enregistrés. Leur opinion d'elle ? Un seul de ces CD et un seul de ces CV, c'est déjà trop. Pleine de bonne volonté, mais pas de talent. J'en passe et des biens meilleures.

Minako est effondrée.

« _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas claquer la porte, ou dans le cas qui nous intéresse, le téléphone… Quoiqu'on ne peut pas claquer un téléphone…_ Je prends note des ces critiques constructives, monsieur…

- Saito, de Lolita Records. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Ce silence me laisse à penser que ce que j'ai entendu n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Pour votre gouverne, vous n'êtes jamais venu chez moi et c'est bien dommage car personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé que votre voix ressemblait à celle d'un chat à qui on a marché sur la queue sur votre démo. Bien sûr, vous n'aviez pas un groupe de qualité derrière vous et vous avez fait les chœurs vous-même sur une piste séparée que vous avez mixée avec ensuite, mais ça reste plus que correct pour quelqu'un qui ne n'enregistre pas dans des conditions professionnelles. »

Minako esquisse bien malgré elle un sourire. Pourtant, après ce qu'on vient de lui dire, n'importe quelle autre personne serait dévastée ou se serait pendue avec ses lacets. Et ça, Yukito Saito le sait très bien car c'est sa marque de fabrique. Trouver celle qui ne sort pas du lot mais qui a ce petit quelque chose en plus ou cette histoire personnelle qui la mettra en première ligne dans les médias et les tabloïds et pourra la faire dépasser les vraies chanteuses par son aura plutôt que par son talent.

Le but est simple : les briser moralement au téléphone quand elles sont à bout, puis glisser quelques compliments anodins qui les feront se sentir spéciales, comparé aux horreurs qu'elles viennent d'entendre, horreurs qui se sortent pas de sa bouche mais qui ne sont que des échos (retravaillés) des autres maisons de disque car lui, il voit un potentiel énorme en elle.

« Si je vous appelle, c'est parce que vous êtes celle dont le monde de la musique a besoin. Moi, je ne vais pas vous ignorer parce que vous êtes Sailor Venus ou la princesse de je ne sais quel royaume oublié dont personne n'a rien à faire. Vous avez ce que je recherche et il me le faut. »

Et là, c'est dans la poche.

« Je vous propose donc de passer demain soir, en fin d'après-midi, pour discuter d'un contrat d'exclusivité pour un single, avec possibilité de transformer cela en album si le succès est au rendez-vous. »

Minako se retient de hurler de joie.

« Nous parlerons également d'une série de clichés pour la magazine « » qui débouchera sur une publication dans un recueil relié consacré aux nouvelles idoles.

- ?

- Oui, c'est un magazine d'otaku dans lequel nous publions des clichés de nos artistes.

- Quel genre de clichés?

- Oh, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, Mlle Aino. Vous savez comme moi que la promotion des idoles passe à coup sûr par la publication de photos « suggestives ». »

Autre technique : lui parler d'égal à égal. Elle est intelligente mais il faut le lui rappeler. Cela aide à faire passer certaines pilules.

« Oui, bien sûr, j'en suis consciente, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ce genre de photos et continuer à être crédible comme Sailor Venus.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Cela dit, passé un certain temps, il faut savoir ce que l'on veut : vivre bercé par ses illusions de grandeur ou ouvrir les yeux et voir le monde tel qu'il est vraiment. Si vous ne faites aucune concession, je me dois de vous dire que votre carrière d'idole mourra dans l'œuf. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt financier de ce côté-là. Ce magazine coûte bien souvent plus cher à produire qu'il ne rapporte. Cela dit, la population otaku est une grande consommatrice d'idoles et sans ces magazines qui satisfont de basses pulsions, ils ne regardent même pas les produits que nous lançons. C'est triste de parler de produits, je vous le concède, mais c'est bien le mot pour cette frange de la population. Ces otakus seront un socle de fans non négligeables et ce n'est qu'ensuite que viendront se greffer de vrais fans de votre musique. »

Un mensonge par-ci, par-là n'a jamais tué personne.

« Ce sont là beaucoup de choses à digérer. Je vous laisse réfléchir ? Mais pas trop longtemps. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter dans nos locaux, à Akihabara, demain à 17 heures, si vous êtes d'accord. Vous n'aurez qu'à mentionner mon nom et le vôtre, je m'assurerai qu'on ne vous refoule pas à l'entrée.

- Très bien, M. Saito. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition.

- En espérant que vous ferez le bon choix. Bonne soirée.

- Pareillement, a-t-elle le temps de répondre avant qu'il ne raccroche. »

Dernière règle : ne pas laisser la place aux questions. Car si elles doutent au téléphone, elles ne viendront jamais, aussi alléchante que puise être la proposition.

oOo

Sa première idée : appeler Ami, donc l'esprit cartésien saura la conseiller. Elle prend son communicateur, hésitant à utiliser le cristal de Setsuna, après avoir découvert ce qu'elle a fait à Rei.

Pas de réponse. Elle le laisse « sonner » assez longtemps, sachant que son amie va lui remonter les bretelles s'il a sonné durant ses cours. Pas de réponse. Elle doit être occupée. Après tout, elle avait déjà un emploi du temps de ministre avant que les médias ne s'en mêlent, il n'y a pas de raison que cela aille en s'arrangeant.

Mako doit avoir un batteur électrique dans une main et un plateau dans l'autre car elle ne répond pas non plus.

Usagi doit l'avoir oublié sur le bord du lavabo, ce matin, comme d'habitude. Et si elle appelle Rei qui se trouve à vingt mètres d'elle, elle va goûter au feu sacré de très près. Elle préfère se rapprocher d'un des murs et coller son visage contre la paroi.

Rei donne une de ses premières séances de divination. Cela fait partie du plan à court terme pour renflouer les caisses du temple et se libérer de l'emprise financière du député Hino. Elle déteste monnayer ses dons, mais faute de mieux, pour le moment, elle profite du bouche à oreille qui va plus vite que la lumière grâce aux médias.

Minako écoute ce que dit la personne. Prenant une voix très masculine d'outre-tombe :

« La bague est tombée derrière la commode…

- Qu'est-ce que… C'est une blague ?

- Non, c'est un vagabond qu'on a recueilli il y a quelque temps. Mais on va le piquer ce soir. La séance est à mes frais pour le dérangement. Que ça ne vous empêche pas de revenir. On s'occupera de ce « désagrément » pour que vous ne soyez plus dérangée. Après tout, on a une cave, il faut bien qu'elle serve. »

Cette cliente ne reviendra pas mais la personne à blâmer n'est pas celle qu'on pourrait soupçonner. Minako sort de sa chambre. Rei en fait autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? J'ai oublié mes saucisses dans le barbecue hier soir ?

- Cours.

- Y'a du feu autour de toi comme dans les mangas…

- Cours. Vite.

- J'ai rendez-vous pour parler d'un single demain.

- Rappelle-les. Tu ne pourras pas y aller les pieds devants…

- Les pieds devants ? Oh… »

Elle commence à reculer.

« Je dois aussi faire des photos pour , ajoute-t-elle. »

Rei se raidit en entendant ce nom.

« ? Ce magazine affligeant qui traîne toujours dans la chambre de Yuichiro ? Mais tu es inconsciente, ma parole ! »

À la mention de son nom, Yuichiro sort la tête de sa chambre.

« Oh toi, retourne lire tes magazines de pervers ! »

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour disparaître.

« Et toi ? Tu as déjà ouvert un de ces magazines ? Yuichiro, donne-moi en un. Un propre ou tu pourras te chercher un nouveau logement. »

Une main sort de la chambre, tenant un exemplaire du torchon incriminé. Rei l'ouvre et colle une image bien suggestive sous le nez de Minako.

« C'est cette image que tu veux qu'on associe à ta carrière d'idole ?

- Le producteur m'a dit que c'était pour attirer des otakus qui me permettraient de vendre des singles, d'assurer un album et créer ensuite une véritable base de fans.

- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour voir l'image de Sailor Venus rattachée à sa maison de disques ? »

Rei regrette instantanément ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Sailor Venus ? Alors tu crois que c'est tout ce qu'il a vu en moi ? Une figure publique ? Je ne peux être dans la chanson que parce que je sauve le monde et pas parce que j'ai du talent ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as dit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu dégrades ton image avec ces photos. Si ça ne marche pas avez eux, tu ne retrouveras jamais de travail dans ce domaine…

- Oui, parce que je n'ai pas de talent.

- Non ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je veux dire !

- Ah, parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de talent, je suis stupide, hein ? Eh, bien, regarde. Mlle Stupide fait son sac et elle part d'ici. »

Elle jette un maximum d'affaires dans son sac de voyage et se dirige vers la porte.

« Je passerai prendre le reste demain, si ce n'est pas trop tard. Sinon, fais-en ce que tu veux, peu importe. »

Rei n'a pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle est déjà loin. De rage, elle jette le magazine dans le feu sacré et part dans sa chambre.

oOo

Si Ami ne répond pas, c'est que ses amies « retrouvées » l'ont invitée à boire un verre. Elles semblent à présent passionnées par sa vie. Sûrement un peu trop. Elle commence donc à se montrer discrètement méfiante, pensant qu'elles finiront peut-être par vouloir profiter de son statut de célébrité… Ou que quelque chose de plus louche se trame, comme c'est trop souvent le cas, comme à l'époque du collège ou un montre de Green Esmeraude avait tourné tous ces camarades contre elles… Ils pourraient s'agir ici de l'effet inverse, se prend-elle à penser, et ce pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Il en faudra plus pour piéger Ami Mizuno.

oOo

En ce qui concerne Usagi, elle aime tout simplement bien la nouvelle sonnerie de leur communicateur qu'a installée Artemis alors elle le laisse souvent sonner trop longtemps pour l'écouter… Les explications les plus simples sont souvent les meilleurs.

oOo

Mako s'est écroulée dans les cuisines peu après la fermeture du salon de thé. Motoki l'a retrouvé alors qu'elle revenait péniblement à elle. Elle a dit que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait juste un peu trop tiré sur la corde.

Les urgences auxquelles son fiancé a tenu à l'emmener l'ont confirmé.

« Mlle Kino a fait une chute de tension importante. D'après son dossier médical, elle a une tension qui voisine les 13,5, ce qui, sans être alarmant, et un peu plus élevé que la moyenne et celle-ci est tombée à 9. Ce n'est probablement pas symptomatique mais il faudra la faire surveiller dans une pharmacie pendant quelques jours, même si vous vous sentez mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera sûrement le plus grand bien. »

Il continue sur un discours qui énerve grandement Mako. Il part en effet sur l'influence de sa santé sur ses potentiels combats et les conséquences drastiques que cela pourrait avoir. Partagée entre l'envie de lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires ou de taper du poing dans le mur, elle se contente d'acquiescer et de lui adresser un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Après quoi, elle repart avec Motoki, lui promet à lui de se reposer et lui fait jurer de ne pas en parler pour le moment aux autres. Et si elle croise les doigts dans le dos quand elle fait cette promesse, cela ne signifie probablement pas grand-chose car Mako est forte. Mais jusqu'à quel point pourra-t-elle lutter contre son propre corps ?

oOo

Rei hésite longuement puis se rend dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle prend ensuite son sac à main et part d'un pas décidé.

oOo

Minako sonne chez ses parents. Elle n'a pas remis les pieds ici, ni tenté de prendre contact avec eux depuis qu'elle a claqué la porte, six mois plus tôt.

Quand elle leur a annoncé qu'elle abandonnait ses études pour se consacrer à sa carrière d'idole, ils lui ont clairement posé un ultimatum. Soit elle continuait à étudier, soit ils lui coupaient les vivres. Elle a opté pour la seconde option. Après une semaine dont elle préfère ne pas se souvenir, elle a ravalé sa fierté et a demandé à Rei si elle pouvait l'héberger gratuitement, la nourrir et la blanchir.

Si faire cette demande lui a coûté, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Quand la porte s'ouvre, elle est accueillie par le sourire de convenance propre à sa mère et auquel ont droit tous les invités. Ceci dit, quand elle voit sa fille, le sourire devient vite ce regard lourd de sous-entendus qui a poursuivi Minako toute sa vie.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé de style vestimentaire.

- Bonjour, Maman. Oui, je vais bien. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, moi aussi.

- Oh, ne joue les accusatrices, tu veux. C'est toi qui a claqué la porte et qui n'a pas donné signe pendant six mois. Si ce n'était le journal télévisé qui nous rebat les oreilles de ton identité secrète, je ne saurais même pas que tu encore vivante.

- La faute à qui ? Sûrement pas à Papa qui se laisse mener par le bout du nez par sa femme et qui se tue à la tâche pour assurer ton train de vie de princesse.

- Mais c'est qu'on a pris du bagou. Entre donc, je vais aller chercher ton père dans son bureau et nous continuerons cette merveilleuse conversation ensuite. »

Elle l'invite à rentrer d'un mouvement de bras et la gratifie d'un « Après vous, mademoiselle. » dont le sarcasme est palpable.

Elle retire ses chaussures et se rend dans le salon qui n'a pas changé d'un iota. Aucune photo d'elle. Beaucoup de photos de sa mère au bras de célébrités lors de galas et de banquets. Minako se refuse à imaginer que certaines de ces stars aient pu prendre plus qu'une simple photo avec sa mère mais les images s'imposent malgré elle.

Heureusement, son père arrive rapidement. Ses yeux brillent à la vue de sa fille et il s'approche d'elle pour l'étreindre. Sa femme lui barre le passage en tendant son bras et en lui indiquant par la même occasion le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'exécute sans broncher.

En bon adjudant, elle s'assoit en dernier après avoir scruté des yeux le terrain.

« Bon, je suppose que tu as besoin d'argent.

- Chérie, enfin !

- Oh, s'il te plaît ! À force de la couver et de lui bourrer le crâne avec ton travail, elle a fini par croire qu'elle pourrait y arriver comme ça, en claquant des doigts. Et regarde où elle en est. Elle revient la queue entre les jambes, six mois plus tard, et pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- _Elle_ peut s'exprimer toute seule et _elle_ revient pour accepter de reprendre ses études si vous l'aidez à participer à des castings. Je ne comprends pas qu'avec un père agent de stars, vous m'ayez toujours refusé une chance d'essayer de percer. Et par « on », j'entends toi, Maman. Je te laisse le choix des études, des cours, de l'université. Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais laisse Papa m'aider à entrer dans le monde du show-business après mes études, si j'en ai toujours envie et si tu n'as pas tué ce qu'il me restait de volonté et de talent. »

Sa mère lui lance un regard dédaigneux.

« Talent ? s'interroge sa mère, reprenant les mots de sa fille. Mais ma pauvre, la seule chance que tu as de passer dans le journal, c'est après avoir lancé tes petites lumières ridicules sur un monstre. Ton seul talent, c'est d'être Sailor Venus. »

Sa dispute avec Rei lui revient en tête et elle réalise soudain à quel point elle a été stupide de s'emporter quand tout ce que voulait Rei, c'était lui éviter ce genre de scène. Détruisant alors toute chance de jamais renouer les liens avec sa famille, elle se lève et s'approche de sa mère :

« C'est au moins une chance de plus que toi de passer dans les journaux. Quand je ne vois toutes ces photos, je ne me dis qu'une chose : je préfère de loin ma vie à ta carrière d'actrice ratée qui a toujours été morte de peur à l'idée que sa fille lui fasse de l'ombre. »

La gifle part aussitôt et résonne dans le salon.

« Voilà qui est clair. Au revoir, Maman. Papa, si un jour tu décides d'ouvrir les yeux, tu auras toujours une place dans ma vie. Même si je t'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher tout ça. »

Elle leur tourne le dos et laisse les larmes couler silencieusement. Elle regagne le hall d'entrée, met ses chaussures et part. Elle franchit le portail du jardin et voit Rei qui porte à l'épaule son sac de voyage.

« Il était derrière le buisson, comme lorsque tu es venue au temple nous demander de t'installer chez nous. Je suis allée le chercher et j'ai attendu que tu ressortes. Je serai bien venue de tirer par la peau du cou à l'intérieur mais je pense que tu avais besoin de les confronter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es la seule… qui me comprenne comme ça ? articule-t-elle avec difficulté entre deux sanglots. »

Elle se jette dans ses bras. Elle se laisse aller un long moment puis lève les yeux vers son amie :

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux revenir au temple ?

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas laisser tomber cette proposition de travail délirante ? demande Rei.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, bienvenue chez toi. Et une dernière chose, Mina. Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de la fin de notre soirée d'hier ?

- Non, toi non plus ?

- Oh, moi, je t'ai menti. Je bois du saké avec mon grand-père depuis mes quatorze ans, alors, je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est passé.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rei recrée la scène, à la différence près qu'elle est cette fois-ci à l'origine du baiser. Comme pour une amnésique, cet élément déclencheur ravive sa mémoire et tout lui revient brusquement.

« Hier soir, c'est toi qui m'as embrassé. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis mais ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une déclaration ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aimerais qu'on y réfléchisse et qu'on en reparle quand les choses seront un peu plus calmes. Et surtout…

- Quoi quoiqu'il se passe, que ça ne change rien être nous, continue Minako, qui commence à bien connaître son amie. »

Rei sourit et lui passe une main sur l'épaule. Minako en fait autant et toutes deux partent pour le temple, bras dessus, bras dessous, sans se douter de ce qui se passe au même moment, quelques mètre plus loin.

oOo

En rentrant chez elle, Usagi s'étonne de nouveau de ne voir absolument aucun journaliste. Comme l'a fait remarquer Mamoru, c'est on ne peut plus étrange.

Quand elle sonne car elle a oublié ses clés, elle ressent une étrange sensation.

« Y a quelqu'un ? lance-t-elle à la ronde. »

Pas de réponse mais un bruit étrange retentit et une voiture part à grande vitesse. Elle prend sa broche en main et rappuie frénétiquement sur le bouton de l'interphone.

« Hé, c'est bon, je suis là, la houspille son fiancé. J'étais sous la douche.

- Ouvre, y'a quelqu'un dehors.

- Oui, c'est le principe de la rue.

- Ouvre, vite ! »

Sans quitter la rue des yeux, elle pousse la porte du dos quand le petit grésillement lui indique que la porte est démagnétisée. Elle ne la laisse pas se refermer naturellement et la pousse de toutes ses forces. Inquiet, Mamoru est descendu en robe de chambre et en pantoufles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'observait alors j'ai demandé s'il y avait quelqu'un. Et là, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit et une voiture est partie rapidement.

- J'appelle la police.

- D'accord. Mais cette sensation que j'ai ressentie, je l'avais déjà ressenti auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle représente mais je crois que ce n'était pas naturel.

- Ah. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

- Comme tu dis. Si j'ai pris ma broche en main plutôt que mon spray anti-agression, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Il acquiesce et l'invite à monter. La menace se montrera bien assez tôt et si elle a besoin d'une voiture pour fuir, elle ne doit pas être bien dangereuse. Enfin, espérons.

oOo

La menace en question s'est faite remarquer malgré les précautions prises pour passer inaperçue en masquant son énergie magique mais c'était sans compter sur Sailor Moon. Sentant qu'il allait être découvert, il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour créer une lame d'énergie, même si celle-ci lui de très douloureux souvenirs, forçant ainsi l'entrée d'une voiture d'une manière peu discrète et partant avec celle-ci en utilisant un autre de ses pouvoirs, le tout afin de se faire passer pour un journaliste. Il se doute qu'aucun des deux ne sera dupe mais sa fuite brouillera les pistes pour le moment.

Ainsi découvert, il comprend que sa présence ici depuis quelques jours n'est pas une bonne idée, tout du moins pas sous cette forme. Doit-il se préparer à révéler son identité ? Il doit y réfléchir sérieusement.

Il revient sur les lieux quelques heures plus tard. Il renforce le dôme psychique qu'il a créé quelques jours plus tôt et qui empêche les médias, les fans et autres stalkers à la santé mentale douteuse de s'approcher. C'est la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire avant de révéler son identité et pour commencer à racheter ses crimes passés.

oOo

« Bon, ça aura pris quelques heures de plus mais me voilà libre à nouveau. Tout ça grâce à cette chère Galaxia. Tu as cru pouvoir changer le futur en jouant avec tes petites star seeds ? Grand mal t'en a pris. Tu n'as fait que le précipiter. Je me chargerai personnellement de te remercier avant de te renvoyer au néant. Oh, mais que je suis bête… C'est moi le Néant ! »

Dans le fond de l'immense salle d'où sort cette voix semblant venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois, quelques personnes esquissent un petit rire et quelques paires d'yeux menaçants semblent s'illuminer.

« Toi, là-bas ! »

La voix ne le montre pas du doigt mais il sait que c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse. Il ne daigne cependant pas répondre. Un bruit sourd retentit alors tandis qu'il tombe à terre en proie à de terribles convulsions.

« Quand JE donne un ordre, on l'exécute. Ton nom ?

- Al… Aleister Crowley…

- Enchanté. Je vais te laisser agoniser le temps que je te dise ce que tu vas faire pour moi. Si tu meurs, tant pis. Je trouverai bien un autre vampire. Tu vas donc aller attaquer les guerrières et mordre Sailor Moon. Vu sa puissance, elle ne se transformera pas en vampire mais elle sera contaminée et sera prête pour la suite de mon plan. Approche maintenant. »

Il s'approche et une brume noire l'entoure. Il en ressort en pleine possession de moyens et étrangement plus docile.

« Tu vas aller attaquer les guerrières. Je t'ai confié une partie de mon énergie afin de pouvoir infecter Sailor Moon à travers toi. Tu ne révèleras rien de moi ou de mon plan où tu te consumeras sur l'instant. J'ai introduit une pilule d'eau bénite dans ton corps. Si tu me trahis, elle explosera et tu mourras. Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Allez, disparais. »

Il s'enroule dans sa cape et disparaît.

« Cela vaut pour vous aussi. Je vous ai réunis pour me servir. À la moindre incartade, je vous retire vos pouvoirs et vous envoie servir de chair à canon devant les guerrières. Hors de question que je me salisse les mains pour vous achever. »

Il appelle ensuite deux autres personnes qui s'agenouillent devant lui.

« Vous, vous allez enfin me servir à quelque chose. Depuis le Silver Millenium que je vous garde sous le coude, il était temps. Toi, tu vas rejoindre tes compagnons et les surveiller. Nous mettrons le plan de longue haleine en marche très prochainement. Quant à toi, tu vas continuer à garder les gens que je t'ai désigné sous contrôle un maximum de temps. La liste ne va pas tarder à grandir alors, tiens-toi prêt. Tu ne te présenteras pas de tout de suite aux guerrières. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, sachez qu'au moindre faux-pas, je vous prendrai ceux qui vous sont chers.

- Oui, Maître, acquiescent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Bien, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

L'homme à lunettes part de façon naturelle et l'autre disparaît d'un tourbillon de pétales de roses roses.

_À suivre…_

La famille de Minako est très peu décrite dans le manga. Manifestement, elle est décrite dans le manga Sailor V (je l'ai lu il y a longtemps et je m'en souviens plus… Merci _WikiMoon _!) : la mère est une biatch qui trouve que son mari ne gagne pas assez d'argent et qui passe son temps à rabrouer sa fille. Bref, une famille de rêve. J'ai donc exploiter ça et fait du père un agent de stars pour corser un peu plus leurs relations.

On sait que le père de Rei est un politicien. J'ai décidé d'en faire un député au cas où je décide de le faire intervenir plus tard. Qu'on se le dise, je ne décide pas de mon intrigue en fonction de l'alignement des planètes, mais comme pour les parents de Minako, ce serait intéressant de le faire apparaître, sans l'intégrer au premier plan de l'intrigue.

Les combats arrivent, rassurez-vous. J'avais besoin de lancer l'arc Minako car il va articuler toute la suite.

Et, oui, il s'agit bien de pétales de roses de couleur rose. La couleur des pétales est importante et je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement sans faire une phrase lourde…

_Miguel_


	6. Chapitre 3 Oh Bite Me!

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Chapitre 3 – Bite Me!**_

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Usako.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, tu ne m'appelles comme ça que quand tu es inquiet, maintenant. »

Percé à jour, Mamoru s'approche d'elle et baisse la tête pour venir se lover contre sa poitrine.

« Oui, je suis inquiet. J'ai peur, même. Tu as vu comment j'ai fini contre Chimaera ?

- Et nous, on a fini comment contre lui ? Il a réduit mon sceptre en miettes et on ne s'est échappées que parce que les filles ont réussi un Sailor Teleport sans moi. Tes pouvoirs ne sont peut-être pas ce que tu voudrais qu'ils soient maintenant, tout de suite, mais ça viendra. Il y a une raison à tout ce qui nous arrive. On a rencontré nos nous futurs et tu as vu comme moi que nous étions aussi puissants l'un que l'autre. Et n'oublie pas le nombre de fois où tu nous as sauvées. On ne serait pas là où on en est sans Tuxedo Kamen ! »

Il la serre dans ses bras.

« Dire que c'est moi qui voulais te réconforter ! Te dire de ne pas avoir peur, qu'avec tes pouvoirs actifs retrouvés, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Et tu viens de le faire. C'est pas le tout de jouer les gros bras. Je suis une grande fille maintenant et j'apprécie d'autant plus que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pur me confier tes doutes et tes inquiétudes. »

Il l'embrasse tendrement et lui rappelle encore une fois à quel point il l'aime. Ce qui se passe ensuite, passé la porte de la chambre, est leur petit jardin secret et nul ne saurait l'espionner.

oOo

Bien plus tard, durant la nuit, Usagi fait un autre de ces rêves.

« Galaxia ?

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Sache simplement que tes intuitions sont fondées. Méfie-toi de tous et de toutes si tu ne veux pas voir le futur que tu connais te rattraper dans le présent et te conduire à ta perte. »

Elle voit alors une déchirure survenir dans cet espace et s'élargir pour prendre la forme de ce qui ressemble à un trou noir. Usagi se sent alors reculer, comme si son esprit était séparé de son corps et qu'elle rejoignait brusquement ce dernier. Tout ce qu'elle parvient à distinguer, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'éloigne, c'est une vive lumière, pareille à une comète. Elle part de l'espace dans lequel se trouvait Galaxia et file rapidement Dieu sait où.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en voir plus car elle se réveille brusquement, très rapidement imitée par Mamoru.

oOo

« Bonjour, prince Endymion. »

Helios se tient à genoux devant Mamoru, un bras replié sur le corps.

« Relève-toi, je t'en prie. De nous deux, c'est plutôt toi, le prince.

- Votre humilité vous honore. »

Il se relève et fixe Mamoru d'un visage impassible. Trop surpris de se retrouver ici, Mamoru n'a pas pris note du décor qui l'entoure, à savoir une forêt des rêves dévastée et en ruines.

« Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il… demande-t-il, complètement perdu.

- J'ai senti tes doutes et surtout ressenti ton besoin de puissance pour lutter contre cet ennemi qui ne va pas manquer de vous attaquer. Je t'ai donc fait venir ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Quel ennemi ?

- Galaxia m'a fait jurer de ne pas en dire trop, sans quoi le futur pourrait se précipiter et vous détruire.

- Quoi ?

- Vous comprendrez bien vite. Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de cela car le temps m'est compté. Il est l'heure pour toi de récupérer le Golden Crystal.

- Récupérer ?

- Ce cristal n'a jamais été le mien. Il m'a été confié à l'époque du Silver Millenium par la reine Serenity pour empêcher Metalia de s'en emparer. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle cherchait également à le protéger de cet ennemi qui vous menace et qui agissait déjà dans l'ombre. Je me suis réfugié dans le monde des rêves à cette époque et j'en suis devenu son gardien par la force des choses. Ce n'était qu'une couverture et il est temps qu'elle prenne fin. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pu en maîtriser la puissance. Il va te conférer des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des guerrières. »

Mamoru devient tout blanc. Helios le regarde et ajoute :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne deviendras pas Sailor Earth, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète... »

Mamoru pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement.

La corne sur son crâne se met à briller et réapparaît dans sa main sous forme de fleur cristalline dorée, comme le Silver Crystal lorsque Sailor Moon invoque son pouvoir.

« Avant que tu ne le prennes, tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas tenter de l'utiliser avant l'heure. Vous êtes observés.

- Avant l'heure ? Et comment saurais-je quand je dois m'en servir ? s'emporte-t-il. Prenez des risques, bon sang ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on se batte sans pouvoirs et sans informations ! »

Helios esquisse un sourire triste et place le cristal dans sa main. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouve semble alors se déchirer comme du papier, révélant un espace d'une noirceur sans fond qui vient engloutir le monde des rêves et son protecteur. Déjà à moitié enseveli dans ce miasme et dans une abnégation totale, il prononce ses derniers mots sans jamais penser à lui :

« Le cristal nous rend invisibles. Il ne peut pas te voir. Je vais utiliser mes dernières forces pour te renvoyer avant qu'il ne cesse d'agir. Il ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé ici. Je t'en prie, garde le secret… »

Il ferme les yeux. Le Golden Crystal intègre le corps de Mamoru qui revêt ses habits de prince sous l'impact de l'énergie qui irradie son corps. Incapable de bouger, il est repoussé, comme Usagi plus tôt, vers son monde et assiste impuissant à la disparition d'Helios. Pas de comète ce coup-ci, mais le trépas d'un prince qui, contrairement à ce qui a pu être dit sous le coup de la colère, a pris tous les risques imaginables pour protéger le futur de sa planète.

oOo

Dans le hangar, le Néant rouvre les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a encore échappé ! Petite traînée ! Et elle l'a prévenu. Et lui, cette hybride contre-nature, il a sûrement donné le cristal à la fille de Sailor Moon. Elle est la seule à n'avoir jamais pu canaliser sa puissance. Pas de soucis de ce côté-là, elle viendra bientôt ici et je lui prendrai à ce moment-là. »

oOo

Mamoru se réveille brusquement.

« J'ai un truc à te dire ! s'écrient-ils tous les deux, très secoués. »

Parlant tous les deux à la fois, il décide de jouer à pierre, papiers, ciseaux le droit de parler en premier.

« Ok, j'y vais. Galaxia me parle en rêve et n'arrête pas de me dire de me méfier d'un nouvel ennemi. Elle me dit toujours de faire attention et de me méfier de tout le monde et… »

Il lui met un doigt sur la bouche.

« N'en dis pas trop. Je crois qu'on nous observe.

- Ça expliquerait la sensation que j'ai ressentie hier soir. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis réalise ce qu'il vient de lui annoncer.

« Comment ça, on nous observe ? D'où tu tiens, ça ?

- Je ne peux rien te révéler, mais peut-être que… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et prend sa main dans la sienne, pensant pouvoir lui faire voir ce qui s'est passé. Rien ne se passe. Affrontant avec courage ce grand moment de solitude, il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis pose son autre main sur la broche d'Usagi, posée sur la table de chevet. Le Golden Crystal réagit avec le Silver Crystal et Usagi voit tout ce qui s'est passé. Idem pour Mamoru qui ne peut cependant s'empêcher de frissonner en revoyant celle qui l'a tué d'un claquement de doigt quand il partait pour les Etats-Unis.

À peines les images s'estompent-elles qu'Usagi fond en larmes dans les bras de Mamoru. Lui aussi se met à pleurer mais il le fait silencieusement pour ne pas ajouter à la peine de sa fiancée. Néanmoins, les impacts humides sur le dos de la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme ne la trompent pas.

oOo

Le lendemain, Minako envoie un message à Usagi via son communicateur. En effet, cette dernière les a invitées à se retrouver chez Mako vers 18h30 pour discuter des derniers évènements.

« Usagi ?

- Oui.

- Je serai peut-être un peu en retard. Je dois passer dans plusieurs maisons de disque en fin d'après-midi pour ne pas prendre de retard sur mon planning.

- Très bien, on t'attendra un peu, alors.

- Commencez sans moi si je ne suis pas là. Rei me briffera le soir. »

Elles se souhaitent une bonne fin de journée puis mettent fin à la communication. Minako se sent très mal. Elle est restée dans sa chambre toute la journée, prétextant prendre un jour pour elle pour se retrouver et décider de la marche à suivre pour continuer son démarchage.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle a décidé d'accepter la proposition de Lolita Records. N'osant pas affronter la désapprobation de Rei, elle prévoit de partir furtivement pour aller au rendez-vous dans deux heures et de mettre son amie devant le fait accompli par la suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuichiro frappe.

« Minako, téléphone pour toi ! »

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Une maison de disques. Truc records ou un nom comme ça. Je me suis fait passer pour ton agent, comme tu m'as appris.

- Et tu n'as pas dit « Temple Hikawa, bonjour. » cette fois ?

- Ben, c'est avant tout un temple ici, donc… »

Elle sourit et prend le téléphone.

« M. Saito ?

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas en communication avec Mlle Aino ?

- Si, excusez-moi. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Mme Minekura, de Black Hole Records. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Nous avons écouté votre démo et nous souhaiterions vous faire enregistrer un single. Ce n'est pas notre manière de procéder habituellement, surtout pas de but en blanc comme je viens de le faire, mais nous voulons vraiment collaborer avec vous.

- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois Sailor Venus ?

- Je mentirai en disant que non. Personnellement, je pense que votre voix n'est pas la révélation du siècle. N'est pas Barbra Streisand qui veut. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on demande à toutes les chanteuses, heureusement, sinon, on passerait à côté de beaucoup de grands talents comme le vôtre. Vous correspondez parfaitement à ce qui se fait en ce moment et à ce que le public attend. Et le fait que vous fassiez la une des médias est un avantage, je l'avoue. La promotion n'en sera que facilitée.

- Et vous pensez que je vais vendre mon image comme ça, pour quelques gros sous ?

- Et d'une, comme toute personne dans le feu des médias, on se lassera de parler des guerrières de la lune dans quelques semaines et on reparlera de la petite culotte de Monica Lewinski. Et de l'autre, on parle effectivement de beaucoup de gros sous. Nous voulons un album, une tournée nationale, des live à la télévision. Votre cachet se compte en dizaines de millions de yens. Je me ferai taper sur les doigts pour avoir dit ça mais nous avons un projet bien défini pour vous.

- Un projet qui comprend des photos « osées » pour me faire aimer d'une certaine frange de la population ?

- Grand dieu, non ! On ne veut pas couler une carrière naissante avec des clichés de la sorte. C'est peut-être la norme chez certains mais chez Black Hole records, on vend des princesses, pas des traînées. »

Sonnée, charmée mais un peu suspicieuse devant cette pomme qu'elle prie pour ne pas être empoisonnée, Minako emploie la sempiternelle ritournelle, qui a en plus l'avantage d'être vraie :

- Je vous avoue que j'ai une autre proposition très alléchante chez une autre maison de disques. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir pour discuter également d'un single et d'un album.

- Je comprends. Je crois comprendre aussi que vous allez également discuter de photos en sous-vêtements, voire sans vêtements. Si vous pensez que c'est la méthode la plus appropriée pour accéder à la célébrité rapidement, libre à vous. Si vous changez d'avis, vous pouvez venir chez nous à la même heure que votre rendez-vous pour découvrir le projet « C'est la vie » que nous avons pour vous. Et pas besoin d'attendre une période de temps appropriée ou de prendre des pincettes. L'offre est sur la table et elle le reste. Je vais passer pour un requin mais nous vous vous voulons absolument et nous vous aurons ! »

N'y tenant plus, elle laisse échapper un :

« Où est l'entourloupe ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Le seul gouffre, c'est le star system. Il peut vous avaler toute crue et vous recracher dans quelques mois, c'est ça le risque. J'aurais beau montrer patte blanche, ça ne pèsera pas dans la balance. Vous avez des doutes et c'est normal. C'est pour ça que je vous invite à venir rencontrer notre équipe.

- Je dois réfléchir.

- Je comprends. Prenez votre temps. Et si vous changez d'avis, nous fermons à 19h00, ce soir. »

Pour sûr, elle semble un peu trop sûre d'elle. C'est en pensant cela que Minako raccroche après avoir remercié Mme Minekura.

Une heure plus tard, Yuichiro revient avec le téléphone. Elle prend le combiné :

« Je vous remercie pour votre détermination, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on s'amourache avec la concurrence. »

Cette fois, c'est bien M. Saito. Il aurait eu vent de l'entretien téléphonique de Minako avec Black Hole records et n'aurait pas du tout apprécié sa démarche. Elle a beau rétorquer que ce n'est pas elle qui les a contactés, qu'elle n'a pas donné son accord, qu'elle a refusé de les rencontrer maintenant car elle avait rendez-vous avec lui et se demander comment il a pu savoir si vite ce qui s'est passé, rien n'y fait.

« En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a plus qu'une proposition de contrat et ce n'est pas la mienne. Bon vent, Mlle Aino. Profitez bien de votre quart d'heure de gloire. »

Après quoi, il raccroche. Minako est bouché bée.

« _Il a des taupes partout, ce type, ou quoi ?_ se demande-t-elle. _C'est incroyable ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller voir ce que me propose exactement cette autre maison de disques._ »

Elle décide d'y aller à peine une demi-heure avant la fermeture, d'un air nonchalant, en disant qu'elle a réussi à venir après son autre rendez-vous. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où se situe Black Hole Records car, même si M. Saito l'a lâchement abandonnée sur un malentendu, il n'en avait pas moins raison sur certains points : elle ne se souvient pas de la moitié des maisons de disque qu'elle a démarchées.

oOo

Une heure plus tôt

_Locaux de Lolita Records_

Il entre calmement. Il se dirige vers l'accueil.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il enlève ses lunettes et les nettoie avec son t-shirt. Très concentré, il ne relève la tête qu'un long moment plus tard et croise le regard de la réceptionniste.

« Je viens voir M. Saito.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Claudia Schiffer.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. C'est au septième étage, deuxième porte sur la gauche.

- Merci, Mademoiselle. »

Il part pour le septième étage, se contentant de regarder dans les yeux les personnes qui lui demandent ce qu'il fait là en leur disant d'aller prendre un café, ce qu'elles font sans rechigner. Avant de prendre l'ascenseur, il reçoit un appel sur son portable. Il répond et écoute silencieusement avant de répondre :

« Je serais rentré pour 19h00… Oui chérie, je passerai prendre ta mère en voiture à son magasin… Oui, j'ai acheté le vin… Je dois te laisser, mon chef s'impatiente, il veut commencer la réunion… Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il raccroche. Il prend l'ascenseur et se rend dans le bureau de M. Saito. Là, il entre sans frapper, passe devant la secrétaire qui ne bronche pas et entre dans la deuxième pièce dans laquelle se trouve l'homme.

« Bonjour, vous allez me regarder dans les yeux et faire ce que je vous dis.

- Sûrement pas. »

Il lève les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaille et lui lance un regard plein de défis.

« Oh, et oubliez ce métier, avec cette tête, même la chirurgie ne pourrait pas vous aider.

- Vous allez appeler Minako Aino et lui dire que l'offre est tombée à l'eau car vous avez eu vent de son implication dans une autre maison de disques et que vous n'appréciez pas ce genre d'attitude. Vous rendrez très clair le fait qu'il n'y a aucune chance quelle puisse travailler avec votre entreprise. »

Le regard méprisant qu'il affichait devient vitreux.

« Très bien. »

Il prend le téléphone.

« Non, vous attendrez une heure. Et ce soir, vous avouerez à votre femme que vous la trompez avec Momoko, l'idole, et que vous la quittez. Le divorce sera bien sûr à son avantage.

- Oui, ce sera fait. »

L'inconnu remet ses lunettes et repart, mécontent de devoir faire ce qu'il a fait mais pas coupable pour un sou de le forcer à dénoncer ces petites aventures. S'il y a une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est l'infidélité. Il a failli la vivre une fois sans rien pouvoir faire et depuis, il la combat de toutes ses forces.

oOo

Vers 18h30, les filles et Mamoru se retrouvent chez Mako pour discuter de la situation. Mako semble fatiguée mais elle ment en prétendant que tout va bien. Tomoki ment par omission en gardant le silence.

Toutes racontent leurs déboires avec les médias et les fans. Ami mentionne ce qui se passe avec ces camarades de classe et ses doutes quant à ce changement soudain. Ses amies lui répondent qu'elles, elles seront toujours là pour elles, et que ses vraies amies prévaudront quand elle aura vraiment besoin d'elles.

Rei s'étonne de ne pas voir Minako mais Usagi explique qu'elle l'a prévenue et lui en donne les raisons.

« Bizarre, elle m'avait dit qu'elle restait au temple aujourd'hui pour réfléchir à sa carrière… »

Après tout, c'est Minako. Elle ne se laisse jamais abattre et a sûrement retrouvé la pêche dans la journée. Elle se garde cependant de parler des mésaventures de la veille car c'est à la personne concernée de choisir d'en parler.

Usagi prend ensuite la parole, leur parle de ses rêves et leur demande de prendre leurs sceptres en main et de se donner les mains. Elle en fait de même avec sa broche. Ses amies découvrent alors ses rencontres avec Galaxia et ses nombreux, quoique cryptiques, avertissements. Comme elle, ses amies ont la réaction suivante : il fallait s'y attendre.

Puis, dès que Mamoru vient rejoindre le cercle, sa rencontre avec le gardien des rêves se propage aux autres personnes présentes.

Usagi a déjà pleuré tout son soûl. Rei n'est pas du genre à pleurer devant les autres. Il en va de même pour Mako. L'esprit cartésien d'Ami fait qu'elle a besoin d'analyser et de comprendre parfaitement la situation avant de laisser parler son cœur, comme un mécanisme de défense.

Pourtant, elles éclatent toutes les trois en sanglots, épuisées mentalement par ces derniers jours, très vite rejointes par Usagi. Ce sont certes des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi des larmes qui font du bien car elles permettent d'évacuer tous ces sentiments trop longtemps refoulés.

Une fois les grandes eaux passées, la réalité les rattrape et elles doivent se séparer pour retourner à leurs obligations. Sur le pas de la porte, elles se font la bise puis se séparent. Ami et Usagi partent toutes deux en direction du métro pour un cours tardif. À quelques dizaines de mètres du salon de thé, une ombre fonce sur elles. Usagi pousse un cri qui alerte Rei et Mako. L'assaillant fond sur Usagi. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un certain Aleister Crowley qui n'en a qu'après la carotide d'Usagi. Grand mal lui en prend car Ami comprend son jeu et s'interpose. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire dans ce court laps de temps, c'est mettre son bras tenant déjà son sceptre en main devant le cou d'Usagi. Emporté par son élan, le vampire mord la veine derrière le poignet de la jeune femme et commence à boire son sang avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Une violente douleur l'assaillit alors. Il a failli à sa mission et le Néant le punit. La douleur s'intensifie. Il se met à tousser et crache un peu de sang qui atteint le visage d'Ami ainsi que son sceptre.

Il sent que ses douleurs viennent de l'eau bénite logée dans son corps qui commence à se répandre. Il voit également que le sang entré en contact avec Ami a pénétré dans la plaie sur son bras et dans son sceptre.

Il s'écrie alors :

« J'ai un plan. Ne me tuez pas ! »

Il disparaît alors brusquement. Tout le monde se regroupe autour d'Ami.

« Ça va, il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas les canines qui te démangent ? Ou les dents qui rayent le plancher, au sens propre ? demande Usagi.

- Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Je ne connais pas la théorie sur les vampires. Je doute que souffler une haleine d'ail sur celui-là ne suffise. Ceci dit, dur de savoir si ce qu'il m'a fait est dangereux ou pas.

- Je crois que le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on a la preuve qu'on n'a un nouvel ennemi sur les bras. Je ne sais pas à qui parlait ce vampire, mais il est clair qu'il obéissait à quelqu'un de très puissant.

- J'allais le dire. Il est clair qu'il visait Usagi et qu'il a payé les conséquences de son erreur quand il m'a mordu.

- Peut-être que ton sang était trop riche en molécules de geek et qu'il a fait une réaction allergique, suggère Mako.

- …, répond Ami. »

Le reste du groupe lui jette une série de regards qui veulent dire : ce n'est pas le moment !

« Bon, pour le moment, tout va bien. Si cela devait empirer, je vous tiendrais au courant. Je vais faire des recherches dès maintenant, au cas où demain, je me réveillerais pendue par les pieds dans ma chambre et allergique au soleil. »

Ses amies tentent de cacher leur inquiétude en riant de sa plaisanterie mais le cœur n'y est pas. La bataille reprend et c'est loin de les enchanter.

oOo

Ami reprend sa route avec Usagi mais oublie son cours. Elle suit son ami jusqu'à son université qui dispose d'une bonne section sur les mythes et légendes et où elles vont toutes les deux entamer une longue soirée de recherches.

Une fois ses amis parties, Mako referme la porte du salon de thé. Toutes absorbées qu'elles étaient par leurs vies mouvementées, personne n'a remarqué qu'elle avait fermé son commerce très tôt. Tout en pensant à cela, elle se tient plus que de raison à la poignée, sentant sa tête commencer à tourner. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne s'est pas ménagée et elle le paye à présent. Il ne faut surtout pas que Motoki s'en rende compte où il va vendre la mèche.

oOo

Vers 18h30, Minako arrive près des locaux de Black Hole Records. Elle vérifie sa tenue et sa coiffure dans les vitres d'un immeuble voisin puis adopte une démarche pleine d'assurance et se dirige vers l'immeuble où son destin va se jouer. Elle entre d'un pas assuré et prie intérieurement pour ne pas trébucher sur une marche ou sur le bord d'un tapis. Elle a beau chercher, ce bâtiment ne lui dit rien. Cela la remet une énième fois face aux allégations de M. Saito. Elle a pourtant arpenté cette rue un bon nombre de fois.

Elle s'approche de l'accueil en tentant de garder un air assuré.

« Bonjour, Mlle Aino ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. »

La jeune femme lui tend la main. Confuse, Minako fouille dans son sac et lui tend sa carte d'identité. L'employée sourit.

« Pas de ça ici. Je voulais vous serrer la main. Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de vérifier votre identité. Vous êtes déjà connue. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, ce n'est que le début. Je suppose que vous souhaitez rencontrer Mme Minekura ?

- Je… Oui, tout à fait ! »

Elle prend le téléphone, compose un numéro, puis, après quelques secondes, annonce :

« Mlle Aino, pour Mme Minekura. »

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la standardiste l'invite à se rendre dans la salle de conférence du treizième étage. Minako la remercie et part vers l'ascenseur.

Dans un mois, elle sera célèbre. Enfin, encore plus célèbre. Célèbre à un point où elle sera sur toutes les lèvres et dans toutes les têtes. On parlera même de star envoûtante. Enfin, chez Black Hole records, tout du moins.

oOo

Ailleurs

_Vers 20h30_

« Pourquoi tu enlèves toujours tes lunettes devant mes parents depuis quelques temps ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit que le geek en moi avec ces gros lorgnons. Et je ne sais pas, depuis que je le fais, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont moins hostiles envers moi. »

Elle lui donne un coup de coude en souriant :

« Arrête, ils ne sont pas hostiles. Peut-être un peu protecteurs.

- Oui, et le fait que je n'ai pas pu prendre ma fille dans les bras à la maternité parce que je ne 'savais pas faire' n'a rien à voir là-dedans... »

Elle lui met le saladier dans les mains et l'envoie dans la salle à manger pour clore la conversation. Comme il le fait toujours depuis quelques mois, il enlève les lunettes qu'il avait remis pour venir dans la cuisine quand il retourne à la table. Il évitera également de croiser le regard de sa femme quand elle sera revenue de la cuisine. Elle se demande vraiment s'il fait tous ces efforts pour se faire accepter de ces beaux-parents où si le malaise est plus profond. En effet, il semble avoir quelque peu changé depuis qu'il a commencé à travailler chez Black Hole Designs. Il n'est du genre à la tromper mais il se comporte étrangement. Et ce n'est vraiment le moment de se faire un sang d'encre, se dit-elle en mettant la main derrière le dos. Ce n'est pas bon pour le deuxième enfant qu'elle attend.

oOo

Dans son labo photo, Yuko développe des photos qu'elle revendra ensuite à son ami Kurogane pour une somme rondelette. De magnifiques photos d'une amitié pure et sincère qui, associée à un timide baiser lesbien, viendra servir les intérêts de son maître, maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire de son passé au Silver Millenium et des intérêts qu'elle servait déjà à l'époque où son « supérieur » préparait son plan de longue haleine en contaminant des membres du Silver Millenium pour pouvoir ensuite réveiller les souvenirs de leur vie antérieure quand serait venue l'heure. Avec quelques agents bien placés, il a ainsi pu exposer les identités secrètes des Inner Senshi grâce à Yuko.

Cette nouvelle information concernant la potentielle homosexualité de Sailor Mars et Venus lui sera fort utile pour manipuler encore mieux la nouvelle idole qu'il s'est évertué à créer à travers sa maison de disques factice.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle sort les photos du révélateur et les plongent dans le bain d'arrêt. D'un autre, elle met la télé en route pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

La machine est lancée et rien ne saurait l'arrêter, pas une même une princesse. Et encore moins une reine impuissante.

_À suivre…_

Bon, le binoclard, c'est évident qui c'est, maintenant ! Y'en a pas trente-six dans Sailor Moon de toute façon !

Le combat risque de se faire désirer encore un chapitre mais après, ils vont s'enchaîner !

_Miguel_


	7. Chapitre 4 Lingering Darkness

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Chapitre 4 – Lingering Darkness**_

« C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporte Ami dont ce n'est pourtant pas dans les habitudes. Là, on dit qu'ils meurent s'ils sont exposés à la lumière du jour, ici ça les affaiblit, là, ça rend leur peau translucide, brillante ou scintillante… D'un côté, ils meurent d'un pieu dans le cœur, là, il faut de l'argent, là, il faut les décapiter ou les brûler… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de ça ? »

Elle repousse un peu violemment le livre. Usagi n'a pas le temps de lui dire de se calmer que de nombreuses invitations à baisser d'un ton plus ou moins polies leur parviennent. Ami remet ses lunettes en place et s'enfonce sur sa chaise.

« Désolée, chuchote-t-elle. Je suis un peu énervée par ce qui s'est passé. Au moins, on n'est pas reconnaissables. »

En effet, même si cela reste plus qu'acceptable, elles sont régulièrement arrêtées par des gens qui veulent un autographe, leur parler, ou leur faire part de demandes plus particulières… Si elles ont appris en mois d'une journée à passer relativement inaperçues dans la rue, elles n'en sont pas moins relativement souvent dérangées. Étant pressées, elles ont décidé d'utiliser le stylo donné par Luna pour changer radicalement d'apparence. Usagi a demandé littéralement à devenir une geekette, souhait qui a été exaucé au-delà de ses espérances. Si les harcèlements de fans restent gérables, c'est probablement en partie parce que les gens ont peur d'elles car elles semblent attirer les ennemis et les fréquenter représente potentiellement un danger mortel. Mais là, si personne n'approche Usagi, c'est parce qu'on croirait qu'elle est l'enfant illégitime de Sadako et du professeur Tomoe. Du coup, le déguisement de punk d'Ami passe totalement inaperçu. Jamais elle n'aurait demandé un tel déguisement, mais comme le stylo appartient à Usagi, cette dernière en a profité.

En parlant d'Ami, elle commence à voir double. Elle met ses lunettes sur son front, se frotte les yeux, les remet et plisse les yeux plus que de raison. Elle referme alors bruyamment le livre, s'attirant d'autres regards courroucés.

« Et si on demandait à Rei ? Je crois que son grand-père a pas mal d'ouvrages sur la mythologie japonaise et les youkais. On doit y parler des vampires. Ça nous permettra de recouper les informations avec les mythes occidentaux.

- Bonne idée. »

Elles replacent les livres et sortent pour utiliser leurs communicateurs. En effet, après la révélation de ce qu'a fait Setsuna aux pouvoirs de préscience de Rei, elles n'ont pas confiance en les cristaux qu'elle leur a donné et aucune d'entre elles ne les utilise.

« Rei ?

- Oui, Usako ?

- Je parie que tu fais des recherches toi aussi.

- En plein dans le mile. Y va neiger, dis donc, ironise la miko.

- Je parie que t'as rien trouvé, répond Usagi, du tac au tac.

- Mmph, je m'appelle pas Usagi, moi.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, Usagi ?

- Bon, ça suffit les gamineries ! coupe Ami. »

Elle se rend compte de son agressivité et s'excuse aussitôt.

« Désolée, je panique plus que je ne le voudrais. Qu'as-tu trouvé, Rei ?

- Eh bien, tout et son contraire : sensibles au feu, à la lumière, à l'argent, au bois, aux loups-garous, aux crucifix, mais certains ouvrages contredisent cela… C'est comme si on cherchait à brouiller les pistes…

- Rien de bien nouveau, alors, commente Ami, acerbe. Nous, c'est pareil. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur la contamination ?

- Le plus souvent, il est marqué que le vampire doit drainer la victime de son sang et lui faire boire le sien. Certaines versions diffèrent mais si on part du principe qu'il faut un échange de sang, tu ne risques rien.

- Oui, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, sinon tu vas le regretter. »

Elle met les deux mains sur sa bouche après avoir dit cela, confuse.

« Je sais pas ce qui me prend… Je vais rentrer me reposer. Excuse-moi, Rei, et merci de t'être donnée tant de mal.

- De rien, c'est normal. »

Ami part sans demander son reste et sans même dire au revoir. Usagi est interloquée.

« Rei, tu penses comme moi ?

- Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ami.

- Rendez-vous demain à la première heure pour lui faire manger de l'aïoli ?

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter.

- Désolée, ça me détend.

- Bon, je vais continuer à chercher de mon côté. Rentre chez toi et sois prudente. Il pourrait t'attaquer à nouveau. »

Usagi la remercie de la rassurer et coupe la communication. Elle repart pour le métro et rentre chez elle.

oOo

Ami est partie comme une voleuse, troublée par ses accès de colère. Une fois loin d'Usagi, elle enlève ses lunettes, les range et constate qu'elle n'est pas gênée si elle ne les porte pas. Bizarrement, il lui semble distinguer encore la voix de son amie par-dessus celle de tous les autres gens présents. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit mais elle est persuadée de reconnaître son timbre de voix et également celui de Rei si elle se concentre un peu plus. Elle se frotte à nouveau les yeux et ressent une sensation étrange à la vue de son poignet sur lequel apparaît la marque des dents du vampire. Elle retire rapidement sa main et la met dans sa poche, espérant calmer ce qu'elle ressent.

Malheureusement, rien n'y fait. Et le souvenir du vampire lui crachant du sang au visage ne cesse de lui revenir après ce que lui a révélé Rei.

oOo

Aleister apparaît devant le Néant.

« Alors tu as un plan, petit insolent ? »

D'un mouvement de la main, il l'envoie s'écraser contre un mur.

« Le plan, c'est moi qui en décide. Grâce à toi, elles ont eu vent de mon existence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont montrés en communiquant au travers de leurs sceptres et de la broche de Sailor Moon mais maintenant, à cause de toi, elles en savent plus. Ton plan a intérêt à être intéressant sinon je vais distiller l'eau bénite dans ton corps au goutte à goutte. »

Il se relève plusieurs fois, renvoyé à chaque fois au tapis par le Néant qui entend bien le faire souffrir avant de daigner l'écouter.

Il finit par arriver à se relever, mais doit pour cela lutter contre la pression qu'applique son maître sur lui. Il parvient à se mettre péniblement à genoux et explique son plan :

« Sailor Mercury a été infecté par mon sang quand vous m'avez puni et que j'ai craché du sang… Petit à petit… »

Le Néant, assis dans une chaise des plus confortables qui tranche drastiquement avec l'entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel ils se trouvent et dissimulé dans la pénombre épaisse générée par ses pouvoirs, écoute avec plus d'attention qu'il ne le voudrait le plan du vampire.

« Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas mauvais. Je vais te laisser une chance. Surveille-la et fais ce qu'il faut. Rappelle-toi que la cible finale est Usagi. Il n'y aura pas d'autres chances. »

D'un mouvement de la main, il le renvoie d'où il vient. Il fait signe à un autre monstre.

« Toi. »

Le monstre s'agenouille, extrêmement respectueux. Et complètement terrorisé.

« Tu vas partir pour le futur. »

Il fait apparaître une clé, semblable à celle utilisée par ChibiUsa pour venir du futur.

« Tu vas retrouver la fille de Sailor Moon dans le futur et l'attirer ici dans le passé. Je dois récupérer le Golden Crystal au plus vite. S'il se joint au cristal de Sailor Moon, ils pourront déjouer le plan que j'ai mis en place.

« Comment saurais-je à quelle âge elle l'a reçu ?

- Par sentimentalisme, il lui sûrement donné au même âge qu'elle avait quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, donc au moment où elle est rentrée du futur. Tu visiteras néanmoins le futur à diverses époques. J'ai beau avoir façonné ce futur, je n'ai pas le plein contrôle dessus à cause de ces cristaux. Il me suffit d'en détruire un et je serais libre d'agir totalement à ma guise. Et comme j'ai absolument besoin de Sailor Moon pour parvenir à mes fins, il me faut détruire le cristal d'Helios en premier. Et pourquoi pas le second Silver Cristal dans la foulée…

- C'est pour cela que je dois le récupérer dès maintenant, avant qu'elle n'apprenne à l'utiliser.

- Tu es moins bête que cet imbécile de Crowley. Va et tâche de ne pas me décevoir si tu ne veux que j'envoie un chasseur de primes te faire un nouveau sourire. »

La clé se met à briller et un passage temporel s'ouvre au-dessus de la tête du monstre. Il est aspiré à l'intérieur.

« Enfin, tout ça n'a de sens que si je n'ai pas déjà trop changé le futur et qu'elle n'a pas déjà cessé d'exister, et le cristal avec elle… »

Oh, et bien sûr, il est conscient qu'envoyer un monstre rescapé du Dead Moon Circus pour cette mission est en tout point hilarant.

oOo

Quand Minako pénètre dans la salle, elle entre dans un autre monde. Ou plutôt, elle retourne au lycée. Plusieurs personnes de son âge sont assises sur les tables en train de plaisanter avec une femme en tailleur qui semble tout aussi détendue bien qu'elle se démarque fortement des autres par sa tenue beaucoup plus habillée. Quand elle la voit, elle lui fait un grand sourire et l'invite à les rejoindre. La jeune femme s'exécute et reste droite comme un piquet, en retrait du groupe.

« Asseyez-vous, voyons ! Venez devant l'ordinateur, on va vous présenter le projet. »

Elle obéit et vient s'installer devant le moniteur.

« Je me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Mlle Minekura, la personne que vous avez eue au téléphone. »

Elle tend sa main. Cette fois-ci, Minako tend la sienne et non une pièce d'identité.

« Nous étions justement en train de peaufiner le projet au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. Comme vous le voyez, c'est la fin de journée pour tout le monde et nous sommes un peu démobilisés.

- Mais on va faire un effort pour vous présenter le projet sans bailler ! lance une des personnes. Masato, arrête avec cette sarbacane ! T'as quel âge ? »

Ce dernier ne répond pas et vient serrer la main de Minako.

« Masato Yamashita. Pour vous servir. »

Minako reconnaît là ce que l'on appelle le « faux beau gosse », qui pense que le monde lui appartient. À éloigner de suite pour éviter quelque « erreur de parcours ».

Masato se fait ensuite pousser du coude par son collègue.

« Andy Shimizu. C'est moi qui suis chargé de vous présenter les grandes lignes du projet, notamment les paroles de la chanson que j'ai composée et la musique qui est l'œuvre de… »

Il montre son collègue du doigt.

« ... ça.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le « ça », Andy ? »

S'ensuit une bataille d'écoliers pré-pubères qui confirme la première impression de Minako d'être revenue au lycée. Et la Minako de cette époque, peu différente de la Minako actuelle mais contre qui la jeune femme lutte pourtant de toutes ses forces, resurgit brusquement. Elle éclate alors de rire, tapant du poing sur la table et montrant du doigt les deux hommes qui se battent comme des chiffonniers. Des larmes au coin des yeux, elle ne parvient pas à se retenir. Ce genre de scène était auparavant son lot quotidien, pour peu que l'on remplace les deux hommes par Rei et Usagi, mais elle n'a plus vraiment sa place dans la nouvelle dynamique de leur vie respective. Alors, retrouver ce goût d'autrefois, ici, a ouvert la porte à ce fou rire incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Ceci dit, quand Mlle Minekura lui demande si tout va bien, elle s'arrête brusquement de rire, regarde autour d'elle, essuie les larmes de joie et se racle la gorge.

« La chanson donc. Je suis tout ouïe. »

oOo

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? »

Elle regarde devant elle et n'en revient pas. Elle est maintenant convaincue que cette morsure a eu plus d'impact sur elle qu'elle ne veut se le faire croire. D'abord sa vue, puis son ouïe et à présent, cette envie irrépressible de viande fraîche. Où plutôt de sang, qu'elle a ingéré en grande quantité en engloutissant à elle seule une large pièce de viande crue. S'il a comblé pour quelques heures son appétit dévorant, il faudra bientôt le satisfaire de nouveau. Et regarder les veines des passants qui pulsent dans la rue par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'étudiant n'arrange rien. C'est comme si elle pouvait déjà sentir le goût de leur sang dans sa bouche.

C'est décidé : elle ne sort plus de sa chambre. Ça ne durera qu'un temps mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, à part peut-être ne pas lâcher son sceptre une seule seconde en espérant retarder la transformation. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'en faisant cela, elle amorce une toute autre métamorphose.

oOo

« Si cela vous convient, demain, vous rencontrerez le styliste, le graphiste et le photographe qui vont superviser la séance photos de votre single et la création de la pochette.

Minako marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Je sais pas quel producteur vous a traumatisée à ce point mais ce sont des photos très sobres que nous ferons. Rien de dénudé si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Après cela, vous ferez des essais studio sur la chanson avec Masato et Andy afin d'ajuster ce qui doit l'être pour commencer à enregistrer le surlendemain.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas… un peu rapide ?

- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas des vautours mais nous sommes tout de même dans le monde de la chanson et il faut savoir surfer sur la vague. Et ici, la vague est comme vous le savez fort bien…

- La découverte de mon identité. Qu'il faut utiliser avant que le soufflet ne retombe. »

Elle baisse la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous étiez bien consciente de cela, pourtant.

- Oui mais disons que j'aurais aimé percer avant cet incident. Pour mon talent et non mon image.

- Ne soyez pas…

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je sais ce qu'il en est et je l'accepte. Je ne viens pas là pour me faire réconforter. Votre proposition semble honnête et je sais à quelle sauce je vais être mangée en entrant dans le star system. C'est juste un regret que j'aurais durant toute ma carrière, aussi courte soit-elle. »

À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, l'imprésario prend sa main dans les siennes et salue sa maturité. Elle lui assure une nouvelle fois qu'on ne lui fera rien faire pouvant nuire à son image mais qu'il faut néanmoins agir vite. Elle ouvre alors son attaché-case et lui tend un feuillet.

« C'est votre contrat. Je pense que vous voudrez le lire avant de le signer. Malgré tout ce que l'on s'est dit, cela fait partie du jeu. De ce qu'on a pu voir à la télévision, vous avez, je crois, une amie qui saura l'analyser. »

La future idole acquiesce et annonce qu'elle va aller la voir s'ils ont terminé, ce que confirme l'agent artistique. Minako les salue donc et quitte le bâtiment.

oOo

Sitôt sortie, elle essaie d'appeler Rei pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle ne répond pas. Elle se dirige alors chez Ami. Une fois devant chez elle, elle sonne.

« Allez-vous-en ! s'écrit Ami dans l'interphone. »

Voilà qui ne ressemble pas à Ami. Minako sonne à nouveau.

« Barrez-vous, bon Dieu ! beugle l'étudiante. »

Minako est on ne peut plus surprise. Elle en déduit qu'Ami a peut-être eu une mauvaise expérience quant à son identité.

« Ami-chan, c'est moi, Minako !

- Oh euh… Excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas très en forme ce soir. Tu peux repasser ?

- Je m'en veux d'insister, je sais qu'on a beaucoup à faire chacune de notre côté mais j'aurais besoin que tu lises mon contrat. Je vais signer avec une maison de disques ! »

Ami se prend la tête entre les mains, en proie à de violentes nausées. Quand elle relève la tête, elle arbore un sourire satisfait. Après tout, c'est elle qui veut monter, non ?

« Monte, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas en forme. »

Elle déverrouille la porte d'entrée et Minako la rejoint. Quand Ami ouvre la porte, la jeune femme lui colle le contrat devant le visage.

« Je vais enregistrer un single ! Je suis trop contente !

- Oui, c'est génial pour toi, répond Ami d'un ton monocorde qui n'essaie même pas de montrer un quelconque enthousiasme. »

Quelque peu blessée dans son orgueil, elle lui tend le contrat et lui demande si elle peut le lire.

« Je vais regarder ça. Assieds-toi. »

Le contrat à la main, elle part dans la cuisine se servir un verre sans même en proposer à son amie. Elle revient s'asseoir et commence à boire tranquillement un verre de sang de porc qu'elle s'est procurée une heure auparavant, en même temps que la viande. Minako regarde son verre avec de grands yeux brillants dignes d'Usagi.

« Oh, tu voulais quelques chose à boire ? Excuse-moi, c'était le dernier verre de jus de tomate. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, à part peut-être un verre de lait.

- Avec des biscuits ?

- Oui, fais comme chez toi. Excuse-moi de mon manque de savoir-vivre, je me sens très nauséeuse et j'aimerais lire ton contrat le plus vite possible pour pouvoir me coucher.

- Bien sûr. »

Minako la laisse à sa lecture et ne lui tient pas rigueur de son attitude. Elle attrape quelques biscuits et ouvre le petit frigo.

« C'est quoi le sachet en plastique ?

- C'est pour mes cours, on doit faire des analyses au microscope. Ne le touche pas s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. »

Elle se sert un verre de lait puis referme le frigo et vient se rassoir.

« Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ?

- Non, ça va, elle me donne mal à la tête ces temps-ci. »

Ne tenant pas en place, Minako se lève et ouvre grand les rideaux.

« Tu dois rien y voir, il fait trop sombre. »

Ami recule brusquement pour se mettre à l'abri de la lumière pourtant déclinante du jour et pousse un grognement.

« Ferme-moi ces rideaux, bon sang. J'ai mal à la tête !

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas ! »

Puis, elle ajoute tout bas :

« Mais lire dans la pénombre, ça donne encore plus mal à la tête. »

Ami tape du poing sur la table de salon.

« Je fais ça pour toi, alors assieds-toi et tiens-toi tranquille ! »

L'intéressée obéit sans broncher. Ami lit la contrat assez rapidement et lui confirme que tout est en règle, bien que, comme tout contrat, elle se retrouvera pieds et poings liés à l'agence pour un minimum de cinq ans. Elle ajoute qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir fait une thèse pour le lire et le comprendre. Puis elle s'excuse, ne voulant pas froisser Minako. Celle-ci comprend le sous-entendu à peine voilé et commence à vraiment croire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Ami pour qu'elle soit dans cet état.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi agressive. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. En plus, tu es toute pâle. »

Elle tend alors sa main vers Ami mais renverse par mégarde son verre à moitié plein qui vient se briser sur le sol.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! Je vais ramasser les morceaux et éponger. »

Elle se penche pour ramasser les morceaux de verre et se retrouve ainsi très près de son amie. Dans cette position, Ami n'a plus d'yeux que pour sa jugulaire. Luttant de toutes ses forces, elle attrape le poignet de sa camarade plus fort qu'elle ne le voudrait.

« Ça va aller. Tu en as assez fait. Rentre chez toi.

- Laisse-moi au moins ramasser… Aïe ! »

Ce que redoutait la jeune femme a fini par arriver. Minako s'est coupée en ramassant les bouts de verre de son autre main. La vue du sang lui fait perdre pied et elle s'approche dangereusement du doigt blessé.

« Euh, tu vas pas lécher la plaie quand même ? Tu n'aurais pas plutôt un mouchoir ?

- Euh, si bien sûr. Je vais t'en chercher un. »

Elle part dans sa chambre, laissant la future idole seule dans le salon. Alors qu'elle ramasse son contrat, son récepteur sonne.

« Rei ?

- Oui, tu as essayé de m'appeler plus tôt, non ?

- Oui, j'avais un truc très important à te dire. Je suis allé à un rendez-vous… Mais on en parlera plus tard. Je crois qu'Ami est un peu bizarre. Elle n'arrête pas de s'énerver et elle me hurle dessus à la moindre occasion.

- Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que tu lui as seulement parlé via ton communicateur…

- Non, je suis chez elle. C'est en rapport avec ce qui m'est arrivé cet après-midi.

- Sors tout de suite ! Elle a été mordue par un vampire et elle est train de se transformer. Si elle boit ton sang, elle deviendra un vrai vampire ! Surtout… »

Sa montre-bracelet est alors arrachée de son bras qui est fermement empoigné.

« Je ne pensais devoir en arriver là mais puisqu'il le faut. »

Blanche comme un linge et toutes dents dehors, elle attrape un bout de verre et l'approche de la veine du poignet de la future idole.

« À table… »

_À suivre…_

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera bourré d'action !

_Miguel_


	8. Chapitre 5 Ami Bites Back

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

_**Chapitre 5 – Ami bites back**_

Maison des Tsukino

_Une heure plus tôt_

Usagi est passée rapidement chez ses parents avec Rei pour interroger deux félins qui pourraient en savoir plus. Luna en sait effectivement beaucoup à leur sujet et s'étonne qu'elles ne soient pas venues la voir plus tôt. Elle révèle bien tard que les vampires ont semé de nombreuses fausses rumeurs à leur sujet après une campagne du Silver Millenium visant à les éradiquer en détruisant le premier vampire (ce qui tuerait tous ses descendants). Ils ont réussi à en réchapper mais ont ensuite peuplé le monde de récits plus saugrenus les uns que les autres pour se protéger. La vérité s'est perdue quand le Silver Millenium est tombé et que beaucoup de ses légendes se sont du coup perdues.

Ceci dit, comme l'a déduit Rei en recoupant les informations trouvées dans les livres de son grand-père, nul besoin pour le vampire de boire tout le sang de la victime puis de donner le sien pour devenir un vampire. Un simple échange sanguin suffit à entamer le processus. Il se termine quand la personne contaminée se nourrit la première fois sur une victime humaine et devient un vampire à part entière, sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

La seule solution est de tuer le vampire avant qu'Ami ne se nourrisse. Il est fort probable qu'il rôde autour de la résidence de sa proie car son influence mentale réduira plus rapidement sa volonté de lutter à néant.

« Il faut y aller tout de suite.

- Tout à fait, ne serait-ce que pour protéger Ami, confirme Luna. »

Rei ouvre son communicateur pour contacter Mako et Minako mais remarque que l'écran clignote pour indiquer qu'on a cherché à la joindre.

« Tiens, c'est peut-être Minako pour me dire pourquoi elle n'est pas restée au temple. »

Elle contacte Minako qui répond rapidement. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîne très vite. À peine a-t-elle raccrochée qu'elle se transforme sans aucune explication.

« Mars Goddess Power, Make Up! »

Usagi le regarde, surprise.

« Tu m'expliques ?

- Mina est chez Ami. Je lui ai dit de fuir mais la conversation a été brusquement coupée. Il faut se téléporter là-bas.

- On n'est pas assez nombreuses !

- En fait, explique Luna, vos nouveaux pouvoirs sont conçus pour pouvoir agir seules. Vous devriez pouvoir vous téléporter sans problème.

- Dans ce cas : Phases of the Moon, Make Up! »

Sitôt transformées, elles ferment les yeux et visualisent la chambre d'Ami. Sans se donner la main, elles crient :

« Sailor Teleport! »

oOo

Palais de Galaxia

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon et Sailor Galaxia sont assises en tailleur et se tiennent les mains. Une sphère semblable à une boule de cristal lévite entre elles deux. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, elles peuvent suivre ce qui se passe sur terre.

« Si Mercury survit, les conséquences de cette attaque pourraient bien leur sauver la vie quand il va attaquer. Serait-ce sa première erreur ?

- Chibi Chibi.

- Ce langage m'insupporte. Tu sais parler.

- Je suis toi, ma chère. Ce langage n'est là pour te rassurer et t'apaiser. C'est toi qui m'a créée aussi « moe ».

- Mmmph.

- Chibi chibi. »

oOo

Les deux guerrières apparaissent en même temps dans la chambre au moment où Ami s'apprête à entailler le poignet de sa proie. L'heure n'est pas à la réflexion quant au sort de la vampire en devenir. Si elle parvient à maintenir aussi fermement sa victime, c'est qu'elle a déjà gagné en force. Elle devrait donc résister à une attaque de base d'un élément qui terrorise les vampires.

« Fire Soul ! »

Rei exige mentalement de son attaque qu'elle ne fasse pas de dégâts importants, ce qui semble fonctionner. Ami est repoussée et pousse un hurlement bestial. Ses brûlures se résorbent cela dit assez rapidement.

« T'es folle, tu aurais pu la tuer !

- Elle ne l'est pas, non ? rétorque Rei. Je savais ce que je faisais, ou tout du moins j'ai prié pour réduire la puissance de mon attaque. Et ça a fonctionné. Fais-en de même et immobilise-la. »

Elle voit le communicateur de Minako et le renvoie d'un coup de pied vers sa propriétaire.

« Appelle Mako, ordonne-t-elle en oubliant totalement de lui parler de la téléportation. »

Usagi s'exécute et lance son Moon Tiara action de façon à ce qu'il ligote Ami, comme elle le faisait au début de ses aventures et s'étonne à haute voix de découvrir, comme le lui a dit Rei, qu'elle peut moduler la puissance des ses pouvoirs à sa guise. L'humaine en sursis se débat quant à elle comme un beau diable.

« Libère-moi, espèce d'incapable ! Ratée ! Loseuse ! Princesse, mon œil !

- Non, Ami, tu dois rester comme ça pour éviter que tu boives le sang de quelqu'un.

- Dans ce cas… »

Toujours libre de se déplacer, elle court vers la fenêtre et se jette par la fenêtre. Elle n'a qu'une envie, attaquer les passants mais vu la puissance des liens qui la maintiennent, il n'est pas question de faire quoi que ce soit. Et ce n'est pas seulement avec sa tête qu'elle va représenter une quelconque menace pour les habitants ou pour elle-même. De plus, les dernières lueurs du jour l'affaiblissent grandement.

Elle détale comme un lapin jusqu'à un entrepôt désaffecté, très vite rejointes par ses amies. Il ne manque que Mako a l'appel qui a dû s'arrêter en chemin plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et attendre que sa vue brouillée se stabilise.

oOo

« Tu es coincée, Ami. On monte la garde devant la porte et on ne te laissera pas passer. Et tu n'es pas assez forte pour briser la tôle ou te défaire de mon attaque. Laisse-moi utiliser le Silver Crystal pour te rendre ton état normal.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, ma petite Usagi, explique Ami. Je ne suis pas un monstre que tu peux purifier. Le Silver Crystal ne fera que me détruire car le mal a fusionné avec moi.

- Oui, mais la transformation n'est pas terminée et tu t'es retenue de me mordre chez toi, fait remarquer Sailor Venus. Si tu t'accroches à ce qui reste de ta personnalité, tu seras purifiée, comme ChibiUsa, à l'époque des Black Moon. Tu dois juste le souhaiter.

- Mais qui t'a dit que je le souhaitais, chanteuse au rabais. »

Sur ce, elle fonce sur elle et utilise ses facultés latentes exacerbées de vampire pour lancer une série de coups de pieds à Venus. Elle se défend tant bien que mal, évitant la plupart d'entre eux mais prenant le dernier, un coup de pied tournant, en plein ventre. Elle est projetée contre des bidons vides qui amortissent douloureusement sa chute.

« Venus ! »

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure et Usagi ne peut s'empêcher d'appeler son amie par son « nom de scène », comme à l'époque pas si lointaine où elles s'évertuaient à cacher leur identité. Mais à peine a-t-elle dit ça qu'Ami fonce sur elle.

« Ami-chan, non ! »

Mais l'interpellée a complètement changé de visage. Elle s'approche de son amie au sol et s'accroupit.

« Mina, ça va ? Je suis désolée, je n'arrive plus à lutter. Excuse-moi !

- Pas grave, tu ne te contrôles plus.

- Non, je disais pardon pour _ça_, parce que c'est un coup bas ! »

Après quoi elle lui assène un violent coup de tête qui la renvoie au tapis.

« Ça, c'est pour le lait renversé. »

Puis elle se redresse et tente de mettre un coup de pied dans les bidons encore debout.

« Venus Love Me Chain ! »

La chaîne faite d'anneaux de lumières en forme de cœur vient taper dans les tonneaux, les empêchant de se renverser. Elle se relève et lance un Crescent Beam sur Ami qui est violemment repoussée contre le mur de tôle du fond de la pièce dans un hurlement, du fait que l'attaque reproduit la lumière du jour. Elle enchaîne avec un autre Venus Love Me Chain qui vient ligoter Ami. Elle commande alors à sa chaine d'aller se nouer aux poutres du plafond et sur certains crochets en métal qui dépassent des murs du bâtiment.

« Maintenant, tu ne bougeras plus.

- Nous allons veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que le vampire arrive et nous le détruirons, ajoute Rei. La chaîne réduit ta force et il va être attiré par ta détresse.

- Oh, mais il est déjà là. »

La voix a résonné dans tout l'entrepôt. Une ombre se matérialise alors au milieu de la salle et prend peu à peu la forme du vampire. Il tire alors sa révérence.

« Aleister Crowley, pour vous servir. »

oOo

Le vampire se tourne vers Ami et pointe une à une toutes les entraves qui la retiennent.

« Blood Ties! »

Du sang sort alors de la plaie du front de la prisonnière et commence à sa mouvoir pour aller entourer la chaîne de Sailor Venus et l'attaque de Sailor Moon. Il tranche les liens un à un comme le ferait une lame en se cristallisant. Le vampire vient ensuite se placer tranquillement derrière elle, pose les mains sur ses épaules et approche son visage de son oreille.

« Te voilà libre. Va prendre ton dû et boit le sang de Sailor Moon. »

Elle se dégage quelque peu violemment de son étreinte.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales pettes sur moi à nouveau.

- Soit, ma progéniture. Agis à ta guise, je te couvrirai avec mes pouvoirs. Nous partageons la même force. Laisse-la monter en toi et attaque-les.

- Ta force ? Je n'en ai rien à faire. Tes pouvoirs sont inutiles. Je vais juste profiter des changements en moi et les utiliser. Mercury Inferno Power, Make Up ! »

Sous les yeux effarés des trois guerrières, le sceptre d'Ami apparaît. Lui aussi a été contaminé par le sang d'Aleister et il a drastiquement changé. Les ailes sont devenues noires et les parties blanches sont à présent grisâtres. L'étoile se trouvant sur la partie supérieure est devenue un pentagramme renversé et le symbole de mercure a pris une forme plus simple et une couleur noire.

Une fois transformée, son costume est lui aussi méconnaissable. Il arbore des ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris et sa marinière est d'un bleu sensiblement plus foncé, à l'exception du ruban dans son dos qui est devenu noir. Le nœud sur sa poitrine est beaucoup plus fouillé et rappelle un assemblage de petites feuilles oblongues. Enfin, les superpositions de jupons sont bleu foncé, noires et blanches.

Du côté des accessoires, son diadème est devenu argenté et très travaillé et rappelle les circonvolutions d'une treille. Le symbole de mercure répété sur sa tenue est semblable à celui de son sceptre, excepté sur la ceinture de la jupe où il représente un médaillon de Baphomet duquel part une double chaîne qui fait le tour de son bassin. Enfin, les chaînettes entourant ses bras sont parsemées de croix et de pentagrammes renversés.

Pas encore tout à fait satisfaite de son effet, la guerrière décide de ridiculiser leur routine pour terminer en beauté :

« Empêcher son amie de changer alors qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec vous est un crime. Guerrière venue du fin fond d'un entrepôt désaffecté, je suis Sailor Dark Mercury et au nom de Mercure, je vais vous régler votre compte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et boire leur sang, ajoute Aleister.

- Oui, oui, ça aussi. Mais après.

- Je comprends, tu veux t'amuser un peu avant. »

Elle acquiesce et appelle son artefact :

« Mercury's Caduceus ! »

Rien ne se passe.

« Tes pouvoirs sont corrompus, Mercury, explique Sailor Moon. Laisse-moi les purifier.

- Tais-toi, je dois juste découvrir mes nouvelles facultés. »

Sur ces paroles, elle ferme les yeux et entrevoit ses différentes attaques. Celle-ci se transforme alors dans son esprit. Elle rouvre les yeux et affiche un air satisfait.

« Toi. Mon sang peut-il encore se cristalliser ?

- Bien sûr, c'est la base de mon pouvoir défensif.

- Alors, fais-le se cristalliser maintenant. Mercury's Hell Dagger! »

Elle entaille les paumes de ses deux mains de ses ongles devenus particulièrement longs, les joint puis les éloigne. Le sang des deux plaies se joint et forme peu à peu une lame à la poignée stylisée en L dont la lame rappelle une corne de démon.

« Très bien, mon enfant. Attaque, je te couvrirai. »

Elle fonce alors sur les trois guerrières en tenant l'arme à deux mains à l'horizontal droit devant elle, les deux bras tendus. Sans canines de vampire, elle doit blesser pour pouvoir espérer se nourrir. Mais ce n'est pas du tout son intention, en réalité. Elle cherche juste à contenter son créateur pour qu'il lui laisse le champ libre. Elle se doute qu'il pourra contrôler ses mouvements si elle ne lui obéit pas. Mais tant qu'elle pourra le tromper, elle va s'en donner à cœur joie et laisser sa rage éclater.

oOo

Arrivées devant les trois guerrières, elle sait que Sailor Moon n'osera pas attaquer mais que Mars le fera sans hésiter. Venus est plus difficile à cerner. Il faut donc éviter de les forcer à se séparer car c'est de leur lutte d'influence que naîtra leur chute.

« Mercury Shrieking Rhapsody! »

Comme elle s'y attendait, ses lames d'eau sont déviées par le Silver Crystal qui vient les protéger en formant un dôme d'énergie.

« Il faut l'attaquer pour l'affaiblir ! s'écrie Rei.

- Non, on risque de la tuer ! Il faut la laisser s'épuiser sur le dôme.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, c'est ce qu'elle veut ! rétorque Minako. Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu. Elle veut qu'on se chamaille pour briser notre garde. Je crois comprendre leur fonctionnement. Je sais que je ne suis pas un fin stratège, mais s'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance. Usagi, maintiens le dôme tant que tu peux. Je vais le renforcer avec ma chaîne. Au besoin, Rei, tire des flèches de feu pour les repousser. Même si elle n'est pas un vampire, elle est très sensible au feu et à la lumière. Laissez-moi deux minutes pour les jauger, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Si mon plan ne marche pas, je m'en remets à vous. »

Elles acquiescent. Venus lance sa chaîne qui vient circuler sur le dôme, renforçant leur protection. Rei fait apparaître son arc et se tient prête à tirer. Ami, quant à elle, continue d'attaquer le dôme de toute part pour tenter de l'affaiblir. Aleister utilise le sang d'Ami et forme des dizaines de cristaux qu'ils envoient se planter dans le dôme, tout en restant en retrait de l'action.

Quelque chose cloche, Minako le sent. C'est comme lors d'un match de volley. Il faut tenter de deviner la stratégie adverse pour la retourner à son avantage. Pour autant qu'il laisse son poulain se débrouiller, Aleister devrait s'inquiéter qu'elle ne termine pas sa transformation. Pourquoi Ami semble-t-elle avoir l'ascendant sur son soi-disant maître et lui dicter ses ordres ? Pourquoi se contente-t-il de la couvrir avec ce sang cristallisé ? Ce sang cristallisé qui est celui d'Ami. Ami qui ne semble pas vouloir devenir un vampire à part entière car son nouveau statut lui plait bien plus.

« Sailor Moon, ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre ?

- Non.

- Alors, abaisse le dôme. Rei, prépare-toi à tirer pour les repousser. Enfin, la repousser. »

Ayant totalement confiance en son amie, elle abaisse le dôme.

« Mars Flame Sniper! »

Rei lance une multitude de flèches au pied de Sailor Dark Mercury qui recule pour ne pas les prendre de plein fouet.

« Le vampire utilise ses pouvoirs à travers Ami. Il utilise son lien avec Ami pour cristalliser son sang à elle et ne pas nous affronter directement. C'est pour ça qu'il reste en retrait. Tant que la transformation n'est pas achevée, il semble n'avoir aucun pouvoir actif. Ils sont tous passés à Ami pour la protéger est assurer sa transformation. C'est pour cela qu'il insiste autant car il ne peut pas la contrôler et il est impuissant sans ses pouvoirs. »

Elle se garde bien de tout commentaire sur l'état d'esprit d'Ami et ce qui semble être ses motivations pour agir de la sorte car elle compte sur celles-ci pour faire tourner la situation à leur avantage.

Ami se tourne vers le vampire, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de tes jérémiades incessantes puisque j'ai tes pouvoirs. Acid Shabon Spray! »

Le vampire est sévèrement brûlé mais ses plaies cicatrisent presque instantanément.

« Ça ne suffit pas ? Mercury's Hell Dagger! Waterfall Requiem! »

Les nymphes qui n'ont plus rien d'humain viennent mutiler Aleister. Avant qu'il puisse guérir, elle lance un Nightmare Aqua Illusion et le projette contre l'un des murs de tôle. Ses os sont pulvérisés mais la glace ne vole pas en éclats. Mercury fait disparaître son attaque et il tombe mollement sur un tas de palettes. L'une d'entre elles, brisée, présente une planche saillante et pointue. La guérison étant plus longue vu les dégâts infligés par Sailor Dark Mercury, il assiste impuissant à sa mort et vient s'empaler sur le pieu improvisé. Il ne laisse pas échapper un « Lovely! » ou un « Beautiful! » mais pousse un hurlement sourd avant de se désagréger lentement. Une brume noire s'échappe du tas de cendres et s'engouffre dans tous les interstices du hangar pour s'échapper.

« Me voilà débarra… »

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Ami retrouve son apparence civile et tombe en arrière, inconsciente, rattrapée de justesse par Tuxedo Kamen qui passait par là.

« Si ça, c'est pas du timing de professionnel. »

En parlant de timing de professionnel, c'est ce moment précis que choisit Sailor Jupiter pour arriver.

« Je… suis pas trop en retard… »

Prenant note de la scène qui s'offre à elle, elle en déduit que si, sous les regards amusés de ses amies qui n'ont aucune idée de la raison de son retard. Et Mako se garde bien de montrer la paume de son gant tâchée de sang. Jouant sur l'aspect comique de la situation, elle ajoute :

« Je me suis perdue puis j'ai vu un homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon premier petit ami. »

Minako est révérée pour son plan et quand on lui demande comment elle a su que la mort du vampire arrêterait la transformation, vu qu'elle ne disposait pas des informations de Luna, elle fuit les regards et commence à siffloter en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Rei la rejoint.

« Quitte ou double, hein ?

- Oui.

- Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques ! répond-elle en ajoutant clin d'œil. »

Minako rougit et détourne le regard, mais pas forcément pour les raisons auxquelles on pourrait penser.

« Nous allons l'amener chez moi, annonce Mako. Elle aura besoin d'une bonne dose de glucides pour se requinquer. Je pars devant avec Usagi. Enfin, je vais me téléporter, vu que maintenant, je sais que je peux faire ça. Merci Rei, pour la course paniquée dans les rues de la ville !

- Hé hé, désolée… Tu peux aussi contrôler la puissance de tes attaques ou les lancer à répétition. Bon, Minako et moi, on va devoir rentrer au temple, on doit aider Grand-père à tout préparer pour demain. »

Tout le monde se dit au revoir rapidement, Minako et Rei promettant de passer la voir dès que possible. Puis toutes se téléportent.

« Et moi ? demande Tuxedo Kamen. »

Pas de réponse. Il abandonne sa transformation et part à pied. À quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrepôt, une main lui tapote l'épaule.

« Usako ?

- Hé hé. Désolée… »

oOo

« Il a échoué. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais j'ai d'autres cordes à mon arc, n'est-ce pas, Zoisite ?

- Tout à fait, maître, dès que le premier CD 2 titres de Sailor Venus sera sorti. Tous les pions sont en place.

- Et toi, Umino ?

- Tout se passe bien, ma femme entre dans son troisième trimestre. Le bébé se porte comme un charme. »

Il part s'écraser contre un mur.

« Épargne-moi tes niaiseries humaines ou je transforme ta femme en youma avec le Black Cristal.

- Pardon, M. Néant. »

Renvoyé au tapis, il se corrige et l'appelle Maître. Après quoi, il confirme qu'il a presque terminé l'hypnose des membres du gouvernement pour la phase finale du plan.

« Tout se déroule comme prévu. Même si je ne parviens à corrompre les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon par la force, je le ferai avec sa bénédiction et j'amènerai ce futur qu'elle croit être une utopie dans le présent pour mieux le faire voler en éclat. »

Il fait alors disparaître les deux hommes d'un revers de la main. Une clé du temps se matérialise devant lui et se met à briller. Une fenêtre vers le futur s'ouvre alors et dans celle-ci apparaît le monstre qu'il a envoyé pour récupérer le Golden Crystal.

« Où en es-tu ? L'as-tu récupéré ?

- Non, Maître. Elles ne font que m'échapper.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au pluriel ? »

L'image se brouille est son discours devient haché :

- Je les… suis… le temps… Je… »

Puis la communication coupe.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Saurait-elle déjà se servir du Golden Crystal ? Non, ça ne tient pas debout. Elle devrait même être déjà en train de disparaître... À moins qu'elle se cherche elle-même…

- Maître ?

- Oui, Yuko ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- J'ai eu vent de quelques nouvelles intéressantes grâce à mes contacts. »

Elle lui raconte alors les infos vendues concernant Minako. Puis elle lui conseille de regarder le journal télévisé. Elle s'éclipse ensuite. Tous les monstres présents sont médusés de voir avec quelle désinvolture elle s'adresse au Néant et surtout son absence de réaction.

oOo

Quand Minako et Rei arrivent au temple, la première tire son amie par la manche et l'amène dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, la miko et l'idole parlent en même temps :

« J'ai quelques chose de très important à te dire ! »

Voyant l'excitation de son amie, Rei la laisse parler en premier. Quoi qu'elle fasse, on n'arrête pas une Minako survoltée. Elle sait cependant que son amie regrettera amèrement d'avoir fait passer sa personne en premier quand elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt.

« Et donc, je vais signer pour un album, une tournée et des live à la télé ! conclut Minako avant de reprendre son souffle. »

Elle se garde bien de parler de l'offre de Lolita Records qu'elle comptait encore accepter il y a quelques heures.

« Et pas de photos érotiques ?

- Pas de photos érotiques !

- C'est génial ! Je suis fière de toi ! »

Elle serre Minako dans ses bras. Elle refuse d'écouter cette petite pointe de jalousie qui tente de s'immiscer en elle. Elle aussi s'y verrait bien. Mais ce n'est pas sa place.

« Bon, je vais gâcher ton bonheur maintenant… »

Elle lui fait voir ce qu'Usagi et Mamoru leur ont fait voir en touchant son sceptre d'une main tout en tenant le sien de l'autre. Elle enchaîne avec la morsure d'Ami et les explications de Luna.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Et si je l'avais fait, tu aurais gardé tes bonnes nouvelles pour toi par culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu être là. On a nos vies maintenant. Ça aurait pu être n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Ça me peine de dire cela mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses. C'est sûrement en partie pour ça qu'on a hérité de ces nouveaux pouvoirs qui nous permettent de nous battre seules. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Fonce et réalise ton rêve. »

Minako dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

« T'es la meilleure, Rei. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

L'intéressée se met à rougir. S'ensuit un long silence gênée durant lequel des images de la veille leur reviennent. Elles se souhaitent confusément bonne nuit puis partent chacune de leur côté se coucher.

oOo

En plein centre-ville, un vortex s'ouvre et une charmante princesse rousse tombe la tête la première dans une fontaine, suivi par ses trois guerrières et un monstre qui atterrit gracieusement sur la tête de Sailor Star Fighter. Il adresse une petite révérence aux passants pour saluer sa prouesse. Puis il s'enfuit à toute jambes.

« Sailor Kakyuu, je crois ce n'est pas palais.

- Hé hé… Désolée… »

_À suivre…_

Le prochain combat va réserver son lot de surprises et jouer sur l'ambivalence sexuelle de certains personnages. Enfin, ce ne sera pas forcément pour le prochain chapitre car il faut se concentrer sur Minako pour amorcer l'arc le plus important de l'histoire…

Je m'amuse vraiment avec cette fic !

_Miguel_


	9. Chapitre 6 The Noose Is Tightening

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

**Chapitre 6 – **_**The Noose Is Tightening**_

Ami ouvre les yeux et se retrouve devant son alter ego, comme quelques jours plus tôt.

« Bonjour Ami, entame la petite fée.

- Bonjour… Ami ?

- Chibi Mercury pour les intimes. Vous devez l'entendre souvent ces temps-ci, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Notre ennemi est passé à une forme d'attaque directe plutôt virulente visant Sailor Moon. Ce qui s'est passé avec le vampire a changé quelque chose en toi. »

Beaucoup d'informations en quelques secondes.

- Est-ce que…

- Non, ce changement est bénéfique mais il est trop tôt pour en tirer profit. Quand le moment viendra, je réapparaîtrai et je t'expliquerai tout ce que je pourrai. Tu devras cela dit faire le lien entre un grand nombre de choses par toi-même car, quand je parlerai de lui, et plus particulièrement quand je prononcerai son nom, il me retrouvera et je serai à sa merci. Il te faudra alors agir très vite pour ne pas perdre pied.

- Mais tu es l'incarnation de mes pouvoirs.

- Non, je n'en suis qu'une manifestation. Mais j'ai une grande importance. Car je suis toi. Et qu'est Sailor Mercury si elle n'est plus Ami Mizuno ? »

Elle disparaît brusquement sur ses mots qui se répètent dans son esprit alors qu'Ami se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle aperçoit une étagère remplie de livres de cuisine et comprend qu'elle est chez Mako. Elle se retourne de l'autre côté du lit et voit Motoki, endormi sur une chaise dans une position des plus inconfortables.

Elle se relève et fait tomber un plateau qu'elle n'avait pas vu. La cafetière renversée répand son contenu sur le croissant et les petits pains. Elle se lève brusquement, mettant les pieds dans le liquide. Motoki se réveille alors en sursaut et découvre le spectacle.

« Oh, je suis désolé ! s'exclame-t-il. Je voulais t'apporter le petit-déjeuner et te réveiller tranquillement mais je me suis rendormi. Mako était sou… avait des insomnies et je suis venu ensuite te veiller car elle était trop faible.

- Faible ?

- Fatiguée pardon. Elle se pousse beaucoup ces temps-ci.

- Et elle a dû mal à dormir ? C'est étrange. »

Motoki se rend compte que son histoire ne tient pas debout mais personne ne doit savoir pour Mako, il le lui a promis. Il s'embourbe donc un peu plus dans son histoire et prétextant qu'elle est stressée et pense à un tout un tas de choses qui l'empêche de dormir. Et, oui, les affaires vont bien mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ami semble s'en contenter et commence à ramasser ce qui peut l'être pendant que le jeune homme va chercher un mop pour éponger le café.

À son retour, il remarque le visage extrêmement triste d'Ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ami ? Est-ce que c'est ce que t'as fait le vampire qui te fait souffrir ?

- Non, tout va bien. Je m'attendais juste…

- À les trouver toutes ici ?

- Oui, finit-elle par admettre. Mais bon, je sais que ça devait finir par arriver… On s'éloigne les unes des autres.

- Ne dis pas ça… Attends-moi une seconde. On ne broie pas du noir avant un bon latte. Spécialité de la maison. »

Motoki éponge le café renversé et part chercher le breuvage tant convoité qui embaume déjà la pièce. À son retour, ils se mettent à discuter. L'atmosphère feutrée de la chambre étant propice aux révélations, elle lui raconte plus en détails l'attaque du vampire et lui explique qu'elle aurait aimé, même si elle sait que c'est impossible à présent, que ses amies soient là à son réveil. À son tour, il lui révèle qu'ils ont reporté le mariage et qu'il a peur que toute cette agitation les éloigne au point où, sous la pression des médias, leur couple ne vole en éclat.

« C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ne soit pas devenues des étrangères quand on a terminé le lycée. Ça me rend triste mais si on survit à cela et que les médias finissent par se lasser, je crois qu'on pourra survivre à n'importe quoi. Il en va de même pour toi. Vous ne pourriez pas former un couple plus parfait et vous résisterez à tout, j'en suis convaincu.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, acquiesce-t-il tout en fixant le sol.

Ami n'est pas du genre à agir sous le coup d'une pulsion mais pourtant, elle prend sa main dans la sienne. Il lève alors les yeux et tous deux se fixent du regard et rougissent. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Au moment où leurs lèvres vont se toucher, ils ont tous deux un geste de recul.

« Probablement un reste des pouvoirs du vampire, argumente Ami pour noyer le poisson, comme si elle n'avait pas dit plus tôt que les pouvoirs du vampire n'avaient plus aucun effet sur elle. Les vampires ont généralement le pouvoir de charmer les gens.

- Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Parce que je n'ai pas… Et toi non plus, tu n'as pas…

- Non, évidemment… Je vois quelqu'un, d'ailleurs. »

Après un long silence gêné, elle annonce qu'il est déjà tard et qu'elle doit se préparer. Elle demande si elle peut utiliser la salle de bains. Motoki lui indique la direction et ajoute qu'il va aller en salle pour finir de préparer l'ouverture.

Une fois qu'il est parti, elle s'habille en quatrième vitesse et file sans demander son reste.

oOo

« Princesse, qu'est-ce que vous conseillez ? Il s'est enfui et on n'arrive pas à le localiser.

- Vous connaissez ce monde mieux que moi. J'ai vécu dans un encensoir pendant près d'un an avant d'en sortir et de me faire tuer.

- Pas faux, acquiesce Seiya. Pour le moment, je conseillerai de fuir la horde de fans qui se rapprochent et de tenter de passer incognito.

- Ça, je peux m'en occuper. »

Elle joint ses deux mains ouvertes, paumes vers le haut, et quelques fleurs de myosotis apparaissent. Elle souffle dessus et murmure « forget-me-not ». Les pétales se détachent et filent vers le groupe, portés par le souffle magique de la princesse. Liée au pouvoir de l'osmanthe, elle n'en contrôle pas moins la plupart des plantes.

Les fans ayant reconnu les Three Lights se regardent, se demandant ce qu'ils font là et se dispersent.

« Le myosotis est directement lié à la mémoire et permet de dérouter les gens qui ont une idée fixe. Ils retrouveront la mémoire dans quelques dizaines de minutes.

- Et vous pourriez utiliser ça sur le réceptionniste de l'hôtel pour qu'il oublie de nous faire payer ? ironise Taken, bien conscient qu'ils n'ont pas le sou, tout du moins pas dans la devise locale. »

Elle enlève une de ses bagues en turquoise contenant de la poudre à l'intérieur et indique l'hôtel sur le boulevard. Qui a dit qu'elle était douce et fragile ?

oOo

Le monstre en question apparaît devant Yuko, envoyé ici par le Néant quelques secondes après qu'il a semé le groupe de guerrières. La photographe et journaliste se montre très irritée quand elle le voit.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre, femme. »

Elle le gifle si violemment qu'il traverse le mur du salon et atterrit dans la cuisine. Elle s'approche alors de lui, l'attrape par le cou et le soulève d'une main. De l'autre, elle vient apposer son index et son majeur sur son front. Son cerveau est assailli d'un flot d'images afin de lui faire comprendre à qui il a affaire.

« J'ai beau avoir le pouvoir de manipuler les esprits, je ne t'ai montré que la vérité. Je suis le Néant. Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas encore sur ta planète mais sache que c'est moi qui ai créé le Chaos. Alors, parle ou je désintègre. »

Elle le lâche et le laisse tomber sur le sol.

« Et ce n'est pas normalement cette partie de moi qui s'occupe de ses basses besognes. Alors, tâche de ne pas m'énerver plus.

- Je suis Pyra, un démon de la planète Kinmoku. J'ai le pouvoir d'inverser temporairement les pouvoirs entre deux personnes. Je voulais m'approprier les pouvoirs de Sailor Kakyuu pour m'en débarrasser.

- Sailor Kakyuu ?

- Apparemment, son passage sur Terre et le contact des pouvoirs de Sailor Moon ont modifié ses facultés. Elle a développé son propre cristal et elle est devenue une Sailor Senshi. Depuis qu'elle a été couronnée reine, elle livre une bataille sans pitié contre nous pour reconquérir les régions que les démons avaient envahies quand elle était sur Terre avec les Starlights. Je n'ai réussi qu'à échanger temporairement mes pouvoirs avec Sailor Star Chaser et je n'ai pas pu mener mon plan à bien. Je me suis enfui avant qu'elles ne me détruisent. Elles ont tenté de combiner leurs pouvoirs pour m'avoir mais cela a ouvert un portail vers votre monde car elles n'ont pas su contrôler le pouvoir du cristal de Kakyuu. J'ai sauté dans le vortex et elles m'ont suivi. »

Elle fait un mouvement vers lui et il se protège de ses mains. Contre toute attente, elle tend la main vers lui et l'aide à se relever.

« Voilà qui est fort intéressant. Que dirais-tu d'obtenir le pouvoir d'échanger indéfiniment tes pouvoirs avec une autre personne ? »

Le regard du démon en dit long.

« Et m'approprier les pouvoirs de l'Osmanthus Crystal pour de bon ?

- Pourquoi convoiter ce stupide caillou quand tu pourrais contrôler les pouvoirs du Silver Crystal, celui qui a détruit le Chaos ?

- Voilà qui est fort intéressant, en effet.

- Ceci dit, il t'est formellement interdit de tuer les Inner Senshi. Et tu devras rendre ses pouvoirs à Sailor Moon ensuite sans que cela semble suspect. Mais pour ce qui est de Kakyuu et de ses trois travestis au masculin ou au féminin, tu as carte blanche. Bien sûr, rien ne t'empêche de malmener Sailor Moon et sa troupe de pimbêches. Ne les casse pas, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Il tend la main pour signifier son accord et elle en fait de même. À peine a-t-il touché la main de la jeune femme qu'il sent son pouvoir entrer en lui.

« Oh et si tu essaies de me doubler, tu finiras comme ton bras. »

Il la regarde, interloqué. C'est alors que son bras explose, venant éclabousser les murs et le visage de Yuko qui vient goûter le sang à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il n'a pas sitôt le temps de hurler de douleur qu'il se reforme.

« Le contrat est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche.

- Bien. Disparais maintenant. »

Elle le téléporte en plein centre-ville.

« C'est bien parce que tu es occupé avec la pimbêche du futur. Ce n'est pas mon boulot, rappelle-t-elle, en colère, en s'adressant à l'autre partie d'elle-même. J'ai bon espoir qu'il arrive à corrompre les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon là où le vampire a échoué. Il est vrai que ça arrangerait bien nos plans. »

Elle a beau n'être qu'une partie du Néant, elle aime agir comme un être à part entière même s'il sait déjà tout ce qui s'est passé ici et ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle ne le pense.

oOo

Minako est dans l'une des salles d'enregistrement de Black Hole Records. Andy et Masato, rencontrés la veille, sont d'un côté de la glace et elle est pour la première fois de l'autre. Le stress est à son paroxysme.

« On la refait. Détends-toi, Mlle Aino.

- L'appelle pas Mlle Aino si tu la tutoies, idiot. On dirait un gamin.

- Oh, la ferme, Andy. C'était pour la détendre. Et puis, c'est toi le gamin de 19 ans. »

Minako sourit en désignant l'interphone qu'ils ont oublié de couper. Andy se met à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton.

« Mais arrête d'appuyer, crétin ! »

Minako fait signe qu'elle entend toujours et demande si elle peut recommencer.

« C'est gentil, vous m'avez vraiment mise à l'aise. »

Andy et Masato appuient sur quelques boutons, lui font signe et la musique redémarre.

_Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANCE ga nai no / Pourquoi n'a-t-on qu'une chance de vivre sa vie ?_

_Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou / Pourquoi le temps ne s'arrête-t-il jamais l'espace d'un instant ?_

_Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne / Comme ce quelque part inattendu_

_Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni / Qui blesse mes pieds dans ces chaussures trop grandes_

_Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo / Parfois, ce quelque part dans mon __**cœur**__souffre_

_Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie / Je te rencontrerai un jour, c'est la vie_

_Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu / C'est ma raison d'être_

_C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu / C'est la vie, c'est ta raison d'être_

_Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara / Je n'y vois rien mais pourtant j'essaie_

_Oikakete / C'est pourquoi je poursuis ton image_

Paroles : Iwasato Yuhu  
Composition et arrangements : Hirama Akihiko  
Interprète : Aino Minako (Komatsu Ayaka)

Mlle Minekura entre pendant qu'elle chante. Minako redouble alors d'efforts pour impressionner celle qui lui donne sa chance. L'impresario lui fait signe en tendant son pouce vers le haut, ce qui la fait sourire. L'instant d'après, cependant, son expression change. Elle sort un bippeur de sa poche et s'éclipse sans demander son reste. Une femme très occupée, à n'en pas douter.

Minako est sur un nuage. Elle enregistre son premier single. Enveloppée dans son rêve, toute à son art, il ne lui ait jamais venu à l'idée que le nom de la maison de disques est quelque peu étrange. Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un nom. Et ils sont pleins de bonnes intentions.

Il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée qu'un Dark Crystal, hérité tout droit du Dark Kingdom, a été placé dans son micro. Toute la chaîne de production, jusqu'à la presse à CD qui interviendra en bout de course a été pervertie afin de pouvoir utiliser sa voix jusque dans les foyers pour manipuler les esprits et l'opinion publique. Minako et toutes les Sailor Senshi sont prises dans un jeu d'engrenages qui se prépare depuis des temps immémoriaux. Et si l'on y réfléchit, l'élément déclencheur qui a mis en branle ce plan machiavélique est l'apparition de Chimaera. Une apparition loin d'être fortuite.

Le passé, le présent et le futur ont été manipulés jusque dans les moindres détails pour arriver à ce jour où Sailor Venus elle-même va grandement contribuer à la défaite des protectrices du système solaire et à la destruction du Silver Crystal.

Et soudain, son communicateur sonne, rendant la prise de son inutilisable. Elle s'excuse platement et répond :

« Oui, Usagi ?

- Il y a un monstre en ville. Rejoins-nous si tu peux.

- Ok, je vois ce que je peux faire. »

Andy et Masato montre déjà la sortie.

« Merci ! Je ne serai pas longue. Enfin, j'espère. »

Elle pourrait se transformer devant eux et se téléporter mais la force de l'habitude fait qu'elle part en courant se cacher dans les toilettes pour le faire. Et puis, cela reste quelque chose d'assez intime. Tout empreint de magie qu'est ce changement de costume, quand on a été filmé par des caméras de surveillance une fois, on se pose forcément la question de la nudité.

« Venus Goddess Power, Make Up! »

La secrétaire de l'étage, dans les toilettes d'à côté, sursaute quand un grand flash de lumière illumine la pièce. Elle n'ose pas ouvrir la porte et lève les pieds pour qu'on ne puisse pas déceler sa présence.

« Sailor Tele… »

S'ensuit un grand silence.

« Usagi ? Vous êtes où déjà ? »

oOo

Mlle Minekura, une autre « partie » du Néant, est en grande discussion avec elle-même. À la différence de Yuko, son homologue ne voit pas tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle est en quelque sorte « déconnectée » du Néant afin de mieux passer pour une humaine, dans la mesure où elle est en contact direct avec l'une des Senshi et elle pourrait être découverte. C'est pourquoi elle doit lui rendre des comptes de vive voix, par les moyens classiques.

« Où en es-tu ? demande le Néant.

- Tout se passe bien. Elle commence à enregistrer. Elle a fait une bonne prise dès le troisième essai. Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que je ne le croyais. Cela dit, elle a été appelée pour combattre un démon. Je suppose que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

- En quelque sorte mais via Yuko. »

Elle a un mouvement de recul quand elle entend le nom de Yuko.

« Elle a sa manière bien à elle de faire les choses. Par bien des aspects, c'est la plus humaine de nous trois. Et la plus sauvage.

- Et c'est bien… commence l'imprésario.

- Ce qui te fait peur, termine le Néant. Je le sais bien. Je vous connais comme si je vous avais faites. »

Cette pointe d'ironie n'échappe pas à la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle et moi. Elle aime tenir les rênes parfois. Et si elle fait trop de remous, je l'absorberai de nouveau. Continue ton plan, Minekura. Le single doit sortir très vite et commencer à hypnotiser les masses. Pour toucher les groupes peu réceptifs à sa musique, tu organiseras des concerts sauvages en ville. Le clip devra tourner sur tous les écrans de la ville et dans tous les shows musicaux à la mode. Il faut qu'elle soit entendue par plus de la moitié de la population au moins une fois pour faire son effet.

- Ce sera fait. Cela dit, essayez de lever le pied avec les attaques de monstres si vous voulez qu'elle ait le temps d'enregistrer. Plus elle passe de temps près du Dark Crystal que vous avez modifié, plus elle a de chance de découvrir la supercherie.

- Bon raisonnement. Mais surtout, ne lui mets pas la pression pour laisser tomber son rôle de guerrière au profit de sa carrière. L'hypnotisme est dépendant d'une opinion neutre ou favorable envers Sailor Venus ou il pourrait être brisé. Si jamais elle descend dans les sondages parce que les guerrières échouent ou laisse quelqu'un mourir, la population pourrait blâmer Sailor Venus pour son absence. Si cela devait se produire, et même si cela ne se produit pas, j'ai un plan subalterne pour la faire remonter dans l'estime des gens et ses amies avec elles. Ça ne fait jamais de mal. Je compte sur toi. Notre machination a encore un long chemin à parcourir.

- Et j'en suis un élément clé.

- Oui, un élément qui n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Oui, maître.

- Et tutoies-moi, veux-tu ? Tu es moi après tout.

- J'y songerai. Je dois retourner à mon travail. À bientôt, maître.

- À bientôt, Nemo. »

Elle raccroche. Elle déteste son vrai nom, qui lui rappelle qu'elle n'est rien. Personne. Elle est Néant et elle redeviendra Néant. Des deux, c'est peut-être bien elle la plus humaine…

_À suivre…_

Encore une fois, le chapitre est bien plus long que je ne l'imaginais et je dois en changer le titre ! Minekura et Yuko prennent plus de place que prévu mais c'est pour le mieux. Il manquait des généraux dans cette armée.

Sinon, oui, je sais, ça n'avance pas vite, mais il y a un million de trucs à mettre en place pour que le « plan » se déroule tel qu'il le doit.

_Miguel_


	10. Chapitre 7 Gender Theory

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

**Chapitre 7 – **_**Gender Theory**_

Quand elle arrive dans la rue dans laquelle le monstre est apparu, Sailor Venus trouve Sailor Moon en train d'esquiver désespérément ses attaques répétés sans pouvoir riposter.

« Venus Love Me Chain! »

La chaîne lumineuse vient s'enrouler autour du poignet du monstre après quoi elle tire de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, le monstre a plus de force qu'elle et c'est lui qui la déséquilibre, l'envoyant s'écraser un peu plus loin.

Il retourne alors vers Sailor Moon et fait apparaître une spirale d'énergie dans ses mains. Sailor Moon tente d'utiliser son attaque offensive mais le diadème ricoche sur la peau du monstre, semblable à de la pierre et finit inerte sur le sol. Il continue d'avancer tranquillement vers Sailor Moon quand Sailor Jupiter se jette sur lui. Il balaye son coup de pied ridiculement faible d'un revers. Il déchire les charmes de Sailor Mars en plein vol et enfin, laisse Sailor Mercury lui geler le bras pour ensuite aller la frapper avec et se libérer. Il n'a alors qu'à récréer son attaque et reprendre son chemin vers sa victime. Mais au moment où il va la toucher :

« Star Fighter Stellar Beam! »

Elle replie ses cinq doigts et une boule de lumière naît. Elle devient un laser qui vient percer le sol et s'étend jusqu'à atteindre l'ennemi qui est violemment repoussé contre un mur.

« Star Healer Tornado! »

Elle lève les deux bras et une tornade naît autour d'elle. Elle baisse les mains vers le monstre et celle-ci se concentre dans ses mains et vient renvoyer au tapis le monstre qui peinait déjà à se relever.

« Star Maker Comet Blast! »

Elle tend son bras vers le ciel et des dizaines de comètes apparaissent. Elle pointe ensuite son doigt vers l'ennemi et celles-ci viennent pleuvoir sur le monstre qui n'a d'autre choix que de rester au tapis.

« Kinmoku Flower Hurricane! »

La princesse tourne rapidement sur elle-même et au fur et à mesure qu'un vent se lève autour d'elle, des pétales de fleurs apparaissent et viennent tournoyer autour d'elle. Les Star Lights essaient de l'arrêter mais il est trop tard. La pluie de fleurs vient retomber sur le monstre dont les plaies se referment.

« Sailor Kakyuu ! se désespère Taken, une main sur le visage. Vous savez bien que vous ne savez pas contrôler cette attaque et qu'à chaque fois que vous voulez attaquer, vous finissez par soigner le monstre !

- Hé hé ! Oups ! »

Le monstre profite de la confusion et fonce sur Sailor Moon de nouveau. Surpris de le voir s'acharner sur Usagi, les Starlights ne réagissent pas assez vite.

« Uranus's Scepter! Rising Air Blades! »

Le monstre est repoussé et son attaque détruite. Sailor Neptune ceinture alors Sailor Moon et se téléporte sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai eu une vision d'un terrible accident qui survenait ici. Il faut que tu détruises le monstre et non Kakyuu. La vision était floue mais je pense que son attaque va se retourner contre elle et il va y avoir une explosion fatale. Sa dernière attaque en est la preuve, elle n'a pas le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. C'est peut-être même pire sur notre planète.

- J'y vais, Neptune. Je te fais confiance. »

Michiru est touchée de l'entendre prononcer ces mots après l'altercation avec Sailor Mars quelques jours plus tôt. Sailor Moon saute du bâtiment, suivie de près par les quatre Outer Senshi. Elle tend les mains pour faire apparaître ses sceptres.

« Non, il a dû se renforcer au contact de l'atmosphère de la Terre, explique Pluton. Il faut agir ensemble.

- C'est parti. Sailor Mercury ! Sailor Mars ! Sailor Jupiter ! Sailor Venus ! On attaque toutes ensemble ! »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre et elles la rejoignent. Malgré leur différend, elles se mettent en position et se préparent à attaquer mais Sailor Star Fighter vient se mettre devant elles.

« Arrêtez ! Vos pouvoirs ne sont pas adaptés aux monstres de notre planète. Le contact des énergies risque de créer une réaction en chaîne et un retour de flammes. Laissez-nous faire le Starlight Tempest Fusion avec Kakyuu.

- Non, surtout pas ! intervient Michiru. Votre princesse ne contrôle pas son pouvoir. Elle pourrait le rendre encore plus puissant ! Ou même invincible !

- C'est pourquoi nous attaquons avec elle, nous l'aidons à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

- C'est trop risqué, tranche Haruka en se mettant les bras croisés devant Sailor Star Fighter. C'est nous qui attaquerons, un point c'est tout. C'est notre planète, c'est nous qui décidons.

- Mais ce n'est pas un Phage ! Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'il y a quatre ans. »

S'ensuit une querelle houleuse entre les deux groupes, tous deux convaincus d'avoir raison. Pyra les regarde. Il observe sa main écailleuse et se demande à quel point ses pouvoirs ont évolué. Ils forment alors un disque d'énergie dans sa main qu'il fait grandir, encore et encore. Il s'étend de plus en plus et se rapproche dangereusement du groupe. Avide de pouvoir, il a décidé de les prendre tous d'un coup. Dès qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les deux groupes se mettent en position en deux temps trois mouvements et lancent leur attaque sans même se soucier de l'autre groupe.

« Sailor Planet Attack!

- Starlight Tempest Fusion! »

Les trois vagues d'énergie entrent en collision et provoquent une explosion. Pyra est littéralement désintégré et les guerrières projetées aux quatre coins de la rue, inconscientes pendant quelques instants. Étrangement, son attaque ne disparaît pas. Elle vient se fondre dans celles des différentes Senshi après avoir été purifiée par les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon. Mais elle n'en garde pas moins toute sa puissance. Elle entre dans le corps de chacune des jeunes femmes qui reprennent alors rapidement conscience. Elles se relèvent péniblement et, au fur et à mesure que la fumée se dissipe, elles constatent l'étendue des dégâts.

Les Kinmoku Senshi portent à présent des costumes semblables aux Sailor Senshi. Et inversement. Il en va de même bien sûr pour Sailor Moon et Sailor Kakyuu. C'est d'ailleurs là que Rei, en observant Minako, se rend compte que les tenues des Starlights ont changé, tout comme leurs attaques.

L'étoile sur leur diadème pend à présent au milieu de leur front comme un pendentif. L'aile sur le micro est plus grande et fournie. Le soutien-gorge et le mini short en cuir de leur ancienne tenue forment un ensemble qui laisse cela dit toujours une large partie du ventre découvert. Les deux lanières se croisant sur la partie inférieure du ventre reposent dorénavant sur les hanches. Une cape part également du mini short, dans le dos, et descend jusqu'aux chevilles. Les cuissardes sont devenues des bottes à revers desquelles partent des mi-bas. Enfin, l'une des deux chaussettes est ornée de trois découpes en forme d'étoiles de tailles différentes.

Et ce costume, c'est elle qui le porte maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que… s'étonne Michiru. Je n'avais vu que l'explosion dans ma vision… Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça… »

Les badauds commençant à s'attrouper, les Sailor Senshi proposent de se téléporter chez Rei mais malgré l'accord de l'ensemble du groupe, personne n'en est capable.

« On dirait qu'il va falloir faire ça à l'ancienne, conclut Sailor Moon. On ne maîtrise pas encore nos 'nouveaux' pouvoirs. »

Souhaitant préserver les identités qui sont encore secrètes, elles s'éloignent en sautant sur quelques toits d'immeubles, puis, une fois à l'abri des regards et des caméras, elles annulent leur transformation. Rei, dont ce n'est pas la nature, s'évanouit. Kakyuu la rattrape de justesse et lui fait reprendre conscience avec l'une des nombreuses fioles d'huiles essentielles de fleurs qu'elle garde dans sa robe. Minako n'a de cesse de passer ses mains sur son corps.

« Mais arrête ! la somme Usagi. C'est… C'est dégoûtant… »

Seiya lui lance un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas dégoûtant, Usa-ko. Les habitants de notre planète sont des êtres humains duals. Ils peuvent à loisir opter pour un corps féminin ou masculin. Ils n'abandonnent l'un des deux que par amour quand cela est nécessaire pour avoir une relation plus épanouie.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire… s'enquiert Haruka.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de concept d'homosexualité et d'hétérosexualité dans nos mœurs et seule une faible partie de la population choisit à terme d'opter pour l'un des deux sexes. De même, nous pouvons porter des enfants en tant que femme ou en tant qu'homme. Excepté maintenant où nous sommes coincées dans nos corps de femme. Donc, s'il te plaît, Usagi, ne prends pas cet air répugnée à la vue de ton corps masculin, c'est comme si tu rejetais mon être tout entier. »

Yaten, Taiki et Kakyuu en restent bouche bée. Seiya est généralement quelqu'un de très impulsif qui sait difficilement articuler ses convictions. Le voir aussi passionné par les fondements mêmes sur lesquels repose sa civilisation ne fait que le rendre plus désirable aux yeux de Yaten et de la princesse et enrage Taiki dont les sentiments pour Yaten crèvent les yeux.

« Excuse-moi, Seiya-san, explique Usagi dont les larmes se mettent à couler. Je ne voulais pas…

- Hé, Odango, la réconforte Seiya en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur la tête. Ce n'est rien. C'est toi qui va me faire me sentir mal à l'aise maintenant ! Allez, souris, t'es pas un monstre. Enfin, pas encore ! »

Usagi retrouve sa personnalité et lui met un coup de poing fraternel dans le bras en grommelant. Surprise par son geste très masculin et oubliant que Seiya est coincé dans son corps de femme et elle pour le moment dans un corps d'homme, elle l'envoie littéralement valser quelques mètres plus loin. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle regarde la princesse de Kinmoku et lance un « Hé hé ! Oups ! » qui a un goût de déjà-vu et auquel elle lui répond par un clin d'œil.

Ami explique alors rapidement la révélation de l'identité secrète des Inner Senshi et ajoute :

« C'est probablement la volonté de cacher à nouveau nos identités qui a poussée nos corps à adopter le sexe masculin. C'est un peu comme retomber dans l'anonymat pour quelques temps car personne ne peut nous reconnaître. »

Elle se fend alors d'un large sourire qui devient vite contagieux. Chacune d'entre elle réalise la portée de la nouvelle et sent comme un poids disparaître.

« Je veux une glace ! crie Ami, qui n'a pas pour habitude de laisser transparaître aussi vocalement ses désirs. Sans paparazzis autour. Qui est avec moi ? »

Quatre doigts se lèvent. Puis celui de Michiru.

« Enfin, Michiru ! s'indigne Setsuna. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? Il faut trouver comment inverser le processus au plus vite.

- Tu sais, les éviter ne nous aidera pas à rentrer dans leurs bonnes grâces, laisse échapper Hotaru, jusqu'ici silencieuse. On a fait une bêtise en agissant comme on l'a fait. Déjà qu'on se voit peu, je ne veux pas qu'on devienne des étrangères. Nous sommes avant tout comme des sœurs et je ne veux pas perdre cela. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Setsuna baisse la tête et lève la main. Rei lui lance un regard lourd de sens, toujours campée sur ses positions puis ses yeux s'attardent sur la coupe de cheveux courte de Minako et sur ses formes masculines. De nombreuses questions lui traversent lors l'esprit. Que serait ce monde si ces habitants étaient pareils à ceux de Kinmoku ? Est-ce qu'elle changerait de sexe pour pouvoir être avec Minako ? Est-ce qu'elle en aurait même besoin ? Et que se passerait-il si elle restait ainsi ? Ou si seulement l'une d'entre elles retrouvait son apparence originelle ? Alors peut-être pourrait-elle renier son devoir de miko et devenir celle qu'elle veut être. Ou plutôt dans le cas qui nous intéresse celui qu'il veut être, libre alors d'aimer celle qu'il désire de tout son être.

Toute à ses questions, elle laisse Usagi changer leur tenue avec son stylo magique puis suit ses amis qui rentrent dans le bâtiment sur le toit duquel elle se trouve et vont naturellement prendre l'ascenseur. Minako se retourne et lui lance un clin d'œil qui ne la laisse pas indifférente.

Cette nouvelle apparence facilite beaucoup de choses mais en complique tellement d'autres.

oOo

« C'est pas possible ! Omen, qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ! »

Tous les démons présents dans l'entrepôt désaffecté se retournent, ne sachant pas de qui il parle. C'est alors qu'apparaît devant lui Yuko avec un visage partagé entre l'agacement et la peur.

« Je m'appelle Yuko. »

À peine a-t-elle prononcé ses mots qu'elle part s'écraser contre le mur de tôle, laissant un impact bien distinct dans le métal. Le bruit des os qui se brisent n'échappe pas non plus aux monstres qui peuplent le bâtiment. Sans un mot ni un cri de douleur, la jeune femme se relève, fait craquer son cou pour rendre un angle normal à sa tête, essuie le sang sur sa pommette éclatée de son bras valide puis remet en place son épaule déboîtée. Elle s'avance ensuite tranquillement vers le Néant et vient se poster les bras croisés devant lui.

« Retire cet air de défi de ton visage, Omen. »

Constatant son refus d'obtempérer, il pointe son bras du doigt. Celui-ci se liquéfie et vient rejoindre son corps d'origine.

« J'apprécie ton attitude pour le moins humaine et ton désir d'indépendance mais seulement quand il sert mes intérêts. Tiens-moi encore tête de la sorte et tu retourneras au Néant pour de bon. »

Elle baisse la tête, résignée.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle reste silencieuse encore quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop durant lesquelles son visage commence à littéralement fondre et perdre toute forme humaine. Terrorisée mais trop fière pour le montrer, elle lâche un « Oui, Maître. » sans une once de respect.

« Je m'en contenterai. Et n'oublie pas que ton nom est Omen, et non Yuko. Je t'ai créée telle que tu es mais je peux te détruire à tout moment et créer une Yuko 2.0 qui elle, saura où est sa place. Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon n'ont pas été corrompus.

- D'après mes analyses, la combinaison de leurs pouvoirs a fait exploser ce démon de la planète Kinmoku, libérant ainsi son pouvoir d'inversion des pouvoirs. Avec son attaque géante, il pensait probablement voler tous leurs pouvoirs d'un coup. Malheureusement, le pouvoir purificateur de Sailor Moon a détruit toute trace du tien et les pouvoirs des Kinmoku Senshi et des Sailor Senshi se sont mélangés aux pouvoirs de Pyra, inversant ainsi non seulement les pouvoirs des guerrières mais aussi leur sexe quand elles sont en civil. L'avantage, c'est qu'elles vont avoir du mal à contrôler leurs nouveaux pouvoirs donc si on choisit bien le monstre, il sera facile de corrompre les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon.

- Tu sais pourtant bien que je suis toi, stupide imbécile ! Pourquoi essaies-tu de justifier ton erreur de la sorte ? Tu sais très bien que si l'on envoie un monstre trop puissant, elles risquent de perdre le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs et détruire une partie de la ville. Il faut absolument que l'opinion leur soit favorable, pas qu'elles soient pourchassées par le gouvernement. On va leur envoyer un monstre du Dark Kingdom duquel elles ne feront qu'une bouchée. Et si elle n'arrive pas à contrôler leurs pouvoirs, tu seras là pour enrayer le processus, au prix de ta pathétique vie s'il le faut. Grâce à toi, on va devoir protéger la ville à leur place. Allez, disparais. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Sans plus un mot, il la fait disparaître.

oOo

Transportée dans son appartement en plein cœur de Tokyo, Yuko se retrouve seule. Rejetant toute pensée ou émotion, elle court dans sa chambre et sort une boîte à musique ouvragée de son tiroir. Très semblable à celle d'Usagi, elle joue néanmoins une musique bien différente mais tout aussi mélancolique. Une fois en marche, elle émet de la lumière et les notes se reflètent sur les murs et tournoient dans la pénombre au fur et à mesure que le mécanisme tourne.

Alors seulement, elle se met à hurler à pleins poumons. L'expression de son visage est celle d'une personne absolument terrorisée mais également totalement folle. Un être assoiffé de sang mais tout autant d'attention et d'affection. Un être assoiffé de mort mais avant tout de vie. La sienne, quelle qu'en soit le prix.

Si elle est le Néant, pourquoi est-elle terrorisée ? Comment peut-elle le défier ainsi ? Si Omen est le Néant et que le Néant est Omen, cela veut-il dire qu'il se joue d'elle depuis le début et qu'elle n'est qu'une poupée entre ses mains ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir créée ? Pourquoi l'avoir rendue si humaine ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné vie et lui avoir créé une histoire depuis le Silver Millenium si c'est pour la tuer à la moins incartade ? Pourquoi ? Simplement pour le plaisir de détruire psychologiquement une marionnette qui n'a aucun moyen de lui échapper et se nourrir d'elle quand il se sera lassé de son animal de compagnie ? Lui a-t-il donné juste ce qu'il faut d'humanité pour pouvoir mieux briser sa santé mentale comme un miroir, afin qu'elle voit dans chacun des éclats de verre le reflet de son visage perdu et totalement dément. Ce même corps qui a reçu cette boîte à musique ayant le pouvoir de la dissimuler de n'importe qui de la main même du Grand chambellan du Silver Millenium. Ce même être qui est tombé amoureux du bras droit de la reine. Ce même être qui lui a arraché le cœur sans raison apparente. Pourquoi ? Car ce golem est fidèle au Néant, quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il puisse croire. Il lui ressemble tant que c'en est effrayant. S'il est vrai que cette boîte à musique la dissimule aux yeux de son maître et créateur, toutes ses pensées n'en reviennent pas moins vers lui. Elle est partie du Néant mais ô combien elle souhaiterait être le Néant et non plus une partie de lui. Combien elle souhaiterait lui arracher le cœur s'il en avait un et le serrer si fort qu'il serait réduit en poussière.

Doucement, la musique ralentit et les notes dansant sur les murs s'estompent. Elle ferme la boîte à musique en sachant qu'il lui reste encore environ vingt secondes de liberté de pensée. Elle fait toujours cela, au cas où. Elle reprend alors le cours normal de « ses » pensées. Non sans avoir auparavant fait un trou dans le mur d'un coup de poing.

oOo

« Toi là !

- Oui, Maître.

- Tu connais l'expression 'chair à canon' ?

- Oui, pourquoi… Oh.

- Brave bête. Allez, va, je ne te hais point. »

Après quoi, il le transporte dans le centre-ville.

« Enfin, si, un peu. »

_À suivre…_

J'ai choisi d'employer le féminin pour parler de l'ensemble du groupe, ceci afin de ne pas accroître la confusion des genres. J'avais lu cette théorie sur les habitants de Kinmoku dans une fan-fic magnifiquement sombre sur un démon nommé Balzaruth qui tuait Mamoru et Hotaru. Usagi les faisait revivre mais à l'état de bébé, renonçant donc à jamais à son amour pour Mamoru. Et comme ChibiUsa venait de naître et que toute l'intrigue allait se passer sur Kinmoku, Mamoru et sa propre fille allait grandir ensemble et tomber amoureux et ChibiUsa finirait par haïr sa mère. Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver cette fan-fic à laquelle il ne manquait qu'un chapitre ! Ils avaient même fait une version audio du premier épisode !

Oh et ce chapitre est écrit depuis plus de six mois mais j'étais obligé d'attendre de finir l'arc entier avec les Starlights pour éviter les incohérences, minimes ou non. Je me suis décidé à publier le chapitre 6 récemment mais je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec des histoires originales qui sont maintenant bancales comme _paradiZe_.

_Miguel NOCHAIR_


	11. Chapitre 8 From Worse to Worst

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

**Chapitre 8 – **_**From worse to worst**_

Pendant qu'elle picore sa glace, Michiru se souvient de sa vision. Comment a-t-elle pu faire confiance à celle-ci vu les conditions dans lesquelles elle a eu lieu ?

oOo

_Maison des Outer Senshi, périphérie de Tokyo_

_Trois heures plus tôt_

Michiru est fortement agacée. Plus le temps passe et moins elle peut se servir de son miroir et talisman pour voir le futur.

« Marine Unveil! »

La glace du miroir se met à vibrer, change de forme et commence à frémir alors qu'elle devient liquide. L'eau tourbillonne légèrement et, au moment où elle doit redevenir aussi limpide et calme que du verre, elle devient plus agitée et vient éclabousser son visage avant de revenir à son état initial.

« Stupide miroir ! »

Elle l'envoie valser contre sa psyché qui se brise. Le talisman lui, reste intact. Elle part le récupérer.

« Marine Unveil! Ma-ri-ne un-veil! MARINE UNVEIL! »

Rien, plus rien ne se passe. Pas même un frémissement. Elle a tout essayé. Se transformer en Sailor Senshi pour utiliser son pouvoir ou encore le plonger dans la mer. Elle a même tenté de verser de l'eau bénite dessus. Pour une athée élevée par des nonnes qui a violemment rejetée Dieu lorsqu'elle a découvert son homosexualité, cela prouve qu'elle est prête à tout.

Elle tombe alors à genoux et éclate en sanglots.

« Je ne veux pas de ces nouveaux pouvoirs si je ne peux pas protéger ma famille avec mes prémonitions. Rends-moi mes prémonitions, je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie ! »

Le Deep Aqua Mirror se met alors à léviter et vient se poser sur ses mains offertes en position de prière. Comme précédemment, le verre devient liquide et une simple image apparaît : son trident, source de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Le miroir quitte alors ses mains tendues et vient se poster devant elle. Il prend alors sa nouvelle forme.

Elle sait à présent quoi faire. Elle se relève, empoigne le trident et crie plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait initialement :

« Marine Precognition Reveal! »

Une colonne d'eau vient l'entourer. D'abord surprise, elle se rend compte qu'elle peut respirer. Au travers de cette colonne, elle voit sa vision. Elle est présente sur place mais ne peut pas en sortir. Elle voit tout mais n'entend rien. Cela dit, même à travers les parois aquatiques, elle peut sentir cette énorme explosion provoquée par treize guerrières qui attaquent toutes en même temps. Elle aperçoit les Starlights et leur princesse. D'après ce qu'elle voit, la combinaison de leurs pouvoirs dont les origines sont différentes des leurs va provoquer une réaction en chaîne qui va engendrer une explosion massive. Et les tuer toutes autant qu'elles sont, à en croire les corps gisant sur le sol. Trop perturbée par le contenu de la vision et son nouveau format grandeur nature, elle perd sa concentration et sa vision se dissipe. Elle se transforme tout en courant dans le salon et explique la situation au reste de sa famille, sans aucunement se douter de ce qui va réellement se passer.

oOo

« Michiru, intervient Ami. Je crois que la glace est morte, tu peux arrêter de la poignarder à coups de cuillère.

-Oh désolée, je revivais une erreur passée et ça m'a mise en colère.

- Tu parles du moment où vous avez bridé les pouvoirs de prémonition de Sailor Mars pour l'empêcher de vous empêcher de mourir ? Ou quand vous avez laissé Galaxia vous mettre les menottes et vous tuer ? Ou quand vous vous êtes suicidés pour donner les talismans à Eugeal sur un plateau ?

- Touchée. Non, il y a trois heures, j'ai eu une prémonition pour la première fois avec mon trident et non mon miroir et j'ai perdu ma concentration au mauvais moment. Du coup, je nous ai juste vues tomber sous l'effet de l'explosion et j'ai bêtement cru que nous allions mourir. Si j'avais attendu, j'aurais pu voir l'inversion des pouvoirs et nous aurions peut-être pu empêcher tout cela d'arriver. On s'est montrées tellement entêtées toutes les quatre qu'on a failli en venir aux mains avec les Starlights. »

Ami lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« Ça, pour êtres têtues, vous êtes têtues.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle frapper quelqu'un qui est à terre.

- D'une, pour ce qui est d'en arriver aux mains, Seiya et Usagi s'en chargent. Regarde-les rouler sur le sol et se battre comme des gamins. On se croirait dans un manga comique. De deux, oui, vous avez fait des choses pour lesquels nous vous en avons voulu. Vous êtes mortes trois fois. Et la deuxième fois, vous vous êtes entretuées pour un plan stupide qui n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner.

- Tu n'y vas pas avec les mains mais directement avec une pelle, dis donc.

- Ne joue pas les victimes, on sait toutes que l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez fait dans le seul but de nous protéger ou de protéger ce monde auquel vous tenez tant. Et pour ça, on vous sera toujours reconnaissantes. Je ne veux pas parler pour les autres, mais moi, je vous pardonne l'incident avec Rei. »

Elle l'étreint plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Mais encore une action de la sorte et je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas. Et ce ne sont pas les résidus de ma transformation en vampire qui parle, ni ma testostérone. Juste Ami. Cette bonne poire d'Ami Mizuno… Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, Ami.

- Bien. »

Comme pour ponctuer sa menace, les vitres du bar où elles se trouvent explosent. Seiya et Usagi, toujours par terre en train de se chamailler, se relèvent d'un coup, se serrent la main en s'inclinant pour s'excuser puis empoignent leurs artéfacts de transformation. Taiki et Mako les en empêchent et leur font signe d'aller dans les toilettes. Si ce changement de sexe doit durer, il n'est pas question de révéler leur identité à nouveau.

« S'il y a des caméras de surveillance dans les toilettes, je leur fais un procès, grommelle Minako. »

oOo

Séparées en deux groupes, elles entrent dans leurs toilettes respectifs et vérifient qu'il n'y a personne, après quoi elles viennent s'entasser comme des sardines dans les cabines.

« Pousse-toi, Usagi, je peux pas attraper mon sceptre.

- Mets juste ta main dans ta poche et dis la formule, rétorque l'incriminée. Euh, c'est quoi la formule ?

- Bonne question, intervient Ami. »

On entend alors taper au mur de l'autre côté.

« Bon sang, on vous entend jusqu'ici. C'est « Fighter Galaxy Power ».

- Et nous, c'est « Mercury Goddess Power ».

- Et moi, c'est « Phases of the Moon, Make Up ».

- Merveilleux. J'ai toujours voulu révéler la déesse qui était en moi, ironise Yaten. Oh, avant que j'oublie, assurez-vous que quelqu'un surveille la porte.

- Au moins, ça a du sens, se plaint Kakyuu. « Phases of Kinmoku », ça ne veut rien dire. Oh et moi, c'est « Osmanthus Crystal, Make Up ! ».

- On s'en fiche, s'emporte Yaten. Au moins, toi, tu es habituée à porter des tenues à froufrous ridicules.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, ma tenue à froufrous ridicule, Yaten ?

- Ça suffit ! Transformez-vous ! hurle Haruka. Je… Je suis claustrophobe.

- Tout de suite ! Phases of Kinmoku, Make Up! »

La formule marche du tonnerre mais c'est sans oublier un léger détail. Les ailes. La porte des toilettes cède sous la pression et elles tombent les unes sur les autres.

« Minako, à la porte. Vous, ne m'approchez plus à moins de trois mètres. Uranus Galaxy Power, Make Up ! »

La journée promet d'être longue.

oOo

« L'une après l'autre ! Vous avez quel âge ? »

Sur les ordres de Sailor Uranus, elles s'exécutent tout en réajustant leur nouveau costume qui est pourtant taillé spécialement pour elles. Plus que le costume, c'est une nouvelle source de pouvoir qui coule en elle. Et c'est bien cela le plus déroutant.

Une fois devant le monstre et les clients évacués, quelque chose leur saute aux yeux.

« Mais c'est un youma ! s'exclame Rei. Je croyais qu'il n'en restait plus aucun.

- Rien ne prouve que certains n'ont pas réussi à s'échapper de leur base au Pôle Nord quand nous avons détruit la reine Metalia. Ce qui me dérange plus, c'est que nos nouveaux ennemis nous envoient des monstres venus d'horizons différents. D'abord un vampire, maintenant un youma. À quoi on va avoir le droit ensuite. Un ballon de baudruche du Dead Moon Circus qui nous en voudra d'avoir supprimé les membres de sa famille sur trois générations ?

- C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, chacun de nos ennemis avait ses propres monstres, réalise Setsuna. Ami, est-ce que tu crois... »

_- Qu'il est responsable de l'inversion de nos pouvoirs mais que ce n'était pas son plan alors il nous a envoyés un montre vraiment faible car il sait qu'on ne va pas arriver à utiliser nos pouvoirs tout de suite et il ne veut pas qu'on se fasse tuer ou qu'on fasse sauter la planète… Qu'il nous veut mortes mais qu'il doit nous garder en vie pour le moment ? »_

Ami regarde autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui souffler à l'oreille une théorie tellement farfelue qu'elle pourrait être valide. Elle n'a ceci dit pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que, comme Sailor Galaxia l'a expliqué, elles ne sont pas en sécurité. Qui ou quoi qu'il soit, cet ennemi n'a rien de conventionnel et son plan doit être bien plus complexe que de réunir (ou ressusciter) des monstres de leurs ennemis passés. Mais ça, personne ne doit le savoir pour le moment. Pour une raison inconnue, probablement le sang du vampire qui n'est pas complètement purifié, ou bien quelque chose que cet ennemi a fait à ce même suceur de sang, elle dispose d'une très faible et fuyante connexion avec leur nouveau Némésis. Il faut donc qu'elle donne le change très vite sans rien révéler pour brouiller les pistes. S'il fait fuir Galaxia et a tué Helios, sa théorie ne doit pas dépasser ses lèvres pour le moment.

Les mots de Chibi Mercury lui reviennent en tête.

_« Ce changement est bénéfique mais il est trop tôt pour en tirer profit. »_

Maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi elle a tenu un tel discours… Reste à décrypter le reste du message qu'elle lui a laissé…

_« Qu'est Sailor Mercury si elle n'est plus Ami Mizuno ? »_

« Mercury ? Tout va bien ?

- Ah, euh, oui. Désolée. Je pense qu'on a affaire à un ennemi qui ne suit pas les règles du jeu. Je ne sais pas d'où il a pu sortir ce monstre du passé mais il est possible que certains aient survécu car ils n'étaient pas tous basés au Pôle Nord, comme ceux qu'a affrontés Sailor V lorsqu'elle agissait en solo à Londres. Il l'a probablement renforcé avec ses pouvoirs car sans ça, il serait trop facile à battre. Il faut donc être prudentes car on ne va sûrement pas arriver à attaquer tout de suite. »

Un monstre plus fort qu'il en a l'air ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait attaqué quand elles discutaient de leurs théories ou, fidèle à ces monstres burlesques qu'elles ont pu rencontrer jusqu'ici, il aurait croisé les bras et taperait du pied. Mais celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci, dans son habit digne des Mille et une Nuits, n'a de cesse de regarder partout, paniquée. Si elle ne portait pas un voile sur sa peau violette, on pourrait voir son visage déformé par l'appréhension.

Ses mains crochues sont littéralement enfoncées dans sa peau et ses pieds nus du même acabit sont tellement repliés qu'ils ont fait des trous dans le carrelage.

Sans grande conviction, elle tend ses bras en avant et de longs pans d'étoffe viennent s'enrouler autour de ses bras nus avant de foncer tels des lianes vers les guerrières.

Sailor Mars tente de lancer ses différentes attaques mais évidemment, rien ne se passe. Sailor Star Fighter a tout juste le temps de l'écarter du point d'impact des bandes de tissu qui, à défaut d'avoir traversé son corps de part en part, sont à présent fichées dans le sol sur une dizaine de centimètres. Sans attendre, Sailor Star Healer et Sailor Star Maker sautent sur les étoffes qui sont tendues et foncent vers le monstre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne pourront pas utiliser leurs attaques, elles abattent une salve de coups de poing et de coups de pied sur le monstre avant de faire un saut de côté pour éviter de tomber quand le monstre perd l'équilibre. Elles attrapent ensuite le monstre par la gorge et courent à toute vitesse contre le mur pour le forcer à s'écraser violemment contre celui-ci. Sailor Star Fighter vient terminer le spectacle en écrasant son genou dans son estomac. Le monstre tombe à genoux et se recroqueville sur lui-même, résigné, prêt à recevoir la prochaine salve de coups pour en finir au plus vite.

oOo

Yuko, cachée dans les cuisines et utilisant ses pouvoirs de passe-muraille pour voir à travers le mur, pousse un soupir de soulagement.

_« Pfiou. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait découvrir notre plan. Mais là, elle est à côté de la plaque... De toute façon, il n'y a aucune trace du Néant en elle. La mort de Crowley a détruit toute trace de ses pouvoirs dans son métabolisme. Maintenant, je sais que la mémoire du vampire contenue dans son sang s'est dissipée elle aussi. Aucune chance qu'elle puisse plonger dans sa mémoire pour découvrir nos plans. Maintenant, profitons du spectacle. »_

Deux minutes plus tard, elle est appelée par le Néant qui lui transmet la faculté de renforcer le monstre. Le monstre est en effet beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne s'y attendait et si elle venait à tuer un monstre par les voies naturelles, leur image en pâtirait car tous les passants et clients du bar les verraient tuer un monstre de leurs mains et les traiteraient sûrement d'assassins. L'opinion est en effet très prompte à ériger ses héroïnes en meurtriers.

De retour dans les cuisines du salon de thé, elle ne transfère pas la force du Néant au monstre tout de suite. Elle sort d'abord la boîte à musique et utilise les vingt secondes restantes pour séparer une petite partie de l'énergie et la stocker dans la boîte. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait cela et le Néant n'y voit que du feu, mettant cela sur le compte de déperditions d'énergie due aux pouvoirs purificateurs de Sailor Moon qui émanent de la jeune femme en permanence, en particulier maintenant que ses pouvoirs sont déréglés.

Yuko envoie alors le regain de pouvoir au monstre au moment précis où Sailor Uranus prend son élan pour envoyer un coup de poing dévastateur à son adversaire. Elle se heurte alors à un cocon de tissu dur comme de la pierre. Son poing émet un craquement peu ragoutant. Elle pousse un cri de douleur et fait un bon en arrière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cocon retombe comme un soufflet, formant à présent les pans traînant de la robe du youma. Dans ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles en amande, il n'y a plus aucune trace de peur. Son vêtement se met alors à bouger et les bandes de tissu partent attaquer toutes les guerrières à la fois. Certaines filent telles des épées, d'autres prennent la forme de poings. Aucune des guerrières ne peut plus résister, aussi aguerrie soit-elle au combat.

« Il faut qu'on découvre nos nouveaux pouvoirs ! Les nôtres reposent sur des artéfacts en lien avec les dieux romains qui ont donnés leur nom à nos planètes protectrices. Il faut... » parvient à expliquer Ami, bien que ligotée. »

Ceci dit, le monstre vient la bâillonner.

« Il faut les invoquer et… continue Sailor Mars.

- Dire la formule, conclut Venus.

- En anglais, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ajoute Saturne. »

Voilà qui n'avance pas beaucoup les Starlights. De plus, les liens qui les emprisonnent se resserrent, menaçant de les tuer d'ici peu. Ceci est bien sûr sans compter sur une salve de roses bien placées qui viennent les libérer.

« Tuxedo Kamen-sama ! s'extasie Sailor Moon comme au premier jour. »

Sailor Star Fighter et Tuxedo Kamen s'échangent un regard qui en dit long.

« Si un regard pouvait tuer, commente Healer en lui mettant un coup de coude. »

Mais déjà la tenue du démon s'est remise en mouvement.

« Donnez-vous la main et synchronisez vos énergies ! Je vais les retenir. »

Il fait apparaître son bâton et commence à dévier les attaques pour donner quelques minutes aux Sailor Senshi pour découvrir leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

Sailor Kakyuu et Sailor Moon se donnent la main et le reste des guerrières viennent former un cercle autour d'elle. Tout se passe alors très vite. Leurs pouvoirs se connectent les uns aux autres, partageant par la même occasion de nombreux fragments de leurs vies respectives. La fuite des Starlights. Le combat contre Galaxia. La mort des Sailor Senshi. Au pôle Nord. Face à Galaxia. Le futur de la Terre. Le passé. Le Silver Millenium. Le retour des Starlights et la reconstruction de leur monde. Le Kinmoku Palace où vivent les Starlights et leur princesse. Le combat contre Chimaera. Les plaines à l'herbe pourpre de Kinmoku. Les tigres géants à dents de sabre utilisés comme montures. Les mots cryptiques de Galaxia. Les deux lunes de Kinmoku qui donnent cette faculté de changer de sexe à leurs habitants. La mort d'Helios… Chacune d'entre elles découvre ainsi sur quels fondements reposent ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Comme traversées par l'énergie de la planète dont elles ne dépendent pas, elles savent à présent comment utiliser leurs facultés.

Cela tombe à point nommé car Tuxedo Kamen est littéralement pieds, poings et gorge liés.

« Mars Galactic Fire Balls! »

Sailor Mars tourne sur elle-même et une pluie de boules de feu est projetée sur l'ennemi, venant enflammer les étoffes et libérer Tuxedo Kamen.

« Ma cape ! Ma cape ! hurle-t-il en courant partout pour éteindre les flammes.

- Un vrai comique, ton fiancé, lance Seiya.

- Oh, ta bouche, toi.

- Mercury Stellar Ice Armor! »

L'attaque prend une forme très particulière, en particulier au vu du caractère de la guerrière concernée. Ses avant-bras, pieds et mollets se couvrent de glace. Elle court alors vers le monstre et commence une lutte au corps à corps avec les étoffes. La jeune guerrière fait preuve de talents qu'on le lui connaissait pas et se bat comme un beau diable contre les étoffes. Ses coups ne font pas de dégâts mais chaque impact vient geler des pans entiers de la robe. Elle n'a ensuite qu'à frapper à nouveau pour les faire tomber en morceau.

« Jupiter Cosmic Thunderstorm! »

Un paratonnerre sort de son micro et un énorme éclair vient déchirer le ciel. Il s'engouffre dans son micro mais n'est pas absorbé. Il se répand dans tout son corps. Elle tend ensuite les bras et, en donnant des coups de poings dans le vide, envoie une salve d'éclairs qui viennent enflammer le tissu lors des différents impacts.

« Venus Lightspeed Kiss! »

Elle fait un bond dans les airs, de façon à être à contrejour. Puis elle fond soudainement sur le monstre si vite et en se mouvant avec une telle célérité qu'elle semble se démultiplier. Les clones de lumière, qui ne sont que des rémanences lumineuses, font pourtant mouche dans un immense flash de lumière. Quand celui-ci se dissipe, une large portion des vêtements du monstre a disparu.

« Uranus Deep Space Blow! »

Un énorme glaive tombe du ciel et vient se planter dans le sol. Elle empoigne l'épée et l'extrait de l'asphalte à deux mains. Elle court alors vers le monstre en laissant volontairement traîner la lame sur le sol pour l'échauffer. Une fois devant le monstre, elle utilise la lame rougeoyante pour découper l'étoffe puis elle dessine le symbole de sa planète sur le sol et celui-ci s'affaisse pour emprisonner les pieds du monstre.

« Neptune Astral Tsunami! »

Une psyché apparaît. Elle passe au travers et devient une nymphe aquatique. Elle étend alors ses bras et un immense tsunami naît derrière elle et la traverse. Le poids de l'eau vient renverser le monstre qui se retrouve délogé de ses entraves dans un craquement sourd et projeté contre un mur. Une partie de son vêtement se déchire sous la pression et il est obligé d'en laisser tomber une autre partie pour pouvoir bouger.

« Pluto Time and Space Continuum! »

Un sceptre similaire à son ancien talisman apparaît mais avec un orbe de chaque côté dont le grenat a pris une forme oblongue. Les deux cristaux rougeoient puis l'artéfact se sépare en son milieu et une moitié de celui-ci disparaît et réapparaît derrière le monstre où il continue à rougeoyer. Sailor Pluto, où plutôt Sailor Star Pluto, se téléporte auprès d'une partie ou de l'autre de son sceptre, qu'elle empoigne pour lancer rayons lumineux sur le costume du monstre qui semble littéralement opérer un retour vers le futur au niveau des impacts.

« Saturn Dead Star Rebirth! »

Une double faux apparaît. Elle la serre contre sa poitrine et une brume violette vient l'entourer. Telle l'incarnation d'un cauchemar, elle part s'enrouler autour du monstre qui pousse un cri vite étouffé par la fumée qui s'engouffre dans sa gorge. Quand il réapparait, il a déchiré tout ce qui restait de sa robe sous l'effet de la terreur ressenti et a lacéré son corps de part en part.

Maintenant, c'est au tour des invités de prendre part aux festivités.

« Fighter's Olive Tree ! »

Tout comme leur nom de guerrières, leurs artéfacts représentent des aspects de la féminité. Symbole de paix, la branche d'olivier est assez loin du caractère fougueux de Seiya. Il représente la sérénité dont peut faire preuve une mère et la sagesse qui en fait la gardienne de la paix de son foyer mais aussi la déesse guerrière prête à tout pour protéger sa famille.

« Stillness motion ! »

Un vent violent se lève autour du monstre et provoque une tornade dans laquelle il est violemment malmené. Puis elle le montre du doigt et il s'immobilise, complètement paralysé.

« Healer's Maple Tree ! »

Symbole d'indépendance d'esprit, Yaten représente ici au travers de l'érable la femme active qui mène sa barque comme elle l'entend dans une totale parité.

« Orbital Strike ! »

Un mini système solaire apparait autour du youma. Les planètes orbitant se mettent à tourner très vite et viennent lacérer le montre qui tombe à genoux.

« Maker's Almond Tree ! »

Enfin, Taiki s'érige en digne représentant de la femme génitrice, symbole de vie mais aussi par extension de (re)naissance en brandissant une branche d'amandier.

« Star Birth ! »

Taiki joint les mains pour former une sphère. Puis, il les écarte et les positionne l'une en dessous de l'autre, révélant ainsi une boule de lumière qui part à toute vitesse vers le monstre telle une comète, l'aveuglant avant de le transpercer de part en part.

C'est maintenant au tour des deux princesses de venir fermer le bal. Kakyuu hésite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce coup-ci, nos attaques ne vont pas s'annuler, la rassure Sailor Moon. »

Cependant, juste avant de lancer son attaque, elle murmure :

« Mais si elles le font, ravie de t'avoir connue. »

« Silver Moon Crystal Galaxy Halation! »

Le symbole de la lune disparait du front de Sailor Moon et une couronne de fleurs de lune vient se poser sur sa tête. Le Sylver Crystal apparait sous sa forme de fleur cristalline et se transforme en une véritable fleur. Comme transportée sur l'astre mort, elle entame alors une danse au milieu des ruines. Tout en se mouvant, le pollen de la fleur se répand dans l'air en scintillant et vient retirer peu à peu la vie du monstre qui n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

« Kinmoku Heartful Flower Coronation! »

Sa tiare disparaît et le symbole de sa planète apparaît sur son front. Il s'illumine et une dizaine de fleurs apparaissent et viennent former un cercle autour de la forme ultime de l'Osmanthus Crystal. D'un geste de la main, elle touche chacune des fleurs qui devient une sphère de couleurs qui se met à tourbillonner autour du cristal. Cet amas d'énergie fonce alors vers le monstre et le transperce, le purifiant avant qu'il ne tombe en poussière.

Personne n'ose bouger. Une seconde, puis deux, puis trente. Aucun changement au niveau de leurs pouvoirs. Un soupir général d'agacement se fait entendre.

« Bon, ben, je crois qu'on va devoir rester pour une durée indéterminée, se désespère Yaten.

- Pas si indéterminée que ça, corrige Luna, faisant sursauter Yaten.

- Aaaah ! Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?

- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, rétorque-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

La jeune femme part se cacher derrière Usagi.

« Y fait peur, ton chat.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Mais elle dit des trucs intéressants, des fois, entre deux boules de poil. On t'écoute, sac…

- Je te conseille de ne pas finir cette phrase, Usa-chan. Vraiment. Tu pourrais le regretter. On mettra ça sur le compte de la testostérone. Donc, ce que je disais avant d'être brutalement interrompue, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment. Nous avons fait des recherches avec Artemis et nous en avons conclu que si l'inversion n'est pas annulée à la pleine lune, dans vingt-quatre heures, elle sera permanente. »

_À suivre…_

Tadadadada, *musique de soap opera pour accroître le suspens*.

_Miguel_


	12. Chapitre 9 Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**Sailor Moon Altered Destiny**

**Chapitre 9 – **_**Mi Casa Es Su Casa**_

Deux heures plus tard, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Rien de ce qu'ils ont tenté n'a fonctionné. Ni le Silver Crystal, ni l'Osmanthus Crystal ne parviennent à inverser les effets, seuls ou ensemble. Sailor Pluto tente sa nouvelle attaque qui semble pouvoir faire remonter le temps lorsqu'elle est lancée mais rien ne se passe car elle ne peut remonter le temps que sur quelques dizaines de minutes. Aucune prémonition de Sailor Neptune car elle a perdu son pouvoir de divination lorsqu'elle a obtenu ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sailor Galaxia refuse de se montrer car elle joue selon ses propres règles et n'est pas comme Helios quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler quand on a envie de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Minako, elle, explique sa situation de future idole et s'éclipse sans demander son reste pour aller s'excuser auprès de la maison de disques. Bien que ravies pour elles, ses amies n'ont guère le temps de la féliciter et pour être honnêtes, pas vraiment envie tant leur situation est grave.

« Setsuna, tu as encore ta clé pour aller dans la futur ?

- Non, la Neo Queen Serenity me l'a reprise après que j'ai arrêté le temps comme punition pour avoir transgressé les règles. De toute façon, retourner dans le passé risquerait de changer quelque chose qui ne doit pas l'être. La situation n'étant déjà pas rose, elle pourrait devenir bien pire. L'effet papillon et _Retour vers le futur _combinés, en quelque sorte.

- Bien pire que d'être coincé dans un corps d'un autre sexe ? S'emporte Mako. Et toi, combien de jours de congés maladie tu vas pouvoir prendre avant de devoir retourner à ton laboratoire ? Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose quant à ton identité quand cela va coïncider avec un nouveau costume et de nouveaux pouvoirs et que tu vas arriver en arborant un autre sexe. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tomoki ? Certaines personnes ont une vie personnelle et ne vivent pas en ermite dans leur cave à jouer avec des éprouvettes. Pense un peu aux autres pour une fois. Tu as fait assez d'erreurs comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Contre toute attente, la gifle vient de Rei.

« Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ? Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut que notre bien. Et je sais qu'elle arrêterait le temps de nouveau sans hésiter si ça pouvait nous permettre de vivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus. Sa famille, c'est nous et elle ne pense qu'à nous, même si elle doit en souffrir. Ou en mourir. Encore. »

Elle se jette alors dans les bras de Setsuna et éclate en sanglots.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir traitée de la sorte. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

Setsuna lui caresse doucement les cheveux, attendrie par son attitude spontanée.

« Évidemment, Rei. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place. Je t'ai volé une partie de ton identité en bridant ton pouvoir de prémonition. »

Rei lève la tête et lui sourit. Puis elle desserre son étreinte et se tourne vers Mako.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait être furieuse, c'est moi. J'avais perdu mes pouvoirs de Miko. C'est tout ce que j'avais pour vous protéger toutes. Et toi, sous prétexte que tu es fiancée, tu serais plus importante que nous et tu voudrais risquer de changer le passé. Mais je rêve ! Arrête de nous faire nous sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse parce que tu as réussi ta vie et que j'ai laissé passer ma chance d'être heureuse… »

Les mots ont dépassé sa pensée mais ils sont pourtant bien là. On peut reprocher aux hommes de ne pas montrer leurs émotions mais parfois, la testostérone a ceci qu'elle exacerbe les émotions lorsque le sang monte à la tête et délie la langue.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Elle tend alors la main pour attraper celle de Mako et s'excuser mais cette dernière repousse le drapeau blanc d'une claque sur le dos de la main de son amie.

« Non, je n'en veux pas de tes excuses. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles et de les reprendre ensuite. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas devenue une femme d'affaires ou une chanteuse et que tu es jalouse de Minako pour avoir fait carrière. Et tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas à supporter ça. Débrouillez-vous sans moi puisque je ne suis bonne qu'à vous rabaisser, bande d'ingrates.

- Non, Mako, reste... commence Sailor Moon en courant vers elle.

- Laisse-moi, Usagi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. »

Découragée par tant d'animosité, Usagi reste les bras ballants. Mamoru vient la réconforter mais elle refuse son étreinte.

« Hé, je n'ai rien fait. Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est ce corps. Ça me gêne que tu le touches. Laisse-moi le temps de m'y habituer. De toute façon, si je reste comme ça, on devra se séparer. »

Mamoru lui empoigne alors le bras, l'attire contre lui et dépose un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Homme ou femme, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. J'aimerai chaque partie de ton corps comme au premier jour, pour toujours. Et si demain, tu disparaissais, je n'aurais de cesse de te chercher jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle. »

oOo

Mako s'est arrêtée au coin du bâtiment et elle est tombée à genoux, crachant du sang dans ses mains tremblantes. La peur l'étreint alors qu'elle entend les mots de Mamoru. Elle se met à paniquer et à penser qu'elle pourrait mourir ici, après ce que lui a dévoilé le docteur.

_« Mlle Kino, je ne saurais que trop vous mettre en garde contre ce qui vous arrive… À trop_ _maintenir les apparences, vous risquez votre vie. Votre cœur ne tiendra pas. Le murmure est bien trop prononcé. Je veux bien croire que vous ayez de forts pouvoirs de régénération quand vous vous faites jeter contre les murs mais votre IRM cardiaque montre qu'ils ne vous protègent que des afflictions liés aux monstres et ennemis que vous affrontez, pas contre les maux que nous appellerons naturels. Au mieux, ils en ont ralenti les effets jusqu'à présent. »_

La tête lui tourne. Se sentant sombrer, elle se demande si elle entendra jamais à nouveau de telles paroles de la part de Tomoki.

« Pitié… Sailor Star Teleport… »

Alors qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience, elle est téléportée dans sa chambre.

oOo

De retour dans la rue, tout le monde est dévasté par ce qui vient de se passer. Tentant de rester pragmatique, Ami prend la parole :

« Bon, traitez-moi de robot sans émotion mais on doit faire des recherches. La testostérone ne fait pas bon ménage avec un esprit de femme et des pouvoirs encore trop incertains. Taiki avec les Outer Senshi. Je vous rejoindrai, j'ai un partiel dans une heure. Kakyuu et Yaten avec Rei et Seiya avec… Usagi ? »

Regard noir de Mamoru.

« Hmmm. Moi qui pensais que tu étais suffisamment sûr de ta relation pour ne pas craindre de voir ton rival passer une journée avec ta future femme et toi… »

Il n'en faut plus à Mamoru pour rouler des mécaniques et inviter Seiya chez Usagi et lui. Ami a une petite idée derrière la tête et se félicite encore une fois des talents de conviction. L'affaire est donc réglée pour ce qui concerne les plans d'occupation des lieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver comment inverser des pouvoirs dépendant de deux systèmes solaires différents et sur lesquels il n'y a aucun écrit. La fin du monde est une broutille en comparaison.

oOo

Temple Hino

_Trente minutes plus tard_

« Yaten, Kakyuu, bienvenue chez moi. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure Minako va rentrer mais elle ne devrait pas tarder. Avec une voix d'homme, il y a peu de chance qu'ils la fassent enregistrer. On va l'attendre pour manger et faire des recherches en attendant. Grand-père dispose de pas mal de livres sur les rites religieux et les mythologies obscures.

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as préparé le barbecue ? s'enquiert Kakyuu.

- Oui, capitule Rei sans même essayer de lutter. Pour faire griller des saucisses.

- Et de la dinde, ajoute Yaten. »

Il lève la main et la jeune femme lui en tape cinq. Kakyuu reste interdite, ce qui ajoute à l'hilarité générale.

oOo

« Welcome to my humble abode.

- Ton fiancé se sent vraiment menacé par ton amante. Tu me la fais en français maintenant ?

- Tu n'es pas mon amant... Amante... Tu m'as juste embrassé sur la joue. Et je t'ai repoussé.

- Oh, c'est bon. J'ai mal interprété tes sentiments. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Une petite larme coule alors sur sa joue. Usagi se jette dans ses bras et s'excuse.

« Ne pleure pas. Je suis flattée, avec un e à la fin, que tu aies eu des sentiments pour moi… »

Alors qu'elle dit ces mots, Seiya, dont le visage enfoui dans le cou d'Usagi est tourné vers Mamoru, lui tire la langue. Il fonce vers les deux amis et les séparent.

« Mamoru ! Je peux comprendre tes sentiments, que tu sois jaloux mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te comporter comme ça. Viens là, Seiya. »

Seiya retrouve alors l'étreinte de sa dulcinée et Mamoru part et claque la porte de sa chambre.

« Alors, ça avance tes amours ? Tu as choisi entre Yaten et Kakyuu ?

- Quoi ? Mais j'aime Taiki.

- Je sais bien mais ne reproduis pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a deux ans. Interroge-toi sur tes vrais sentiments. Votre dynamique amoureuse brisera forcément le cœur de quelqu'un. Mais elle brisera votre cohésion si rien ne se passe. C'est pareil ici. Si Rei et Minako ne tirent pas au clair leurs attirances, elles finiront par se détester.

- Rien ne t'échappe. Tu lis vraiment en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. Et tu as totalement raison, mais c'est tellement triste.

- Mais c'est comme ça. Le cœur a ses raisons...

- …Que la raison ne comprend pas, termine Seiya. »

Il soupire alors, abattu. Usagi le guide alors vers la chambre à coucher et le pousse à l'intérieur. Elle coince ensuite la porte avec une chaise.

« Vous ressortirez quand vous serez copains comme cochon.

- Usagi ! »

L'intéressée est déjà partie se faire couler un bain avec de la bonne musique en fond sonore. Elle ne ressort de la salle de bains qu'une heure plus tard et n'entendant plus un bruit, elle se précipite dans la pièce.

« Mon dieu, faites qu'ils soient encore vivants. »

À sa grande surprise, elle les trouve allongés sur le lit, leurs têtes au même niveau mais leur corps partant dans des directions différentes. Profondément endormis, ils se tiennent néanmoins la main.

« Est-ce que je dois annuler mon mariage ? »

Devinant que, contrains et forcés, ils sont devenus très proches, elle n'en est pas moins effrayée durant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes d'une intense émotion qui viennent perturber ses pouvoirs. La lune se matérialise sur son front et son communicateur explose.

Tout s'ensuit alors très vite. Elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et ses amis sont en danger.

oOo

Elle frappe à la fenêtre. Elle se sent comme une adolescente. Il ouvre la fenêtre. Il ne l'a pas sitôt ouverte qu'elle lui offre un langoureux baiser. Il la repousse violemment et elle manque de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au bord de la fenêtre.

« Shingo, c'est moi.

- Genre.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre en ville qui sait qu'on se fréquente depuis six mois ? Tu crois franchement que je crie sur les toits que je fréquente un garçon de quinze ans ?

- Oui, apparemment toi, tu es au courant. Toi et ton… pénis.

- Oh oui, ça. Peut-être que comme ça, tu me reconnaîtras. Mercury Galaxy Power, Make Up ! »

Cette fois, il n'y a plus de doute.

« Ami, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

Ami s'attendrait à une réaction semblable à celle de Mamoru mais c'est plutôt une gêne frisant le rejet de son corps qui lui est retournée quand elle essaie de l'embrasser.

« Hey, je suis pas pédé.

- Shingo, enfin, c'est toujours moi.

- Tu veux pas te retransformer ?

- Non, mais je peux retourner chez moi. Sailor Tel…

- Non non, attends ! Je suis désolé. J'ai rien contre les gays, je suis juste surpris de te voir comme ça. Ça me fait bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas en parler.

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. »

Elle ouvre la fenêtre et fait mine de sauter.

- Pa… Parce que ça ne me déplaît pas.

- Ooooh. Tu vois, il n'y a pas de mal à parler de ce que l'on ressent. Je te reproche souvent d'être froid mais je commence à comprendre que tu as juste peur d'être jugé. N'aie jamais honte de qui tu es avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit. »

Elle l'attire alors contre lui et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, moi aussi, des fois, l'idée de me retrouver avec une autre femme ne me laisse pas indifférente. »

Elle attend quelques secondes et sourit.

« Je savais que cette petite bribe d'information ferait son effet.

- Et pas que sur moi.

- En effet. »

On frappe alors à la porte. C'est Ikuko.

« Shingo, tout va bien ?

- O... Oui, Maman, répond-il en tentant d'échapper aux baisers d'Ami. Oooh...

- Oh, je comprends, je n'entre pas. A... Amuse-toi bien. C'est de ton âge, lance-t-elle pour jouer les mamans cool bien que sa main tremble sur la poignée. »

Il lance à Ami un regard qui en dit long.

« Tu as vu ce que tu me fais faire ?

- Et tu adores ça… »

Elle le force à reculer jusqu'à ce que le creux de ses genoux touche le bord du lit et qu'il tombe à la renverse.

« Tu aimes mon nouveau costume ? On a échangé nos pouvoirs avec les Sailor Starlights.

- Je… Oui, beaucoup.

- Dans ce cas... Mercury Galaxy Power, Make Up ! Bon anniversaire et Joyeux Noël, Shingo Tsukino.

Comme elle l'a dit plus tôt, ce n'est ni la testostérone, ni le sang du vampire qui parle. Juste Ami Mizuno, une Ami qui a vécu dans sa coquille toute sa vie et qui se demande si elle survivra à l'attaque de cet ennemi dont même Sailor Galaxia n'ose prononcer le nom. On ne vit que quelques vies quand on est une Sailor Senshi mais on ne voit jamais ses trente ans, alors, il est temps de prendre les rênes de ce qui pourrait bien être sa dernière existence.

De toute façon, son cerveau tourne déjà à plein régime et trouvera probablement la solution avant même que les autres n'aient commencé à chercher. Bon, là, elle fait peut-être preuve d'un certain machisme et disant cela…

oOo

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Yaten ?

- Non, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas où chercher, on n'a passé moins d'un an sur votre planète, on ne connaît pas bien ces us et coutumes. Quel genre de magie peut changer le sexe d'une personne ?

- Je ne sais pas, deux lunes dans un monde ou l'herbe est rouge et les tigres font la taille d'un abris de jardin ?

- Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas sur Kinmoku, ici. Notre simple présence ne peut pas avoir influencé à ce point votre genre.

- Notre quoi ?

- Votre genre. Oh, c'est vrai que vous n'utilisez pas ce mot ici. Le genre, c'est le sexe auquel on s'identifie, mais pas forcément celui avec lequel on est né. Sur ma planète, on naît avec un pénis ou un vagin et on reste ainsi la première année de sa vie. Quand on commence à marcher et à parler, en général aux alentours d'un an, notre sexe commence à changer à répétition. Peu à peu, on va définir son genre, à savoir de quel sexe on veut être la plupart du temps. Nous, les Star Lights, sommes tous nés homme mais avons décidé de vivre dans un corps de femme aux alentours de quatre ans. Bizarrement, quand nous sommes rencontrés à la cour de la princesse Kakyuu lors d'une réunion de hauts dignitaires. Quand on s'est pris la main, nous sommes devenus femmes, où plutôt filles, et nous somme restées ainsi jusqu'à ce que notre princesse disparaisse et qu'on atterrisse sur terre. Là, nous avons décidé de devenir les Three Lights et nous avons utilisé les parfums de Kakyuu pour devenir célèbres. »

Rei regarde Yaten, confuse.

« Tu n'aimes pas cette idée d'envoûtement de masse. Je comprends. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as subi les affres des pouvoirs de Sailor Pluto. »

Non, il n'en est rien. Sailor Mars lui explique à quel point cette idée de genre la séduit, sans expliquer que cela à quelque chose à voir avec Minako. Elle lui explique combien cela est lié à la sexualité et à quel point il est dur de l'affirmer dans ce monde. Combien de travestis, dont, si elle comprend bien, le genre est féminin, se retrouve au Japon à travailler dans des bars plus que louches car le monde tel qu'il est ne les comprend pas.

« Quelle verve ! Prêcherais-tu pour ta paroisse, M. Hino ? »

Rei éclate alors en sanglots. Kakyuu, qui lisait tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce accourt vers elle, et la prend dans ses bras.

« Oh, Rei. J'ai senti que tes énergies étaient troublées quand je suis arrivé, mais je pensais que ça avait à voir avec les perturbations de ton don de prémonition. Mais il n'en est rien. Tu es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ? D'une de tes amies, je me trompe ?

- Oui…

- Oui, je me trompe ?

- J'aime Minako.

- Eh ben, alors, pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est merveilleux !

- Mais elle ne m'aime pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Quand elle s'est rappelée de notre baiser, qu'on a échangé quand on était ivres, elle a agi comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle ressentait peut-être la même chose que toi ? »

Discrète en raison de l'heure tardive, Minako entend des voix dans la chambre de Rei et s'approche discrètement. C'est alors qu'elle entend :

« Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne lui dis pas, Rei. N'aie jamais peur de qui tu es. Tes vrais amis resteront toujours près de toi. Qui que tu sois, où que tu sois et où que tu ailles. »

Elle se met alors dans la pièce adjacente et colle son oreille contre le mur pour continuer à écouter.

« Quand on est devenues des hommes, je me suis demandé si je ne devrais pas rester ainsi. Pour éviter les complications. Si je conservais ce 'genre', comme vous l'appelez, ce serait sûrement plus facile. »

Minako reste interdite. Pourquoi donc ? S'agirait-il... D'une femme ? De l'autre côté, elle entend quelqu'un se lever. C'est Yaten qui vient prendre les mains de Rei :

« Je suis autant un homme qu'une femme. Moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un et je n'ose pas lui dire parce que j'ai peur d'être rejetée. Mais toi, t'es-tu jamais sentie homme ? Es-tu à l'aise dans ce corps ?

- Pas… Vraiment.

- Alors, reste qui tu es. Cela veut simplement dire que ton genre est le même que celui qui t'a été donné à la naissance. Et quand tu seras prête, ouvre-lui ton cœur. »

Rei s'apprête à répondre mais Kakyuu lui met un doigt sur la bouche en lui indiquant l'autre pièce d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Quand tu seras prête. Prends ton temps. »

Elle comprend alors que Minako est dans l'autre pièce et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

oOo

Ami a rejoint Taiki et les Outer Senshi. La suite de la soirée est un torrent de conjectures toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Si le monstre a inversé leurs pouvoirs mais que leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas revenus à qui de droit après avoir détruit le monstre, cela signifie que quelque chose de plus profond bloque leurs pouvoirs dans leurs corps.

« Ce nouvel ennemi ? tente Setsuna. »

Non, ça n'a pas de sens car cela ne les prive pas de leurs pouvoirs. Leurs nouveaux pouvoirs sont même plutôt terrifiants et pourraient amener une évolution de leurs facultés latente qui les rendraient presque invincibles car ces pouvoirs étaient pour le moins dévastateurs.

Dans ce cas, que tenter et et où chercher la solution ?

« Attends, votre faculté à changer de genre vient des deux lunes, se souvient Michiru.

- Oui.

- Tout comme les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon, continue-t-elle. Est-ce qu'ils sont influencés par les phases de la lune ?

- Absolument pas.

- Hmmm… Et que se passe-t-il quand il y a une éclipse ? Est-ce que des clowns travestis endimanchés montent un chapiteau et regardent dans les rêves des gens à la recherche d'une licorne qui est en fait un homme et est-ce qu'ils sont contrôlés par un crabe avec des bras qui porte du rouge à lèvres et une femme coincée dans un miroir ?

- Non, mais sur Kinmoku, nous faisons également des interventions pour les gens qui consomment trop de champignons hallucinogènes. »

Ami s'excuse et explique brièvement l'attaque du Dead Moon Circus. Après quoi une théorie commence à se former. L'apparition d'une éclipse a rendu la planète plus faible et permis au cirque de s'installer sur terre. Aucune éclipse n'est prévue sur terre avant plusieurs années mais la pleine lune aura lieu dans un peu moins de vingt heures.

« Et cela renforce les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon ?

- Pas jusqu'à présent. Ses pouvoirs proviennent de l'astre, pas de ses phases. Et surtout du Silver Crystal.

- Mais sa nouvelle transformation est commandé par une formule qui se traduit littéralement par "Phases de la lune".

- Donc, cela pourrait avoir une influence ce soir, peut-être pas sur ses attaques mais sur sa capacité à inverser la vapeur. »

En effet, la pleine lune est porteuse de nombreux mythes, comme les loups-garous, l'amélioration des facultés de régénération des vampires, etc. Les ongles et les cheveux pousseraient plus vite s'ils sont coupés à la pleine lune mais au Japon, il porterait malheur de se couper les ongles durant cette période.

« Et vous, sur Kinmoku, y'a t-il des événements lunaires dignes d'intérêt ? »

Taiki réfléchit mais à part la perte de la faculté de changer de sexe pendant deux jours quand, tous les cinq ans, l'une des lunes passe devant l'autre et provoque une éclipse, il n'y a aucune influence sur leur vie. Perte de faculté qui est précédé par de violents dérèglements hormonaux dans la semaine qui précède et suit l'éclipse.

Oh mon dieu, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé... Il leur faut à tout prix aller voir Yaten au plus vite pour vérifier quelque chose. Il y a un décalage temporel en raison de la distance mais il a créé un algorithme quand ils étaient sur terre pour la première fois pour calculer combien de temps s'était écoulé sur leur planète.

Na-Ré, la lune de la déesse des hommes, devait passer sous peu devant Ra-Né, la lune de la déesse des femmes, empêchant ainsi ses habitants de devenir des femmes et forçant certaines femmes à temporairement devoir se transformer en hommes.

Une des clés du problème ? Espérons-le. Mais pour cela, il faut calculer quand elle va avoir lieu exactement.

oOo

« Ah, on se fait attaquer ! s'écrit Yaten. Rei, colle des petits papiers partout !

- Non, tête d'enclume, c'est moi, Taiki. On a besoin de ton algorithme de calcul du temps sur Kinmoku. Il se pourrait que l'éclipse puisse expliquer la permanence de l'inversion et pourquoi les Senshi sont coincées dans des corps d'hommes quand elles sont en civil.

- Mais l'éclipse n'est que dans un mois.

- Oui, mais à chaque fois qu'on voyage, on met une durée indéterminée pour arriver sur terre. Il est possible qu'elle soit maintenant et qu'avec nos pouvoirs, Sailor Moon soit devenue très sensible aux phases de la lune, ce qui rendrait ses pouvoirs plus puissants à la pleine lune.

- Et les nôtres plus faibles, n'est-ce pas ? La dissonance nous maintiendrait dans nos corps de femmes bien que notre genre ne soit pas influencé par l'éclipse car nous avons les pouvoirs des Senshi. Du coup, nous restons dans un corps du même genre que celui que nous avons durant notre transformation. Et seule Usagi aurait le pouvoir d'inverser la tendance quand la lune sera pleine ici.

- La lune mâle va totalement éclipser la lune femelle et l'éclipse met une semaine à être complète sur notre planète car les deux astres sont plus gros mais plus éloignés que sur la terre.

Et la théorie se confirme car, comme de bien entendu dans les contextes de crise, les données coïncident toujours mais on s'en rend compte bien trop tard. La pleine lune sera donc pleine dans à présent-dix neuf heure. À ce moment même, l'éclipse sera totale sur Kinmoku.

« À ce moment-là, Sailor Moon devrait pouvoir nous rendre nos pouvoirs respectifs. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'elle risque de perdre le contrôle, explique Yaten. Plus nos pouvoirs s'affaiblissent, plus les siens grandissent. »

L'image d'une Sailor Godzilla lançant des lasers avec la lune sur son front vient polluer leurs esprits et tous éclatent de rire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Usagi appelle mais sur le cristal de Setsuna. Personne se rend compte car personne ne le porte encore mais Rei sent son énergie et part le chercher dans sa commode.

« Pourquoi elle utilise ça ? Certes, on a pardonné Setsuna mais on s'est pas mis d'accord sur leur utilisation. Enfin bref… »

Elle prend le cristal et relâche une infirme quantité de son énergie dans le cristal. Le signe de sa planète apparaît au milieu et rougeoie. Une image holographique d'Usagi apparaît. Complètement affolée, elle irradie de lumière.

« Mon communicateur a explosé. J'ai brûlé les cheveux de Seiya. Mes cheveux n'arrêtent pas de pousser. J'ai essayé de me transformer et y'a eu tellement de lumière que Mamoru est temporairement aveugle. Je croyais qu'on contrôlait nos nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Pour faire simple, nous oui, toi non, jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune soit terminée.

- Mais c'est dans presque une journée.

- Je suggère de mettre du sparadrap sur la lune sur ton front comme quand tu m'as rencontré la première fois.

- Ah, mon dieu, mais tu es rentré par où, Luna ? Toutes les entrées sont fermées.

- Pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu de mal, il y a un trou dans le mur. Une armée de chats souhaitant conquérir le monde pourrait y passer. Sérieusement, le sparadrap devrait marcher, c'est ce que faisait la reine Serenity quand tu étais bébé. »

En effet, le sparadrap fonctionne mais il reste le cristal d'argent qui irradie de l'énergie en permanence et sape les forces de Seiya et Mamoru car si le Silver Crystal peut redonner la vie, hors de contrôle, il dérègle les pouvoirs des personnes alentours en empêchant l'alignement des énergies.

« Aaaaahhhhh ! hurle Mamoru en touchant sa poitrine. Je suis en train de devenir Sailor Earth. »

Le dérèglement hormonal s'accentuant encore, Mamoru vit malgré son beau discours sur le champ de bataille quelques heures plus tôt son pire cauchemar et Seiya est à présent devenu une jeune fille de neuf ans. Il vient se placer devant le cristal.

« Ça ne peut pas durer, elle va transformer toute la ville à ce rythme-là. Je suis un progressiste mais je doute que votre monde soit près à voir sa population changer de sexe et rajeunir ou vieillir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans le désert du Sahara. Ou au Pôle Nord.

- Pas au Pôle Nord ! crie toutes les Senshi d'une même voix.

- J'opterai plutôt pour la Mer de Tranquilité, suggère Yaten. »

C'est un pari risqué mais au moins Godzilla n'aura rien à détruire là-bas, si ce n'est les ruines du Silver Millenium. Il ne reste plus qu'à récupérer les Outer Senshi, Mako, Kakyuu, Minako et... Non, attendez, il faut aussi téléporter Ami et…

« Usagi, utilise tes super pouvoirs et fait un Sailor Teleport inversé. »

Elle s'exécute et rajeunît Ami de quinze ans et vieillit Kakyuu de cinquante ans du même coup.

« En un mot comme un cent, on va sur la lune avant qu'Usagi détruise la planète. Dix-neuf heures et trente minutes seules au milieu de... Rien, ça devrait nous permettre de nous réconcilier, non ? »

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Usagi les téléporte… alors qu'elle levait juste le doigt pour gratter son pansement.

« Bon sang, mettez-lui une cagoule, parvient à maugréer Seiya qui a été oublié. Hé. C'est pas drôle. Non, allez. Pfff… »

_À suivre…_

Le prochain épisode n'était pas planifié, alors, j'espère qu'il ne va pas tout foutre en l'air. Et la minute sexy avec Ami, c'est la première et la dernière fois. Je veux montrer une Ami décomplexée mais je ne veux pas en faire une Miley Cyrus. Loin s'en faut.

Miguel NOCHAIR


End file.
